Time Can Be Rewritten
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: The Doctor has said goodbye to Rose in the parallel universe when she gets a visit from Bad Wolf and told that she can go back to her Doctor by rewriting her own timeline.
1. Prologue - Doomsday Goodbye

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

OoOoOo

**Doomsday Goodbye**

Rose smiled sadly as the Doctor spoke to her, tears rolling down her cheeks as he confirmed that after this moment she could never see him again.

She looked into his eyes and saw the same sadness reflected in them. He finally spoke again "Rose Tyler -" he vanished before he could say the sentence she longed to hear.

She just stared blankly at the spot where he had stood, before it hit her; she would never hear his voice, his laugh, his childlike enthusiasm again. She would never see him again except for in her memories.

Rose fell to her knees as she finally allowed her grief to show, a heart wrenching sob tore its way from her body as she clutched her chest in agony.

She didn't even notice her mother, Jackie Tyler and her best friend, Mickey Smith pulling her to her feet and guiding to her to her car as she continued to mourn the life which she could have had with the Doctor, with her love.

Eventually the tears stopped and were replaced by an apathetic numbness as Mickey Smith and Pete and Jackie Tyler continued on around her not knowing how to help.

Days passed as the world moved on around Rose Tyler whilst she was still stuck on the beach in Bad Wolf Bay speaking with her Doctor for the last time.

When she slept she relived her past with her Doctor. Her leather Doctor and her pinstriped Doctor. Those memories were what she lived for now in this parallel world.

It was during one of those memories of a distant planet with Jack and her Doctor that everything just turned white.

No walls. No floor. No people. Nothing.

"Hello Rose Tyler" An ethereal voice spoke.

Rose turned quickly but could see nothing "Who are you?" she asked the question to the air.

"I go by many names. I am the Bad Wolf. I am the Heart of the TARDIS. I am you Rose Tyler"

Rose turned back and came face to face with herself.

"How are you me?"

Bad Wolf smiled "Together we saved our Doctor from the false God"

"B-but he took you away from me! That's why he changed" Rose whispered.

"He didn't take everything. He couldn't otherwise you would have died"

Rose looked at Bad Wolf curiously "I thought I would've died if he hadn't took you from me"

Bad Wolf shrugged "When you looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, you became the Heart of the TARDIS. The TARDIS cannot exist without her Heart, as you cannot exist without her"

"What can I do then?"

Bad Wolf grinned "I take you back to our Doctor"

"You can do that?" Hope and excitement entered Rose's eyes for the first time she had been in the parallel world.

"Yes, to an extent - I can take you back to when you first met the Doctor"

Rose smiled "In the basement of Hendricks"

"Yes, you can change things and save lives however some things must happen and cannot be stopped. The TARDIS will warn you, she will remember her Heart"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rose asked "Do it, send me back to him"

Bad Wolf grinned at her enthusiasm "Certainly… but you can't tell him about this until after Canary Warf happens, so try and keep his suspicions at bay - act shocked and curious at the right places etcetera" she winked as Rose rolled her eyes.

Just as Rose was enveloped in darkness she heard Bad Wolf say "Oh and remember to make him ask twice"

Rose winced as she returned to reality and saw the autons about to kill her, when she felt a hand slip into hers she turned her head to the side and saw her first Doctor in leather.

"Run"

OoOoOo

Please Review and let me know what you think.

I'll be doing a chapter for each episode.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rose

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

OoOoOo

**Rose**

"Run"

Rose ran after the Doctor her hand clutched tightly in his as the shop dummies hand came down onto the pipe.

She looked back to see the Autons chasing them and couldn't stop a smile as the Doctor led her into the lift.

She watched as the Doctor pulled the arm of the Auton who shoved it's arm into the lift and couldn't stop herself from saying incredulously "You pulled his arm off!"

"Yep!" The Doctor responded happily "Plastic" as he threw the arm to her.

Rose stared at his back for a moment hardly believing she was really back here and not just in a memory.

"So I take it their not students then?" Rose stated changing her question from last time.

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor asked, glancing at her curiously.

"Well at first I thought they must be students to get that many people dressed up and being silly, but you just pulled it's arm off and it's plastic" Rose responded.

"That makes sense, well done" The Doctor replied slightly patronizing.

Rose bit back a retort as she rolled her eyes at her leather Doctor, when she suddenly remembered why she'd been down there in the first place; "What happened to Wilson? Did they kill him?" she asked sadly, knowing the answer.

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Chief Electrician".

The Doctor frowned "Wilson's dead".

Rose nodded sadly as the lift opened and they both exited.

"Hold on" The Doctor moved her to the side "Mind your eyes" he said as he used the sonic screwdriver to disable the lift.

Rose smiled at the Doctors back as he worked, she hadn't realised how much she had missed this Doctor. She was brought out of her reminiscence by the Doctor running ahead of her.

"Who are they then!?" Rose shouted after the Doctor "I said, who are they?!" she repeated when he seemed to ignore her.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures and they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this" He replied pulling a bomb out of his pocket, as he led her out into an alleyway "I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me, no, you go home. Go on. Go have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do you'll get them killed" He ended seriously before shutting the door.

Rose stood their in shock for a moment. _As though anyone could forget you Doctor, even in my original timeline I couldn't, _she thought smiling slightly at the memories of her younger self searching for the Doctor, even going so far as to speak with a conspiracy theorist.

The door reopened "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" He asked softly.

"Rose. Rose Tyler"

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler, run for your life" He said waving the bomb at her.

Rose ran. She ran across the road like last time and turned to see Henricks get blown up.

In all her memory replays she had never actually felt anything. She hadn't felt the Doctor's hand in hers. But now she had, and she could feel the heat from the explosion, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Bad Wolf really had brought her back to 2005!

She almost laughed with joy at the fact she really was here with her Doctor and not just in a memory that she'd eventually have to leave.

Then as she turned to run home, she noticed she was stood next to the TARDIS.

"Hello old girl" Rose muttered softly to the Spaceship "I'll see you soon yeah?" she grinned as she stroked the side of the TARDIS and felt her nudge the back of her mind.

The TARDIS' presence bringing warmth and comfort as she recognised her Heart returning to fix her Thief.

Rose's smile widened as she ran back to her home.

OoOoOo

Her mum was on the phone again like last time exaggerating, but Rose couldn't help smiling.

This was her mum! Back when she was innocent and didn't know about aliens and hadn't taken on Slitheen or Cybermen and didn't have a heartbroken apathetic daughter to look after in a different universe.

Mickey walked in and rushed over to her, hugging her as he rambled on about how worried he was.

She grinned and hugged him back, she remembered how Mickey saved her mum's life, how he had fearlessly saved the parallel world and how he had come back and fought the Cybermen and Daleks as well.

"I'm alright Mickey, really" She said happily.

"But what happened?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I dunno" Rose shrugged, still smiling at her best friend.

"What was it? What caused it though?" Mickey pressed on, concern etched on his face as he looked at Rose.

"I wasn't even in the shop, I was outside and didn't even see anything" Rose repeated the lie from last time.

Jackie came over then and interrupted them "It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!"

Rose rolled her eyes "Oh that's brilliant! Give it here" as her mum passed over the phone she hung up.

Jackie Tyler sighed "Well you've got to find some way of making money, your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out."

The phone rang again, she picked it up and spoke "Bev! She's alive" as she left the living room.

"What're you drinking? Tea? Nah that's no good, you're in shock you need something stronger" Mickey said inspecting her mug, before standing up.

"I'm alright, really"

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?"

Rose smirked "Is there a match on?"

"No, no I was just thinking about you, babe" He replied sitting back down next to her.

"There's a match on, ain't there?" She smiled.

"Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes" He said hopefully.

"No, go on I'm fine really - get rid of that" Rose smiled pointing at the plastic arm.

Mickey kissed her before getting up and leaving with the plastic arm.

"Bye-bye" He said waving the arm before pretending to choke and leaving.

Rose grinned to herself as she thought how he would become a great man - Mickey Smith, Defender of the Earth.

OoOoOo

The next morning she woke up at 7 30 when her alarm went off and she heard her mums voice.

"No point in getting up sweetheart, you've got no job to go to"

She sighed falling back on her bed, remembering the last 24 hours.

Bad Wolf. Returning to her past body. The Doctor blowing up her job. The living plastic.

She smiled as she remembered her adventures with this Doctor. She always thought she never had enough time with him. Despite how much she loved her pinstriped Doctor, she had fallen in love with her leather Doctor.

Maybe now she could get this Doctor to say it first, rather than his next regeneration.

She smiled at the thought, before getting up.

She sat in the kitchen playing with an apple remembering the day the Doctor had regenerated and kept finding fruit in the pocket of his dressing gown, she had to smile now, even at the memory of his antics.

"You know mum, I've been thinking of going travelling" She said interrupting Jackie as she told Rose about possible jobs "I've got money from my job and now I have no job"

Jackie sat at the table next to her daughter "What's brought this on?"

"Well as you said, I was seconds away from death at the shop. So why don't I go see the world whilst I still have time left to see it?"

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Jackie asked concerned.

Rose smiled "Yeah, I really am"

Jackie smiled as she gave her daughter a hug "If it's what you want to do, then that's fine - as long as you keep in touch!" She added the last part sternly.

"Of course, mum" Rose grinned, she certainly couldn't leave her again for a year.

Jackie then went into her bedroom, whilst Rose heard rattling.

Rose smiled in anticipation as she went to the door, she knelt down pulling her hair out of her face as she looked at the cat flap.

She jumped a little as the cat flap was moved violently, so she pokes it back a little and then fully to reveal the Doctor's face.

She grinned as she jumps up to open the door.

The Doctor was staring at her in confusion "What're you doing here?"

"I live here" Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor, for a genius he could sometimes be a bit slow on the uptake.

"Well what do you do that for?"

"Cos I do. I'm only at home, because somebody blew up my job" Rose tried really hard to sound annoyed and keep the grin off her face as she spoke.

"Must've got the wrong signal" He said looking at his sonic screwdriver "You're not plastic are you?"

He knocks on her head. Hard.

He smiles slightly "No, bone head. Bye then"

Rose grabs his arm then and pulls him in "You, inside. Right now."

The Doctor looks at her confused as she shuts the door.

Jackie shouted "Who is it?"

Rose peeks into her mum's room "It's about last night, just give us ten minutes." She said before going into the living room.

"She deserves compensation"

The Doctor looked around before resting on the doorframe to Jackie's room, "Huh, we're talking millions" he replied absently.

Rose frowned she didn't remember this, so she listened as her mum responded flirtatiously "I'm in my dressing gown"

Rose had to hold back a groan as the Doctor answered "Yes you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom"

"Yes there is."

Rose sniggers at the completely clueless response, and grabs the Doctor's arm "Sorry mum, but we need to talk about last night" she said saving him from a very awkward situation.

She led him into her living room then "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well thanks. Just milk" He replies.

As she went in to make the coffee, she observed silently as the Doctor started looking around the living room.

He picks up a gossip magazine "That wont last, he's gay and she's an alien" he threw it back down before picking up a book and flicking through it "Sad ending".

He then picks up an envelope "Rose Tyler" He read before throwing it back and looking in the mirror "Ahh, could've been worse" he starts messing with his ears "look at me' ears".

He then shuffles a pack of cards as he sang "Luck be a lady!", he shuffles them again managing to make them all go flying, causing Rose to suppress a laugh as she watched him mess around.

"Maybe not" He said looking down at the cards, before they hear a scuffling behind the sofa "What's that then? You got a cat?" he asks leaning behind the sofa.

"We did have -" Rose trailed off as she saw the dummies arm jump out from behind the sofa and latch onto the Doctor's neck. She rushed into the living room and attempted to pull the arm away from him.

She fell back as the Doctor threw the arm off him, and landed on the coffee table again like last time, the arm was clutched tightly in her hands as it attempted to get back to a living victim.

The Doctor rushed from the sofa and pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and started to work to stop the arm.

He smiled as he took the arm off her then "It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tosses the arm to Rose "'Armless" he chuckles.

She snorts as she says "Do you think?" as she hits him on the shoulder with it.

"Ow!" He rubs his arm as he scowls at her.

The Doctor then takes off running down the stairs on the Powell Estate, the arm in his possession now, as Rose takes off after him with a smile as she shouts "You cant just go swanning off!"

The Doctor continues running as he responds "Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill us!"

"Ten out of ten for observation!"

Rose rolled her eyes, she had forgotten how difficult this Doctor could be.

"At least tell me what's going on" Rose said as they exited the Powell Estate "You said if I talked I'd get people killed, you could at least explain why"

The Doctor continued walking "Or what you'll start talking?" he challenged.

Rose knew she'd get nowhere with that line of questioning so she tried again "You could tell me who you are?"

"I told you! The Doctor."

"But Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor"

"The Doctor"

"Hello!" He said happily.

She laughed "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of"

"Come on. You can tell me. Are you the police?"

"No" He said frowning "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home"

"How comes those plastic things tried to kill us?"

"It was after me not you!" He said looking at her "The only reason it fixed on you is that you met me"

"So what? Your saying that the entire world revolves around you?"

The Doctor grinned "Sort of, yeah"

Rose giggled, she really had missed this Doctor "Your full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah"

"Who else knows about it? This plastic stuff?" Rose pressed on.

"No one"

Rose almost hated to ask this next question "What, your all on your own?"

The Doctor glanced at her, her large hazel eyes staring at him with a deep sadness reflected in them as if she understood his pain, he mentally shook himself out of it - she was just another stupid ape who couldn't possibly understand "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time underneath you, there's a war going on!"

Rose takes the plastic arm off him "Start from the beginning"

He raised his eyebrows at the command.

"This living plastic thing. How did you kill it?" Rose inwardly rolled her eyes, she hated having to play the dumb card.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's what? Radio control?"

"Thought control" The Doctor corrected, before looking at her concerned "Are you alright?"

Rose nodded "Yeah. Who's controlling it?"

"Long story"

Rose almost grinned as she remembered the following part of the conversation "What's it all for? I mean shop window dummies? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

They laughed before the Doctor said "No"

"I know"

"It's not a price war" The Doctor joked.

Rose giggled whilst the Doctor laughed again.

He stopped and turned to her suddenly serious "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

Rose looked at him "Yeah" she replied.

The Doctor looked shocked for a moment before asking curiously "Why?"

"You've saved my life at least once from these plastic things" Rose answered honestly "I saw that hand move on it's own, and you must really believe what your saying to have blown up my job" she added the last part with a tongue in tooth grin as she teased him, the Doctor just grinned at her before he started to walk on again.

"If you need help Doctor, you know where to find me"

The Doctor stops and turns to her in surprise "Why would you want to help?"

Rose smiled softly "You said it Doctor, you're all on your own trying to stop this living plastic" She paused before adding "If it does want to take over the world and you're the only one who knows about it, then you're the only thing stopping it from destroying us"

The Doctor almost smiled at Rose's words, but she couldn't possibly understand the danger otherwise she wouldn't make that offer. "You should forget me Rose Tyler" he says instead as he takes the arm from her and waves it in her face "Go home"

She watches him walk away and disappear in the TARDIS before she eventually turns to go home.

OoOoOo

Rose sighs as she remembers how she strung Mickey along in the last timeline. She couldn't do that to him again.

"Hey Mickey" She said as he opened the door to his flat, and he looked rather… plastic, obviously so, she was surprised she hadn't seen it last time "You want to go out for pizza, I was thinking we need to talk" She said playing oblivious to the plastic.

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!"

Rose frowned, really how hadn't she noticed that? Did she really neglect Mickey that much so as to not notice any differences.

Once they were at the restaurant she spoke up, going by the original conversation "Do you think I should try the hospital? Dishing out chips in the canteen?" She rolled her eyes with a fond smile as she remembered her pinstriped Doctor making her do exactly that in a school "I could do A-levels…"

Rose trails off, Mickey wasn't even blinking as he stared at her grinning in such an inhuman way that she was really saddened by how she had treated Mickey in the past.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she continued "It's all Jimmy Stones' fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?"

Mickey leaned forward "So where did you meet this Doctor?"

Rose blinked at him "I don't think I mentioned the Doctor"

Mickey ignored her and continued on "Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?"

"Mickey what's gotten into you?" Rose questioned him.

Mickey continued on "What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about him Mickey" Rose sighed "He said it was too dangerous"

"But you can trust me sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart" He says slipping into a weird voice "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

Rose tries not to grin as she sees the Doctor with a bottle of champagne approach.

"Your champagne" The Doctor offers the bottle to Mickey.

Mickey doesn't look up as he responds "We didn't order any champagne" he grips Rose's hand tightly "Where's the Doctor?"

The Doctor moves to Rose's side "Ma'am. Your champagne"

She looks up at the Doctor, her eyes wide as he winks at her.

Mickey continued ignoring the 'waiter' as he pulls her hand towards him "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look we didn't order an-" Mickey raises his eyes to see the Doctor holding the champagne "Ah. Gotcha"

Rose moves her hand out from Mickey's grasp and prepares herself to run from the seat as the Doctor shakes the bottle of champagne.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

The cork of the champagne pops out and hits Mickey squarely on the head, his forehead absorbs the cork and the Auton spits it out.

"Anyway" The Auton says before his hands turn into clubs and he smashes through the table.

Rose quickly moves out of the way as the Doctor grabs the Auton's head and pulls it off.

A man at another table screams, whilst the Doctor grins as the head speaks "Don't think that's gonna stop me!"

Rose runs to the fire alarm and presses it "Everyone out! Out now!" Everyone runs for the exit as the headless Auton starts randomly smashing tables to get to them.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose shouts as her and the Doctor run through the kitchen with the Auton following them.

The Doctor leads them both through the back exit, before shutting the metal door on the Auton and locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose runs to the gate like last time and shouts "Open the gate! Use that tube thing!"

The Doctor barely glances at her as he responds "What, this?" as he holds up the sonic screwdriver "This is a sonic screwdriver" he pauses as he unlocks the TARDIS "Tell ya what, let's go in here"

He enters the TARDIS as Rose holds back a laugh of joy. She looks to where the Auton is smashing through the door and grins as she runs to the TARDIS.

She shuts the door behind her as she enters the TARDIS and looks around in awe. No matter how many times you see the TARDIS you never stop wondering at her beauty.

Rose felt the TARDIS in her mind then give her something like a mental hug in thanks.

Rose ran her hand over one of the coral columns _I missed you old girl _Rose thinks as she strokes the coral.

The TARDIS seems to sigh happily in agreement in the back of her mind.

"Wont it follow us?" Rose asked absently.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute" Rose watches as the Doctor wires the Autons head to the console. "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect" he adds as he works "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source" He then turns to look at Rose who still has a hand on the coral and says "Where do you want to start?"

"The outside's smaller than the inside?" She grins inwardly as the Doctor frowns at the reversed statement, she feels the TARDIS' amusement as she speaks.

"Yes"

"It's alien" Rose mentally apologises to the TARDIS as she calls her _it_.

"Yup"

"Are you alien?"

"Yes" The Doctor stares at Rose as he adds "Is that alright?"

Rose grins "Yeah"

The Doctor stares at her in confusion.

"Your ship, she's beautiful" Rose says as she looks around, granting her another mental hug from the TARDIS.

The Doctor frowns "How'd you know she was a she?"

Rose shrugs "I thought all ships were female?"

The Doctor grins at her "Makes sense. She's called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space"

Rose smiles before glancing behind the Doctor "Mickey's melting Doctor"

The Doctor turns around quickly "Oh, no no no no no NO!" he moves frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What're you doing?"

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it…" The Doctor trails off as he looks at the screen "No No No No No No NO!" The TARDIS shakes as the Doctor tries to follow the signal "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" The shaking stops and the Doctor runs out of the TARDIS.

Rose rolls her eyes and follows him.

"I lost the signal, I got so close!" The annoyance was radiating from him.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" Rose questioned the Doctor as she looked around.

"Disappears there, reappears here. You wouldn't understand" The Doctor replies shortly.

Rose arched an eyebrow as she challenged "Try me"

The Doctor glanced at her for a moment "Maybe later"

"Is there a chance that he's alive, Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced at her questioning.

"Mickey! You pulled of his head and you just went and forgot him!"

He rolls his eyes, unconcerned "Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey -"

"Yeah he's not a kid" Rose interrupted, remembering all the things Mickey had done to save them both.

The Doctor glared at her "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid _ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?!"

Rose glared back at the Doctor "Alright!" she really had forgotten how much he had aggravated her at first.

"Yes! It is!"

Rose shakes her head a little, the Doctor always has to have the last word.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like your from the North?" Rose asked, remembering one of her favourite conversations.

"Lot's of planets have a North" He folds his arms indignantly as he replies and looks away.

Rose frowns as the Doctor still looks defensive "What's a police public call box?" she asks knowing the TARDIS could get him to loosen up.

He turns to face her again "It's a telephone box from the 1950's." The Doctor pats the TARDIS fondly as he grins "it's a disguise."

Rose smiles "I like it, very retro" she pauses before adding "this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

The Doctor looks at her "Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air… perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein planets rotted, so Earth… dinner!"

"So how do we stop it?"

Grinning the Doctor pulls the anti-plastic out of his jacket.

Rose rolls her eyes as she asks "First a bomb and now this? What else do you keep in their?"

The Doctor chuckles "This is anti-plastic"

"Anti-plastic?" Rose says with an arched eyebrow saying 'really?'.

"Anti-plastic!" The Doctor grins "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." He replies looking around.

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London" He paces around agitated. "A huge circular metal structure… like a dish…" He stands facing Rose, behind him the London Eye looms above them but the Doctor like last time doesn't seem to register it as he continues speaking "… like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be _completely _invisible."

Rose just stares past him as if considering the Eye.

"What?"

Rose merely nods towards the Eye, the Doctor turns around and then looks back to her completely nonplussed.

"What?" He repeats.

Rose's lips twitch as she tries not to laugh, as she nods towards the eye again.

The Doctor turns around again, but still fails to make the connection as he turns back to her and says "What is it? What?"

When she just continues staring at it, he turns back around and finally clocks the Eye "Oh… Fantastic" He says with a grin which Rose returns.

Rose is still grinning as the run hand in hand across London Bridge towards the Eye, when they come to a halt in front of it the Doctor speaks "Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…" he trails off.

"The breast implants" Rose jokes.

The Doctor continues on ignoring her "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose runs off to find the manhole and shouts "What about down here?"

The Doctor runs over to her and grins "Looks good to me"

Rose is still smiling as they run down to the manhole and watches silently as the Doctor removes the lid and red light and smoke pour out.

She follows him down the ladder and through another door into a chamber and they go down some steps, the Doctor points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber and says "The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature"

"Well, go and talk it out of invading then" Rose says knowing how much he hates when humans would rather kill aliens than settle things peacefully.

"What?" The Doctor says bitterly "You don't just want me to go tip in the anti-plastic"

Rose shook her head "You've got to give it a chance Doctor, otherwise what makes us better than that" she motions to the Consciousness "The living plastic have already killed and tried to kill, but if we just murder that creature without giving it a way out, then how are we any different?"

The Doctor stares at Rose in shock, before he smiles wryly "Right you are Rose Tyler"

The Doctor goes down the steps and leans over the railings a little as he speaks "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation"

Rose's eyes widen a little as she hears words from the Consciousness rather than just noise.

"Thank you. That I might have permission to approach"

Rose glances around then and sees Mickey cowering near a rail "Mickey! Doctor, they kept him alive"

The Doctor rolls his eyes "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

Rose rolled her eyes and shot back "Well thanks for being so upfront about that, really!"

The Doctor glanced at her "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

"Prat" She mutters as she helps Mickey to his feet "Come on Mickey, it's alright now"

The Doctor approaches the Consciousness and speaks "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor grins at his own pun whilst Rose snorts.

"Oh don't give me that, its an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!"

"I. Am. Talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go"

Rose watches as two autons approach the Doctor "Doctor!" she screams out too late as they grab him and remove the anti-plastic from his jacket.

The Doctor shouts out desperately "That was just insurance! I wasn't going to use it!"

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not… what do you mean?"

Doors open behind Rose and Mickey to reveal the TARDIS, Rose leads Mickey over to the doors where Mickey falls to his knees whimpering and cowering a little. A far cry from the Mickey she left.

"Oh, oh no - honestly, no!" The Doctor replies to the Consciousness anxiously "Yes, that's my ship"

"That's not true! I should know, I was there." Rose's heart broke for the Doctor as she heard the raw pain in his voice as he spoke about the war "I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

Rose felt a single tear fall down her cheek as she heard the pain and guilt in his voice, as though it was his fault.

"What's it doing?" She shouted down to the Doctor, her voice shaking.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" This time Rose could hear the panic in the Doctor's voice, the fear that he was helpless to stop the invasion.

Rose stood and ran over to the chain, last time she had wasted precious moments being a coward - not this time.

She picks up an axe and started hitting the chain "I've still got no A-levels! No job! No future! But I've still got Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I still got the bronze!" The chain came loose and she used it to swing over the Consciousness, kicking the Autons that were holding the Doctor hostage into the vat with the Consciousness, anti-plastic and all.

The Consciousness starts to writhe and scream, as Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms.

He grins at her as he looks into the vat "Now we're in trouble!"

Rose just smiles back with her tongue in tooth grin as he leads her up to the TARDIS.

When the TARDIS lands again, Mickey rushes out of the TARDIS and falls over looking terrified.

Rose follows him out calmly and rings her mum.

"Rose!" Jackie answered happily "I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation! I said so. I've got this document thing off the police - don't thank me!"

Rose hangs up as she laughs in relief - no panic this time, no unnecessary deaths.

Rose runs over to Mickey "Fat lot of good you were!" she jokes, Mickey whimpers.

The Doctor was stood in the doorway of the TARDIS as she turned back around "Nestene Consciousness?" He clicks his fingers "Easy!"

Rose grins and teases "You were useless in there! You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

The Doctor smiles "Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh… I don't know… you could come with me"

Rose looks at him hesitant as Bad Wolf's words echo in her head _'Make him ask twice'_.

The Doctor noting her uncertainty continues "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge"

"Don't he's an alien, he's a thing!" Mickey cuts in.

The Doctor glares at Mickey for a moment "He's _not _invited!" He turns back to Rose "What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh… anywhere"

"Is it always this dangerous?"

The Doctor nods with a smile "Yeah"

Mickey then throws his arms around her legs, clinging to her like a child.

"Yeah, I cant… I've um… gotta go and find my mum… so…" She trailed off.

"Okay. See you around" The Doctor stares into her eyes for a long moment before he disappears back into the TARDIS.

"Mickey… I don't think we should do this any more" Rose said then "I love you, I always will but more as a brother"

Mickey stares at her sadly "B-but we-we're good aren't we?" He asks stumbling over his words.

Rose's response was cut off by the TARDIS reappearing again.

The Doctor pops his head out of the doors and says "By the way - did I mention, she also travels in time?" He grins at Rose before heading back in, leaving the door open for her.

Rose smiles happily before turning to Mickey "Sorry" she kisses his cheek before running to the TARDIS with a wide grin on her face.

OoOoOo

Please Review and let me know what you think.

And I know I used quite a lot of the dialogue from the episode but I am working on that so please have patience with me, this is my first time writing about Doctor Who.


	3. Chapter 2 - The End of the World

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thank you to all of you who reviewed the Prologue and Chapter 1, I really appreciate it - and it makes me update faster.

I am trying to update every day or at least every few days so you wont have to wait long for a new chapter.

OoOoOo

**The End of the World**

Rose was still grinning like a loon as she shut the TARDIS door behind her. The Doctor had still asked her twice, her pinstriped Doctor had told her that he had never asked twice - that once you said no, that was it, no second chances.

The Doctor looked up at Rose and smiled as she gave him her tongue in tooth grin "Right then, Rose Tyler" he smirked at her "you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?"

Rose almost squealed in excitement as she replied "Forwards, definitely forwards"

The Doctor pressed a couple of buttons on the console as he asked "How far?"

"As far as you like" Rose challenged.

He chuckles as he pulls a lever and turns a knob, the engines lurching for a few seconds before they stopped "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire"

Rose smirked as she teased "You think you're so impressive"

The Doctor replied indignantly "I AM so impressive!"

"You wish!"

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go" He smirked at her as he pumped a lever furiously "Hold on!"

When they landed, Rose didn't have to fake the excitement as she asked "Where are we?"

The Doctor merely gestured towards the door, as Rose grinned up at him "What's out there?"

The Doctor gestured towards the door again.

Rose could barely contain her excitement and joy as she opened the TARDIS doors, it never got old stepping out of the TARDIS with a sense of wonder and curiosity.

Even better was that Rose knew she could save lives this time, rather than be stuck inside a room with the sun filter going down. She remembered the Doctor telling her about how Jabe died, she would stop that this time and she would be of more help rather than sitting around waiting to be rescued.

The Doctor followed her out of the TARDIS and opened the shutters of an enormous window with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose stares in awe at the view despite having seen it before, and wonders down the stairs to the window.

The Doctor grinned at the look on her face as he spoke "You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to be killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day… hold on…" he pauses as he looks at his watch "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Rose just stares out of the window as she speaks softly "I'm not afraid of dying"

The Doctor looks at her strangely "What are you afraid of?"

Rose shrugged "Loneliness" she paused "Of being left behind by someone you love, knowing they're out their alive but that you can never reach them - never see or hear them again" Rose's eyes clouded over as she recalled the moment on Bad Wolf Bay, when she thought she would never see her Doctor again.

She shook herself out of her stupor and looked towards the Doctor who could barely conceal the surprise and pain reflected in his eyes.

"Speaking from experience?" He questioned softly.

"Nah, I'm just a 19 year old shop girl - I've had my mum and Mickey all my life" she smiled brightly as she realised that's exactly what she was now, she could change what happened at Canary Warf.

The Doctor was about to say something when a computer voice rang out "Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

Rose and the Doctor were walking down a corridor when Rose asked excitedly "So, when it says 'guests' does that mean aliens?"

The Doctor grinned at Rose "Yep"

"What are they doing here then? Watching the Earth die?"

"Yep!" He said as he opened a door with the sonic screwdriver "It's an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn" 

"And by great and good I'm gonna hazard a guess and say you mean the rich?" Rose said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"What for?"

"Fun"

Rose smiled a little "Some things never change then. The rich always having a sense of the macabre"

The Doctor chuckled at Rose's observation, she was strange that's for sure. When she accompanied him to the Consciousness she had all but demanded that he give the living plastic a chance and her biggest fear was loneliness, of being left behind.

"But doesn't the sun expanding take hundreds of years?" Rose's question broke the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"Millions" The Doctor corrected as they stood by the window in the Manchester suite "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He points out of the window at tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

Rose peers out the window "I thought the continents shifted and things but the planet looks the same as ever" Rose looked up at the Doctor who smiled.

"They did, and the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

"How long has it got?"

The Doctor looked at his watch "About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted."

Rose glanced up at the Doctor who was now staring stoically at the Earth "What about all the people? Where are they?"

"It's empty" The Doctor assured her "They're all gone. All left."

Rose nods solemnly as she stares at the Earth.

"Who the hell are you?" Came the rude voice of the Steward.

Rose and the Doctor turned and faced the blue alien.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

Rose rolls her eyes at the Stewards rudeness as the Doctor replies "That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" He flashes his psychic paper at the steward "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. That all right?"

The Steward looks at a loss for a moment before saying "Well… obviously" causing the Doctor to grin "Apologies, et cetera. If you're onboard, we'd better start. Enjoy."

"Well he was rude" Rose muttered to the Doctor who grinned.

He then shows her the psychic paper "The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time" he explains.

Rose grinned at him as she teased "Go party crashing often, Doctor?"

The Doctor chuckled "I suppose you could say that"

The Steward then starts speaking through the microphone at the other end of the suite "We have in attendance, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions." He claps his hands and a lot of little blue people start scurrying around.

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

Jabe, Lute and Coffa walk through the doors as the Steward pauses for them.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon"

Rose leans closer to the Doctor "Did you bring gifts then Doctor?"

The Doctor frowns "Ah."

"Not so prepared then" She smirks at him.

The Steward continues his introductions "And next, from the Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme… The inventors of the hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! … Cal 'Spark Plug' … Mr and Mrs Pakoo … The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light"

Rose turns away from the Steward as she sees Jabe, Lute and Coffa approach them.

"The Gift of Peace" Jabe smiles as she passes a cutting to the Doctor "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather"

"Thank you!" The Doctor grins at her, as he passes the gift to Rose "Yes, gifts… erm…"

Rose pulled three hairs from her head as she interrupted "We give you a cutting of myself"

Jabe smiled at Rose "Thank you"

As Jabe, Lute and Coffa move on Rose turns to see the Face of Bo being wheeled in.

"Quick thinking" The Doctor said happily to Rose "I didn't have anything else to give her except perhaps the air in my lungs"

Rose snorted "Wouldn't that be like snogging her?"

The Doctor looked away as his ears turned red "The Moxx of Balhoon!" he greeted as he casually ignored Rose's observation.

Rose ducked behind the Doctor discretely as the Moxx of Balhoon spoke "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva"

Rose giggled as he spat into the Doctor's eye and said "Thank you very much, we give you a cutting of myself!" she tried not to laugh at the Doctor's face as she handed over three hairs to the Moxx of Balhoon.

As the Doctor rubbed the spit out of his eye he grumbled "You're only laughing because he missed you."

Rose sniggered "Now Doctor, don't pout".

He scowled at her before smiling as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approached them "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you a cutting from my companions peroxide blonde head" he pulls three hairs, whilst Rose pouts at him.

"A gift of peace in all good faith" One of them say as he hands over a large silver egg, which the Doctor takes and passes over to Rose who was still pouting.

He smirks at her "Now Rose, don't pout".

They turn back to the Steward "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human."

The Doctor glances at Rose, as Cassandra is wheeled through.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen" The Steward finishes her introduction.

Cassandra speaks then "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know its shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am."

The Doctor laughs silently and looks at Rose to see her reaction.

Rose is trying as hard as she can to keep anger and pity out of her expression - anger because of what she did her on the observation deck and then on New Earth and pity from seeing her die in her own arms.

The Doctor frowns as he sees the conflicting emotions in her eyes, Cassandra was the only one she had reacted negatively towards.

"Thin and dainty!" Cassandra continues happily "I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the two men in white who had wheeled her in holds up a canister which he sprays onto Cassandra.

"Truly, I am The Last Human" Cassandra boasts "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. I have come to honour them and…" Cassandra sniffs "… say goodbye. Oh, no tears." One of the men wipes her eyes "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg."

Cassandra pauses as one of the staff comes in and displays the egg to the room "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." She pauses "Or was that my third husband?"

Rose rolls her eyes as the Doctor laughs.

"Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" Cassandra laughs and mumbles to herself for a moment. Behind her, a large jukebox is wheeled into the room. "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an Ipod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

Rose tries not to laugh.

"Play on!" Cassandra says happily as one of the staff press a button and the record falls into place. The 'Ipod' starts playing Tainted Love by Soft Cell,

Rose cant hide her giggle, especially when the Doctor bops around happily. She looks around and runs from the room much like she did last time, however this time rather than being overwhelmed, she's laughing hysterically.

As she's laughing she barely notices the Doctor come into the room behind her.

"What's tickled you then?" The Doctor asks curiously.

Rose laughs shakily as she calms down "I'm sorry it's just the thought of Tainted Love ever being thought of as 'classical music' not to mention the legend of ostriches - I had to get out of there, I think even in the future laughing hysterically as someone's speaking is rude" she added with a grin.

The Doctor chuckled and sits on the opposite side of the stairs to Rose "What do you think then? Other than the 'classical music' and the ostrich?"

Rose gave him her tongue in tooth grin "They're just so alien!" She said it a lot more excitedly than she had last time "The aliens are so alien! It's brilliant!"

The Doctor grins widely at her, only his eyes showing his surprise at her excitement and acceptance.

Rose glances at him "They're all speaking English"

"No - you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates." The Doctor explains, not losing his grin.

"It's inside my brain?"

"Well, in a good way" The Doctor rushed to explain, he didn't want an angry, hysterical woman after him.

"It gets inside my head and you didn't even ask?" Rose says calmly.

The Doctor looks a bit puzzled "I didn't think about it like that"

Rose grinned at the Doctor "Does your ship change my head in any other way?"

The Doctor looks a bit thrown at Rose's sudden mood change "No, no"

Rose smiles a little at that "Where are you from, Doctor?" she asks softly.

"All over the place" He answers evasively.

"What planet?" Rose continued curiously.

The Doctor sat up and looked away from her "It's not as if you'd know it"

"Well maybe not… but it's not everyday you get to ask that question" She grins at him "What species?"

"I'm just the Doctor"

"Can't I just have a name?"

The Doctor glances at her for a moment before he gets up and walks down the steps away from her.

Rose sighs and follows him down "Alright… as my mate Shareen says… don't argue with the designated driver…"

The Doctor smiled at that as he stared out of the window.

Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket and uses the same joke as last time to lighten up the mood as she holds it up "Cant exactly call for a taxi… there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!"

The Doctor turns back to her "Tell you what…" he takes the phone from her "With a little bit of jiggery pokery…" he takes the back off the phone.

Rose teases "Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?"

The Doctor smirks "Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

Rose laughed "Nah, failed hullabaloo"

The Doctor chuckled as he fit in a new battery and passed the phone back to Rose "There you go."

Rose takes it as she smiles at him and rings her mum.

"Hello?" Rose hears her mum's voice on the other end of the line and although she knew it would work she cant help but laugh a little in amazement.

"Mum?"

"Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day!"

Rose lets out another laugh as her mum speaks.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! You alright, though?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later"

"Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! I'm fine! Top of the world!" Rose jokes causing the Doctor to chuckle.

Rose lowers her mobile as she hangs up.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill" The Doctor grins at her.

"That was five billion years ago!" Rose said, staring at the Doctor "I just called through time!"

The Doctor chuckles at the amazed look on her face.

Rose searched through her memories of this conversation and recalled she had never thanked him, she had just gone on about how her mum was dead now. Rose grinned at the Doctor as she threw her arms around him, she felt him stiffen in surprise before he raised his arms around her "Thank you, Doctor" she whispered as she smiled into his neck.

He just nodded, a little dazed at the hug.

The ship shudders a little as Rose lets go of him.

Rose hides her grin as the Doctor says "That's not supposed to happen…" his expression is a mixture of curiosity and excitement, and Rose cant quite keep the excitement of adventure from her own expression causing the Doctor to smirk at her.

As they re enter the Manchester Suite, Rose hears the Moxx of Balhoon speaking with the Face of Bo "… this is the Bad Wolf scenario…"

Rose's eyes widen as she hears the first mention of Bad Wolf, she hadn't noticed last time.

The Doctor walks ahead of Rose as he speaks "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that" he starts fiddling with a control panel as Jabe approaches them "What do you think, Jabe?" Rose has to quell the small amount of jealousy she feels when he speaks to her "Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

Jabe shrugs "It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me"

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know… but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And…" she pauses as she gestures to Rose "… your wife."

The Doctor shakes his head "She's not my wife."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

Jabe glances at Rose "Prostitute?"

Rose glares at Jabe, insulted "Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind? You don't just go making assumptions like that!" The Doctor raises his eyebrows "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She starts to make her way over to Cassandra.

The Doctor chuckles "Don't start a fight"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Don't make me explain" He said rolling his eyes, before offering his arm to Jabe "I'm all yours"

Rose grinned as she shouted to the Doctor "And I want you home by midnight!"

The Doctor grins back at her.

"Cassandra?" Rose says softly "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler"

"Hmm, yes of course" Cassandra replies absently "Walk with me"

They both head over to the window as Cassandra speaks "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice" she sighed "I had such fun."

"What happened to everyone else? The Human Race - where did it go?"

"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky"

"So, your NOT the last human" Rose smirked knowing how much it annoyed Cassandra.

"I am the last PURE human. The others… mingled." She made a noise of disgust "Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them?" she lowers her voice to a whisper and spits out the word with distaste "Mongrels."

"Right. And you stayed behind" Rose said barely managing to keep her temper under control.

"I kept myself pure" Cassandra shot back.

"How many operations have you had?" Rose asked her pity all but gone now.

"708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word?" Cassandra glanced at Rose "You could be a little flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out"

"I'd rather die" Rose spat back.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt-"

"No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die than to live like you - a bitchy trampoline."

"Oh well. What do you know" Cassandra replied dismissively.

"I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. You're eyes are all that you have left of your humanity now Cassandra, because you truly do have some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen but everything else got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." As she wandered off after her rant, she turned to see Cassandra looking at her with the oddest expression.

Cassandra started speaking again "The planet's end. Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilisation. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."

Toxic by Britney Spears was suddenly blasted out of the Jukebox.

Rose rolled her eyes and headed over to the Face of Bo before she collapsed in a fit of giggles about Cassandra getting her own history so wrong.

"Hello, Rose Tyler" The Face of Bo spoke into her mind "You look as beautiful as ever".

Rose's eyes widened "Have we met before?"

"In a previous timeline my dear" He chuckled.

"How did you-?"

The Face of Bo chuckled again "I suppose I do look different to when I first met you… but you told me about your 'mission' to save both you and the Doctor from a lifetime of loneliness"

"I meet you?" Rose was confused, as far as she was aware she had only met the Face of Bo twice in her last timeline, the second time she was possessed by Cassandra.

"Dancing to Glenn Miller, Moonlight Serenade" The Face of Bo recollects as Rose gasps.

"Jack?" She gapes at him "How did you-"

"I cant tell you that Rosie, but I am so very glad I met you on that barrage balloon"

Rose feels a tear fall down her cheek as she places a hand on the glass jar the Face of Bo is in and speaks softly "Do I change Canary Warf?"

"I cant tell you that Rosie, sorry"

Rose nods "Do we keep in touch? Or the Doctor at least? Tell me you're not on your own?"

Jack chuckles warmly "If you do change Canary Warf, I have no doubt we'll stay the best of friends"

Rose smiles sadly "Well at least we'll always have our dance in the air raid"

The Face of Bo laughs "A most treasured memory, I assure you"

Rose removes her hand from the glass as she sees the Doctor re enter the room, "Hold on - I remember telling you about this in Cardiff! Does this mean you know what happens?"

"Of course - but I cant mess with the timeline, much like you though you do have more leeway"

Rose giggled happily "Oh, Jack - I love you, you know? Besides the Doctor, you were my best friend. You still are I suppose" She leaned forward and kissed the glass softly as she saw the Doctor enter the room "We'll speak later?"

"Of course Rosie"

Rose winked at him as she made her way over to the Doctor who was staring at her surprised.

"You're crying" He said softly.

Rose grinned at him as she wiped away her tears "Yeah, sorry. I was talking to the Face of Bo"

"Yeah, I saw… you kissed him" The Doctor said hesitantly with a strange look on his face.

Rose giggled "It was an enigmatic conversation"

The Doctor chuckled at that before Jabe interrupted them.

Looking at her computer she spoke loudly "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one"

Cassandra gasped dramatically "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me."

The Doctor takes the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand as the Moxx of Balhoon shouts "Summon the Steward!"

Jabe shakes her head sadly "I'm afraid the Steward is dead"

Rose gasped as she realised that whilst she was arguing with Cassandra and catching up with Jack, someone died and she had forgotten him.

"You cant save everyone Rosie, no matter how hard you try" She heard Jack's voice echo in her mind, whilst the Doctor looked at her concerned.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx of Balhoon demanded.

Cassandra then spoke up "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Bo! He invited us!" Jack shakes his large head as Cassandra continues "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

Rose glared at Cassandra as she muttered "Talk to the skin! Talk to the skin!"

The Doctor rose an eyebrow at her, amused "Easy way of finding out. Someone brought a little pet on board" he shows them all the spider "Let's send him back to Master."

He places the spider down on the floor. They all watched as the spider scuttled along to Cassandra, looking up at her before moving on to the feet of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

Cassandra gasped again "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!"

The Doctor grinned "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…" he pauses as one of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme tries to strike him, catching it's arm and ripping it off "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea."

He rips a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme crumple into a bundle of black cloaks causing everyone to gasp as Cassandra rolls her eyes.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" The Doctor nudges the spider with his foot "Go home!"

The spider then ambles back over to Cassandra who hisses at the Doctor "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed!" causing the Doctor to raise his eyebrows.

Rose hears Jack snigger in her mind as she sent him a mental message "I don't know about you but I enjoyed kissing him on the game station!"

"I know what you mean Rosie, and genius always suited the Doctor!"

They were both brought back to the present when Cassandra shouts "At arms!" causing her two bodyguards to raise their canisters towards the Doctor.

Rose has to hold back a laugh as the Doctor says mockingly "What are you going to do, moisturize me?"

Cassandra glares at him "With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face"

The Doctor scoffs "Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"

Cassandra rolls her eyes "I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

Rose, even after all this time, still couldn't believe how callous Cassandra was - a man had already died. Jack gave her a mental hug, as did the TARDIS as they felt her upset.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money" The Doctor stares at her in disgust.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

The Moxx of Balhoon cut in "Arrest her!"

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option, and here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in you're rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra said coldly.

"Then you'll burn with us" Jabe glowered at 'The Last Human'.

Cassandra smiled smugly "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but… I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders - activate"

A series of explosions happened around the ship.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband" She giggles softly "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings…"

Cassandra and her bodyguards teleport out as the computer says "Heat levels rising"

The Moxx of Balhoon shouts "Reset the computer!"

"Only the Steward would know how" Jabe replies helplessly.

The Doctor shakes his head "No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Rose, Jabe, come on."

Rose and Jabe head out of the room ahead of the Doctor as he turns around and calls out "You lot - just chill!"

Rose follows Jabe and the Doctor back down the maintenance corridor until they reach the ventilation chamber.

"Oh." The Doctor says annoyed "And guess where the switch is"

Jabe and Rose look across to where the switch is on the other side of the enormous fans.

Rose looked at the lever to the side and grabbed it pulling it down, causing the fans to slow down.

The Doctor and Jabe looked at her "Jabe you should get out of here, the heats going to vent through here" Rose said softly.

Jabe looks to the Doctor who nods "Get everyone away from the windows! They're going to crack!"

"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord!" Jabe shot back as she left the room, causing the Doctor to grin at her.

The Doctor runs to the fans and manages to dodge the first fan before looking anxiously up at the next.

Rose grips the lever tighter as her hands begin to burn from the heat, sweat pouring off of her.

The Doctor dodges under the second fan.

Rose gasps out in pain as the burning gets worse, causing the Doctor to look back.

"Rose!" He shouts back to her, concern lacing his voice.

Rose glances at him "I'm alright - just hurry up!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes "I'd like to see you try this!"

Rose laughs "Maybe next time, Doctor!"

He dodges the third fan quickly and rushes to the switch, pulling it down "Raise shields!"

Rose lets out a breath of relief as she lets go of the lever and glances down at her hands which were covered in burns.

The Doctor walks back through the fans which had slowed down considerably, when he's clear of the fans Rose runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck.

The Doctor laughs in relief as he puts his own arms around her.

"We did it!" Rose said happily as she let go of him.

The Doctor grinned widely at her before catching sight of her burned hands "Rose, you said you were okay"

She smiled softly "I am, Doctor - it's just a little burn"

He rolled his eyes "I'll take care of them when we get back to the TARDIS"

When they reach the observation deck, Jabe rushes over to them "Are you both alright?"

Rose smiled at her "Yeah, we're fine. How about everyone up here? Any casualties?"

Jabe smiled happily "No, you raised the shields just in time"

The Doctor ignored them as he looked around the room "You know what Rose? I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby."

"What about the ostrich egg?" Rose asked nodding over to where the egg was perched.

The Doctor grinned at her as he strode over to the egg and broke it open, the teleportation feed falling to the ground.

He picked it up "Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed"

The Doctor twists the feed causing Cassandra to appear before them, apparently in the middle of gloating "Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces." She stopped then as she appeared to notice her new surroundings "Oh."

"The Last Human" The Doctor said calmly.

Flustered Cassandra attempted to stammer out an excuse "So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er… the human club."

Rose cut in then "Someone died Cassandra!" Rage shone in her hazel eyes as she continued "You murdered the Steward, maybe your spiders killed some of the staff and more would have followed!"

"That depends on your definition of people-"

Rose cut her off "I mean walking, talking, living people Cassandra!"

"Yes, well, that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then Rose Tyler! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak?" Rose spat viciously.

"And what?"

"She said creak!" The Doctor said gleefully "You're creaking!"

Rose walks to the Doctor's side as they watch Cassandra dry out.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

The Doctor smirks "You raised the temperature"

Cassandra, terrified, pleads "Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor! Rose!"

Rose cant stop herself as she whispers "Help her"

The Doctor looked at her and saw nothing but pity in her eyes, her anger having left.

"Everything has its time and everything dies"

"I'm… too… young!" Cassandra gasped out as she shrivelled up before exploding.

Rose sneaks a look at the Doctor and like last time he looks completely cold and not at all fazed. She watches him walk away.

Rose wanders over to the window as the rest of the guests leave. She stands there for some time until the Doctor returns.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And nobody saw it go… don't get me wrong, I'm happy all the guests are alive and most of the staff…" She trails off as the Doctor looks down at her "But… all those years… all that history and no one was even looking. It's just…"

The Doctor holds out his hand to her "Come with me"

He leads her back into the TARDIS, taking her down to the medical bay as he carefully tends to her hands.

"You alright?" He asks softly.

Rose sniffs slightly and smiles weakly "Yeah… I'm glad most of us survived… I still feel bad about the steward though - I cant believe anyone could be so callous as to commit murder just to get money"

The Doctor smiled at Rose "I know."

OoOoOo

Rose follows the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into Piccadilly Circus. She watches the crowd as the Doctor stands beside her.

"You think it'll all last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it wont. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky" They both look up and after a moment the Doctor adds "My planet's gone"

Rose looks at him sadly.

"It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

Rose takes his hand in hers "What happened?"

The Doctor looked down at her and Rose was noticed he was close to tears "There was a war. And we lost."

"A war with who?" The Doctor doesn't answer, seemingly lost in thought.

"What about your people? What was it Jabe said… Time Lords?"

"I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else"

Rose squeezes his hand "There's me…" she smiles at him.

He looks at her surprised "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"No" Rose states confidently "I want…" she trails off _I want forever _"Can you smell chips?"

The Doctor laughs "Yeah. Yeah!"

Rose smiles up at him "I want chips."

The Doctor grins at her "Me too"

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is! You can pay"

The Doctor grins wider "No money"

Rose teases him "What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me" he smiles at her, delighted "We've only got five billion years before the shops close…" she jokes as they walked down the street together laughing, hand in hand as Rose nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think.

Rose remembers everything she did as Bad Wolf ever since Bad Wolf visited her.

I hope you liked the relationship between the Face of Bo/Jack and Rose.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Unquiet Dead

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thank you to all of you who reviewed Chapter Two, I really appreciate it.

I am also really sorry - I think I keep changing the tense I'm writing in half way through and then I change back again. I'm trying to correct it in my writing and if it does bother you, I do apologise and am working on it.

I am trying to update every day or at least every few days so you wont have to wait long for a new chapter.

OoOoOo

**The Unquiet Dead **

The TARDIS shook as the Doctor shouted out commands "Hold that one down!" he pointed to something.

Rose rolled her eyes, exasperated "I'm HOLDING this one down!"

"Well, hold them BOTH down!" He rose his eyebrows as Rose then threw her leg up over the console to hold the other button down.

"It's not going to work!"

"Oi!" The Doctor grinned at her "I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

Rose muttered "About nine years out of your driving range", she glanced up at the Doctor "What happened in 1860?"

The Doctor shrugged happily "I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!"

As the TARDIS lands, both the Doctor and Rose fall on the floor, Rose broke the silence first by laughing, the Doctor chuckled as he helped her to her feet.

"Blimey!" Rose said.

"You're telling me! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken…" she smirked as she teased "Though I think you need some driving lessons!"

The Doctor looked offended for a moment before he laughed and looked at the screen "I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860"

Rose looked at him excitedly "It's Christmas!"

The Doctor gestured to the door then "All yours."

Rose grinned "Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and its gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you" she stared at the Doctor intently as she repeated what she said last time "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago… no wonder you never stay still…"

The Doctor smiled "Not a bad life."

Rose gave him her tongue in teeth grin "Better with two."

They stand grinning at each other for a few moments before Rose slaps his bum and dashes to the door "Come on then!"

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?!"

"1860!"

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella!"

Rose arched an eyebrow "Really? Could be fun"

The Doctor snorted "There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

Rose rushes off quickly as the Doctor grins after her. She smiles as she finds the same dress as last time and puts it on, she had forgotten how beautiful it was.

She wanders back into the console room and watches the Doctor do unnecessary repair work as he waits. He turns his sonic screwdriver off as he notices her and looks at her in surprise.

"Blimey!" He stares at her shocked.

Rose smiles as she jokes "Don't laugh!"

Before he can stop himself he says "You look beautiful!"

Rose blushes lightly as she beams at the Doctor.

The Doctor looks away awkwardly "…Considering."

Rose arches an eyebrow still grinning "Considering what? That I'm human?" she asked teasingly.

His ears go red as he turns away from her.

"I see you've changed too" She said, glancing at his jumper in amusement.

He jumps out from beneath the controls and grins at her "Come on, then!"

Rose smirks "You, stay there! This is mine!"

The Doctor stares after her as she hurries towards the door and opens it.

Rose steps out of the TARDIS and jumps a little on the snow as the Doctor follows her out.

"Ready for this?" He asks softly, offering her his arm which she takes "Here we go. History!"

They walk down the street together, the Doctor with his usual grin and Rose looking around in wonder - she still loves stepping out into the past, future or different planets no matter if she's seen them before.

The Doctor wanders off to buy a newspaper as Rose watches him with a smile.

The Doctor was frowning as he came back over to Rose "I got the flight a bit wrong."

Rose grinned at him "I don't care."

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I don't care!"

"And it's not Naples."

"I don't care."

The Doctor looks at the newspaper in distaste "It's Cardiff."

Rose rolls her eyes "Don't be a snob. Great things will happen in Cardiff one day, Doctor"

The Doctor rose his eyebrows "You're cute when you're delusional"

Rose sniggered "Thanks Doctor, appreciate it"

He chuckled "Your welcome, Rose" he grins then when they hear screaming "Now, that's more like it!" He tosses the newspaper away and runs in the direction of the screaming, Rose lifts up her dress and follows after him.

When they enter the theatre, they see the gas creatures zooming around, and Rose has to laugh when she hears the Doctor shout "Fantastic!" as he ducks out of the way of a gas creature.

Rose stares at the Gelth as they leave the old woman's mouth, and watches as the dead woman slumps back.

The Doctor approaches Charles' Dickens as Rose is lost in thought about Gwyneth and the Gelth "Did you see where it came from?"

Dickens glares at the Doctor "Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" the Doctor looks slightly taken aback by Dickens.

Rose chuckles before shouting "Oi! Leave her alone!" towards Mr Sneed and Gwyneth who were making off with the dead woman's body. She turns towards the Doctor "I'll go after 'em, Doctor!"

"Be careful!" The Doctor shouts after her before turning back to Dickens.

"Gwyneth!" Rose exclaims looking at the young servant girl, "Listen, I know what's going on - me and the Doctor we can help -" she was cut off by Sneed covering her mouth and nose with a tissue, and struggles against him before going limp.

She just hears the Doctor shout her name before blacking out.

OoOoOo

Rose wakes up on the same table as last time "Oh you're kidding me!" she mutters as she hears groaning behind her.

She turns to see Mr Redpath staggering towards her, she jumps up off the table and runs to the door.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She screams banging on the door, "Open the door!" She turns her head and sees Mrs Redpath rise from her coffin "Doctor! Let me out! Doctor!" She continues banging on the door and pulling the door handle.

A hand is clamped over her mouth muffling her scream. Relief shines in her eyes as the Doctor kicks in the door "I think this is MY dance!" he says pulling Rose from the corpse's grasp.

"It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence" Dickens said shocked.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." He grins down at Rose, who was panting "Hi!"

"Hello!" She replied happily "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens!"

"Oh, hi Charlie!" Rose smiles at Dickens who looks a little flustered.

The Doctor frowns for a moment before turning to the corpses "My names the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

Mr Redpath speaks "We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us." Both Mr Redpath and his grandmother raise their heads to the ceiling as the Gelth leave them and they fall motionless to the floor.

Rose, the Doctor and Charles follow Gwyneth and Mr Sneed into the parlour where Gwyneth pours them all tea.

Rose glares at Sneed as she has a go at him, the Doctor just watches her clearly amused "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man!" The Doctor sniggers as she pauses, causing her to arch an eyebrow at him.

Sneed takes advantage of the pause "I wont be spoken to like this!"

Rose glares murderously at him, she was even angrier than last time because she knew that he was aware of the walking corpses "Yeah, you will!" He sits back meekly in his chair as she continues "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leave me to die! So come on! Tell us!"

He swallows nervously "It's not my fault, it's this house!"

"This house didn't leave me to die!" She shot back at him.

"W-well, it always had a reputation." He stuttered "Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-" he stops as he notes Dickens's offended look "… the er, dear departed started getting restless." he amended quickly.

"Tommyrot" Dickens scoffs.

"You witnessed it! Cant keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps…"

Gwyneth gives the Doctor his tea "Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." The Doctor looks at her retreating back curiously as Sneed continues.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy"

Rose cut in then "Charlie, it wasn't a trick or an illusion" he looks at her curiously "They tried to kill me - if it was a trick I don't think it would have gone so far"

Dickens looked confused by Rose's argument and not so sure of his own opinion now.

The Doctor looks at Rose approvingly before turning to Sneed "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that"

The Doctor nodded "Means its getting stronger, the rifts getting wider and something's sneaking through"

Rose tilted her head "What's the rift?"

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

"That's how I got the house so cheap" Sneed puts in "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a… shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

OoOoOo

Gwyneth is lighting a gas lamp as Rose wanders into the kitchen and starts washing up.

Gwyneth gasps "Please, Miss! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!"

Rose smiles softly "Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death." she hands Gwyneth the cloth to dry up "So, did you go to school?"

Gwyneth looks at Rose "Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper." she looked uncertain for a moment "To be honest, I hated every second."

"Me too!" Rose laughs with Gwyneth.

Gwyneth leans in a little and whispers "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!"

Rose grinned "I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go look at boys!"

Gwyneth looks scandalised "Well, I don't know much about that, miss" she turns back to the washing up.

Rose smiled "Come on, times haven't changed that much! I bet you've done the same."

"I don't think so, miss"

"Gwyneth! You can tell me! Bet you've got your eye on someone."

"I suppose. There is one lad…" Rose grins at the confession "The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!"

Rose laughs "Oh, I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum."

Gwyneth looks shocked "Well, I have never heard the like!"

Rose giggles and Gwyneth laughs a little too.

"Ask him out! Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." Rose smiled, a little sadly as she remembered herself saying this last time and Gwyneth dying soon after.

Gwyneth chuckles "I swear, it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing!"

Rose shrugs "Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr Sneed"

Gwyneth glances at Rose "Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

Rose looks at Gwyneth sadly "I'm sorry. I lost my dad"

Gwyneth smiled "Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss."

"Maybe" Rose nods. "My father died a few years back"

"You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever"

Rose smiled "How do you know all this?"

"Mr Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss."

"No, no servants where I'm from"

"And you've come such a long way… you're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that." she stares at Rose intently "All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise… and the metal boxes racing past… and the birds in the sky… they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you - you've flown so far, further than anyone! From a different universe… the things you've seen… the loneliness… the metal monsters… the big bad wolf-" she staggers backwards in fear "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss!"

Rose steps forwards and wraps an arm around Gwyneth "S'alright…"

"I cant help it - ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" The Doctor speaks from the doorway behind them, making both the girls jump.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head."

The Doctor smiles "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key."

Rose glared at the Doctor as he called her 'the key', she could see that he was already thinking of using her to help the Gelth - not even seeing the young girl, just part of something that could ease his guilt.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts."

"Well that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

Rose sighed as she looked pointedly at the Doctor "We are NOT having a séance"

The Doctor grinned at her, ignoring her comment for the most part "We're going to have a séance"

OoOoOo

They all sat around the table in Sneed's parlour as Gwyneth spoke "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands."

Dickens scoffed "I cant take part in this." he got up to leave.

"Humbug?" The Doctor responded "Come on, open mind"

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

Rose glared at him "Leave her alone"

The Doctor nodded "I wouldn't antagonize her, besides, I love a happy medium." he adds with a laugh.

Rose snorts "I cant believe you just said that"

The Doctor just grins at Rose before turning to Dickens "Come on, we might need you." Dickens sat back down "Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out."

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Dickens rolls her eyes as Gwyneth continues "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." She raises her eyes to the ceiling and a murmuring fills the room.

"Can you hear that?" Rose questioned softly.

Dickens scoffed again, though looked a bit uncertain "Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly."

Rose rolled her eyes "Look at her"

"I feel them. I feel them!" Gwyneth said as the Gelth started filling the room.

"What're they saying?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"They cant get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I cant!"

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you Gwyneth. Make the link"

Gwyneth looks pained for a moment before she lowers her head and opens her eyes "Yes." Three gaseous figures appear behind her. Dicken's mouth drops open in surprise.

"Great God" Sneed gasps "Spirits from the other side!"

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor corrected.

One of the figures started speaking then in an angelic, childlike voice with Gwyneth voice echoing it's words "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge"

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why, what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came."

"War? What war?" Dickens interjected confused.

"The Time War"

Rose glanced at the Doctor and saw the guilt and pain in his eyes as he looked back at her. And right there her hatred for the Gelth grew as she watched them manipulate her Doctor.

"The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses"

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!"

"Doctor we cant!" Rose cut in.

"Why not?" He looked back at her, confused at her attitude - this was the girl who wanted him to save Cassandra, to give the Nestene Consciousness a chance - why was she so against the Gelth surviving "Because it's not decent, not polite?"

Rose stares at him "No, because something doesn't feel right Doctor!"

He raises his eyebrows at her as the Gelth continue "Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!"

They disappear and Gwyneth collapses. Rose rushes over to the girls side immediately "Gwyneth!"

Charles Dickens seems to be sat their in shock as he mutters "All true."

"Gwyneth are you okay?" Rose asks the servant.

"It's all true" Dickens repeats.

The Doctor just stares at Rose in silence.

OoOoOo

Rose mopped Gwyneth's head as she lay asleep on a couch.

"Why are you so against the Gelth?" The Doctor finally asked.

"I don't trust them" Rose glanced at him "If they just want the bodies of the dead, why'd they try and kill me?"

Gwyneth stirred as they argued and Rose turned to her "It's alright. You just sleep"

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?"

The Doctor steps in "They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival."

Rose turns to him angrily "And what of her surviving?! Can you honestly say that the Gelth wont kill her, or the rest of us when the 'bridge' is made?"

The Doctor stared at her "They've been speaking to her all her life, why would they hurt her?"

Rose arched an eyebrow "Why would they hurt her before they could use her?"

The Doctor sighed "The last of the Gelth -"

Rose cut him off "They're not having her!"

Gwyneth puts a hand on Rose's arm "Don't I get a say, miss?"

Both Rose and the Doctor turn to her "Look, Gwyneth you don't understand."

Gwyneth smiled calmly "I understand. It's very clear inside your head"

Rose stared at her "Then you know why you cant do it!"

The Doctor stared at Gwyneth and rose in confusion - what in Rose's head could make Gwyneth want to damn an entire species?

"But I have to help my angels" Gwyneth hugged Rose and whispered in her ear "the Thief must learn he can be wrong."

Rose felt her heart weigh heavy in her chest as Gwyneth spoke "Is there no way?", Gwyneth shook her head, no. She nodded sadly and felt the TARDIS give her a mental hug and send waves of comfort and shared sorrow for what was to come.

Gwyneth smiled "My angels are waiting for me… Doctor, what do I have to do?"

The Doctor emphasised his point "You don't HAVE to do anything"

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me."

The Doctor smiles at her "We need to find the rift." he approaches Sneed and Dickens "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the Morgue"

Rose asks dryly "No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there?"

Everyone just stared at her for a moment.

OoOoOo

"Talk about Bleak House" The Doctor says entering the Morgue.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, the Doctor looked at her "I don't remember any corpses walking around in 1869... Does that mean time can be rewritten?"

The Doctor nodded "Time's in flux. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

He walked away from her then.

"Doctor - I think the room is getting colder" Dickens pointed out.

"Here they come" Rose said as Gelth flooded into the room.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!"

Rose shouted out "Promise you wont hurt her!"

But the Gelth, like last time ignored her "Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth."

The Doctor spoke up "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?"

Gwyneth looked towards the Gelth "My angels. I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?"

"Here beneath the arch" The Gelth said joyfully as Gwyneth positioned herself beneath the arch.

Rose remembered last time _I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch_. She rushed over to Gwyneth and kissed her cheek whilst feeling for her pulse, there wasn't one. "I'm so sorry, Gwyneth" Rose whispered.

Gwyneth placed her hands on Rose's cheeks "You cant save everyone, child"

Rose staggers backwards as the Gelth say "Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!"

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!"

"Bridgehead establishing"

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" The Gelth shout as more pour from Gwyneth's mouth "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

Dickens looks a bit queasy as he points out "There's rather a lot of them, eh?"

"The bridge is open. We descend" The Gelth figure suddenly becomes demonic as the gas turns from angelic blue to a fiery red "The Gelth will come through in force"

Dickens' eyes widen "You said that you were _few_ in number!"

The Gelth sneers "A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses"

The bodies in the Morgue begin to rise.

"Gwyneth… stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-" Sneed pleads with Gwyneth.

Rose lunges forward as she cries out "Mr. Sneed! Get back!" But the Doctor grabs her waist and pulls her back, as one of the corpses grab Sneed from behind and breaks his neck allowing another Gelth to fill his body.

As Mr Sneed looks up at them with dead eyes the Doctor says shakily "I think it's gone a little bit wrong."

"Oh, you think!" Rose snapped at him.

Sneed stood "I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us."

"No!" Dickens cries out.

The corpses advance on the Doctor and Rose as they speak "We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

The Doctor and Rose are backed up against a dungeon door as the Doctor shouts to Gwyneth "Stop them! Send them back! Now, Gwyneth!"

"Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth"

"I- I cant! I'm sorry!" Dickens stutters.

Rose turns and opens the dungeon door, pulling the Doctor in behind her as he locks them in.

"It's too much for me! I'm so-" He jumps and runs from the Morgue as one of the Gelth swoops at him.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth"

The Doctor snarled at them "I trusted you! I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity!" The Gelth sneered "We want this world and all its flesh"

The corpses rattle on the dungeon door.

"Not while I'm alive!" The Doctor glares at the Gelth.

"Then live no more"

Rose mutters "Because that wasn't obvious!"

The Doctor looks at Rose "I'm sorry, Rose. I should have listened to you, but I didn't and now we might die in the 19th century"

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand "It's not your fault, you just wanted to help"

"I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!" He looks even more horrified as he adds "In Cardiff!"

Rose feels around behind her for the gas lamp and pulls it free letting the gas fill the air as she replies "It's not just dying. We'll become one of them"

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" She asks looking at him.

The Doctor smiles down at her "Yeah"

"Together?"

"Yeah!" He squeezes her hand as he adds "I'm so glad I met you."

Rose grins at him "Me too."

They stand their smiling at each other when Dickens comes rushing back into the room "Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you doing?"

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" he says as he turns on another gas lamp on. Rose starts coughing as he speaks.

"Brilliant. Gas!" he turns to Rose who's still coughing "How long have you been breathing it in?"

"A bit" She gestures to the gas behind them.

The Doctor grins at her as all the corpses face Dickens instead.

"I hope… oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon" He says shakily "If not immediately."

The Doctor breaks another gas canister "Plenty more!"

Suddenly all the creatures are sucked from the bodies with a scream.

"It's working!" Dickens exclaimed as the Doctor and Rose leave the dungeon.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels." The Doctor says rushing towards the servant girl.

Gwyneth just says simply "Liars."

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

Rose collapsed as the gas became too much "Charles! Get her out of here!"

OoOoOo

The Doctor's face dropped as he didn't feel a pulse on Gwyneth, he remembered Rose's words '_What about her surviving?_' she'd been the only one to see through the Gelth - if only he'd listened to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispers as he presses a kiss to Gwyneth's forehead "Thank you." He runs from the Morgue and dives out of the doorway into the street as the house goes up in flame.

His hearts seem to stop for a moment as he sees Rose lying lifeless on the ground, her lips blue.

He falls to his knees beside her and almost cries with relief when he feels her pulse.

"Gwyneth?" She croaks out moments later, when she wakes up.

The Doctor helps her to her feet as he says "I'm sorry. She closed the rift"

"At such a cost." Dickens looks back towards the house "The poor child."

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes" he pauses "I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch"

"She had a boy..." Rose paused "A whole future ahead of her..." Rose felt tears roll down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor, burying her face in his leather clad shoulder.

The Doctor seemed surprised she was even willing to touch him after he had ignored every warning she had given that the Gelth weren't to be trusted, after he had sent Gwyneth to her death and slowly wrapped his own arms around her.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know" Rose spoke as she pulled away from the hug, she looked up at the Doctor her eyes shining with tears "We cant forget her, Doctor"

"Oh, Rose, she'll never be forgotten" He replied softly.

All three of them turn to the burning house and watch it for a few more moments before heading back towards the TARDIS.

"Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um… shed. Wont be long!" The Doctor fit the key into the lock.

"What're you going to do now?" Rose asks Charles.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital!" He replied happily.

The Doctor smiled "You've cheered up!"

Charles nodded enthusiastically "Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!"

Rose grinned at him.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you" The Doctor shakes Charles' hand "Fantastic" before turning back to the TARDIS door.

"Bye, then. And, thanks." Rose smiles before she kisses him on the cheek.

Dickens looks taken aback as he says, quite flustered "Oh, my dear - how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

The Doctor smiles "You'll see. In the shed" He opens the door of the TARDIS.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's still one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?"

The Doctor pauses "Just a friend. Passing through"

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose of you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?"

Rose grins at the question and answers "They do, Charlie"

"For how long?"

"Forever!" The Doctor grins.

Dickens looks both pleased and modest at that answer.

"Right. Shed. Come on, Rose…"

They both turn to the door and Dickens speaks "In - in the box? Both of you?"

The Doctor grins at Charles "Down boy. See ya!"

They both enter the TARDIS and Rose shuts the door behind her.

"He doesn't get to tell his story does he?"

"Sorry. In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. He'll never get to tell his story."

"He was so nice!" Rose said sadly.

"But in your time, he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise."

Rose grins at the Doctor as they watch Dickens' face when the TARDIS disappears before his eyes.

OoOoOo

The reason Rose didn't save Gwyneth is because I couldn't see anyway that she could save her without the Doctor assuming that she was damning an entire species.

I wanted to portray that Gwyneth knew that because she could see what had happened last time in Rose's mind and she died because she could see all that Rose had gone through to be with him again, and knew it needed to be done.

I also think that before this episode the Doctor assumes he's in the right, that he can't be wrong and if a companion disagrees with him then they should go home.

I didn't save Sneed because I do think that had Rose tried to go and get him out of the way then the Doctor would have held her back to protect her.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4 - Aliens in London

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thank you to all of you who reviewed Chapter Three, I really appreciate it.

I am trying to update every day or at least every few days so you wont have to wait long for a new chapter.

OoOoOo

**Aliens in London**

"So, where next?" The Doctor asks as he leans against the console.

Rose smiles softly "I was thinking I could go visit my mum before we go swanning off again"

The Doctor raises his eyebrows "Oh?"

"I mean, we almost died with the Gelth - I think that was more terrifying than Cassandra and her pet spiders" Rose said with a grimace "I just - I need to see her"

The Doctor nodded, grinning at her.

As the TARDIS lands both Rose and the Doctor step out, Rose wanders ahead a little as the Doctor leans against his beloved spaceship.

She turns to face him "How long have I been gone?"

The Doctor shrugs "About 12 hours."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Rose asked arching an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm sure!"

"Well, last time we landed you were sure it was Naples in 1860 - you were 9 years out and didn't even land in Naples!" She teased with her tongue in tooth grin.

The Doctor scowls at her "Don't you need to visit your mum?"

She laughs "Right you are, Doctor! I won't be long"

He looked at her curiously "What're you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know! I've been to the year 5 billion… and only been gone, what, 12 hours?"

The Doctor snorts as Rose laughs "Nah, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareens. See you later!" She walks off but stops and turns around again before pointing at him "And you - stay!" she winked at him.

He looks both annoyed and amused at her wording as he settles himself against the TARDIS to wait.

Rose runs off in the direction of her mum's flat.

"Mum?" She shouts as she opens the door to the flat "Are you in?"

Jackie walks out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea, dropping it as she gapes at Rose looking as though she's seen a ghost.

"It's you!" She said.

"Of course it's me!" Rose's eyes widen as she realises that after Platform One she hadn't really bothered to phone her mum, and she hadn't really mentioned the travelling thing again either.

"Oh, my God. It's you. Oh, my God!" Jackie says, her voice shaking as she throws her arms around Rose.

Rose looks over her mother's shoulder to see the missing posters in the same place they were last time.

The Doctor comes crashing in then and looks sheepishly at Rose "It's not 12 hours, it's er… 12 months. You've been gone a whole year." He laughs apologetically while Rose arches an eyebrow and Jackie looks at him stunned.

"Sorry." He says softly as Jackie looks back at Rose, stroking her hair.

OoOoOo

Rose sits in an armchair the Doctor standing next to her as a policeman sits in the other armchair whilst her mum shouts furiously at them.

"The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer!" Jackie looks to the policeman "You ask her. She wont tell me! That's all she says. Travelling."

"That's what I was doing!" Rose argues back.

Jackie glares at her daughter "When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!"

"We were travelling Britain… even went to Cardiff" Rose adds, the Doctor's lips twitch upwards.

"They have phones in Cardiff!"

Rose winced "I meant to phone. I really did, I just… I forgot" she finished lamely.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why wont you tell me where you've been?"

The Doctor interrupted "Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion."

The policeman intervened then "When you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship?"

Both the Doctor and Rose shout out "No!" indignantly.

Jackie advances on the Doctor "Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a Doctor?

"I AM a Doctor!"

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate." Jackie slaps him hard, the Doctor groans loudly as Rose rolls her eyes.

OoOoOo

Rose hugs her mum in the kitchen as they both cry.

"Did you think about me at all?" Jackie asks shakily.

"I did! All the time! But…" Rose trails off.

"One phone call. Just to know that you were alive!"

"I'm sorry. I really am!"

Jackie looks at her daughter in concern "Do you know what terrifies me, is that you still cant say. What happened to you, Rose? What could be so bad that you cant tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?"

"I was with the Doctor" Rose answers honestly "We travelled, went to Cardiff - I told you I wanted to travel before I left!"

Jackie stares at Rose silently.

OoOoOo

Rose sits on the wall on the roof as the Doctor leans against it.

"I told her I was with you - that we went travelling, went to Cardiff" Rose said breaking the silence, as the Doctor glanced at her "But I missed a year! She's never gonna forgive me! Was it good?"

The Doctor shrugs "Middling"

"Well I'm so glad I got you! You're useless!"

The Doctor raises his eyebrows "Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?"

"No" Rose answered looking at her leather Doctor "No, but I cant do that to her again"

The Doctor cant quite hide his smile as she doesn't even hesitate to answer. "Well, she's not coming with us."

Rose bursts out laughing at that, the Doctor joining in.

"No chance! Can you imagine?"

The Doctor chuckles "I don't do families."

"I cant imagine why" Rose responded dryly.

"She slapped you!" She added with a laugh.

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

Rose snorts "Your face!"

"It hurt!"

"You're so gay!"

The Doctor rubs his cheek, offended.

"When you say 900 years…"

The Doctor looks at Rose "That's my age."

"Your nine hundred years old"

"Yeah."

Rose looks at the Doctor "Well, looking good for an old man" she teases.

"Oi!"

A spacecraft then narrowly misses their heads as it falls from the sky and heads for central London, smashing into Big Ben. The Doctor and Rose stand their with their mouths open, before he laughs happily clearly about to run off straight into the action.

Rose pulls him back by his arm "Do you really think we'll be able to get close enough to see what happened, in the middle of central London?"

The Doctor frowns "Good point, and we cant exactly use the TARDIS to get closer"

"We could do what everybody else does" the Doctor looks at her questioningly before she adds "We could watch it on TV" the Doctor looks as though this is a completely new idea to him.

Rose sits on the couch as the Doctor watches the TV intently.

She thinks about all the people killed by the Slitheen family - she wouldn't be able to save the experts because she wasn't allowed in and she couldn't exactly warn the Doctor without him getting suspicious.

She sighed in annoyance causing the Doctor to look at her curiously, Rose smiled faintly at him as she felt the TARDIS' presence hum in the back of her mind and the picture of a man appeared in her mind, showing her who she could save.

Jackie comes in and gives Rose a cup of tea as she says "I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again!"

Jackie continues to babble on to one of her friends as the Doctor looks at them annoyed "Oi! I'm trying to listen!"

"Oh, guess who asked me out - Billy Crewe" Jackie announces to her friends.

Rose watches as the Doctor shakes his head in annoyance, and tries not to laugh as a toddler takes the remote making the Doctor wrestle it off him.

After the news report the Doctor slips outside the backdoor of Rose's flat.

"A bit to domestic in their for you?" Rose asks from the doorway.

"Blimey, Rose!" The Doctor says as he jumps.

She grins at him "Where you going?"

"Nowhere!" He replies defensively.

She rolled her eyes "You could just say that you're going to see the alien that they found in the wreckage, Doctor"

He smiles sheepishly at her.

"Promise you'll come back?"

The Doctor feels his jacket pockets "Tell you what - TARDIS key" he hand the key on the chain to her "About time you had one." He adds grinning "See you later!"

Rose beams at him as he leaves, clutching the key tightly in her hand.

Rose moves back into the flat and settles onto the armchair that the Doctor had vacated.

"Here's to the Martians!" Jackie toasts.

"The Martians!" Is echoed across the room.

Mickey then appears in the doorway and the laughter dies down as he stares at Rose.

"Mickey! I'm so sorry, I was gonna come round… but then…" She trailed off uneasily, she had broken up with him before she left for a year and people would have thought he was a murder suspect thanks to her forgetting about it.

"Someone else owes Mickey an apology!" Someone said looking at Jackie.

Jackie sighed "It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" she gives Mickey a look before walking into the kitchen.

Rose and Mickey follow her in.

"You disappear - who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then I get her - your mother." He points at Jackie who rolls her eyes "Whispering around the estate - pointing the finger - stuff through my letterbox - and all 'cos of you."

"I'm really sorry Mickey!"

"And I was waiting for you Rose! Twelve months. Waiting for you and the Doctor to come back!"

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie interrupted.

Mickey notices someone trying to listen in and shuts the window and closes the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?"

"Tell me now!" Jackie demanded.

Mickey looks gleeful "I might as well, 'cos your stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing just faded away."

Rose frowned at Mickey "He'll come back"

"He's left you. Some boyfriend HE turned out to be!"

Rose rolls her eyes and rushes out of the flat down to where the TARDIS was parked quickly.

Mickey and Jackie both follow her out, she just stands there waiting for him to come back.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it!"

Jackie looks confused "What's the Doctor done now?"

Mickey chortles "He's vamoosed!"

Rose turns to him angrily "He's coming back, Mickey!" She pulls out the TARDIS key "'Cos he gave me this!"

Mickey gives a 'so what?' sort of shrug.

Rose stops herself from replying as she sees the key start to glow in time with the TARDIS engines, she smirks at him "I said so"

Rose enters the TARDIS doors as she materialises.

The Doctor doesn't glance round as he speaks "The whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought -"

Rose cut him off "My mums here."

The door creaks open as Jackie and Mickey enter, the Doctor looks around.

He sighs in annoyance "Oh, that's JUST what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

Mickey storms up to the Doctor "You ruined my life, Doctor!" The Doctor spins around smoothly to face him "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you!"

The Doctor turned to Rose "See what I mean? Domestic" He spins back to face the computer screen.

Mickey takes a few steps towards him "I bet you don't even remember my name!"

"Ricky." The Doctor answers curtly, winking at Rose.

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Rickey"

"I think I know my own name." Mickey sneers at the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at Mickey "You THINK you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

Rose tries not to laugh as the Doctor and Mickey argue, she had almost forgot her mum was still there. Jackie looked around the TARDIS bewildered before running out again.

Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Mickey looked at her "Your not going after her?"

"What could I do?" She turns to the Doctor "So, that was a real spaceship?"

"Yep!" The Doctor grins at her.

"So, what're they doing then? Invading?"

Mickey peers over the Doctor's shoulder "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." Rose almost smiles as she sees the first glimpse of the man who Mickey had become in the parallel world.

The Doctor looks grudgingly impressed "Good point! So, what're they up to?"

OoOoOo

As the Doctor is wedged under the console, Mickey peers down at him curiously "So, what're you doing down there?"

The Doctors reply is muffled as he's holding the sonic screwdriver between his teeth "Rickey."

"It's Mickey" Mickey ground out.

Rose sniggers as the Doctor takes the sonic screwdriver from his mouth and repeats "Rickey." Mickey rolls his eyes, annoyed "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not…"

"Shut it, then" He puts the sonic screwdriver back between his teeth as Mickey moved over to Rose.

"Some friend you've got"

Rose chuckles "He's winding you up" Mickey still looks upset "I am sorry."

"It's okay"

"I am though!"

"Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year!"

"It's only been a few days for me" Rose shrugs.

"Not enough time to miss me then?"

"I did miss you, Mickey" Rose smiled at him.

Mickey smiles back "I missed you."

Rose coughed, she couldn't lead Mickey on again "Been seeing anyone in the last 12 months?"

"No, mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you."

"Right." Rose looks down guiltily.

Mickey hesitates "So… now that you've come back… are you gonna stay?"

"… No" Rose says eventually.

The awkward moment is broken by the sound of sparks from beneath the console and the Doctor shouting "Got it! Haha!"

Rose moves to join him.

"Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go… hold on… see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed"

"What does that mean?" Rose looks at the Doctor.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place - it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor starts switching the television from channel to channel.

Mickey looks at him "How many channels do you get?"

"All the basic packages." The Doctor replies absently.

"You get sports channels?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes at Mickey "Yes, I get the football." He looks back to the screen "Hold on, I know that bloke" he pauses "UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people."

"You used to work for them" Rose stated.

The Doctor rose his eyebrows at her.

"I searched you on the Internet" She blushed under his gaze.

Mickey added on "If you searched deep enough then you would have found his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Rickey"

"Hold on! Mickey you cant put that on him" Both the Doctor and Mickey turn to Rose "Because wherever the Doctor's been he's saved lives! He saved us from the Nestene Consciousness with it's living plastic, if the Doctor hadn't been there how much more worse could it have been?" Rose was glaring at Mickey now, who backed away meekly.

The Doctor was staring at Rose in shock, she already believed in him that much? Even after he ignored her with the Gelth and Gwyneth… she still defended him against her boyfriend.

She turned to the Doctor, blushing as she saw the astounded expression he was looking at her with "So if you know them, why don't you go and help?"

That brought the Doctor back to the present as he smirked at her "They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover… and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Rickey! You've got a car - you can do some driving."

He walks towards the TARDIS door with Rose following behind as Mickey shouts "Where to?!"

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

As they step out of the TARDIS, they are immediately caught out by a searchlight.

"Do not move!"

Police cars and soldiers surround them, pointing guns at them and preventing their escape. Mickey makes a run for it whilst Jackie runs out of the flats and tries to reach Rose, but is prevented by two soldiers "No!"

Mickey hides behind some dustbins as Rose and the Doctor share a look.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!"

Rose and the Doctor both obey.

"Take me to your leader!" The Doctor grins at Rose who rolls her eyes with a laugh.

They both clamber into the back of a police car before they drive off.

"This is a bit posh… so what do you reckon, arrested or escorted?"

"Escorted, definitely escorted!" The Doctor chuckled.

"Where to?"

"Where'd you think? Downing Street!"

He laughs happily and Rose joins in.

"10 Downing Street? I'm going to 10 Downing Street!"

"That's the one!"

Rose laughs gleefully, as the Doctor grins at her.

"How come?"

"Well as you and Mickey pointed out, over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times and I've been, uh - noticed."

"Now they need you"

"Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" He grins at her expectantly.

Rose gives him her tongue in tooth grin as she teases "Patrick Moore?"

The Doctor's face falls slightly "Apart from him!"

"Ah, don't you just love it…"

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George - he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?"

Rose rolled her eyes "How should I know? I missed a year!"

The Doctor gets out of the car when it pulls up, Rose following close behind, and he waves at all the police officers whilst grinning manically.

"Oh my God, Doctor!" Rose whispers, rolling her eyes.

They were stood outside the meeting room where Indra Garnesh is speaking to the experts "Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." He approaches the Doctor and passes him, his ID card "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance."

The Doctor shook his head "I don't go anywhere without her."

"You're the code nine, not her."

Rose smiles as Harriet joins them.

"I'm sorry, Doctor… it is the Doctor isn't it? She'll have to stay outside."

Rose interrupted "It's alright, Doctor, you go. But be careful, yeah?" she grins at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say."

The Doctor nods "I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble."

She smiles at the Doctor as he follows the other experts into the room.

Rose turns to Harriet and Indra who are still arguing "Why don't me and you look after each other?" she says softly to the older woman, who nods relieved.

"Yes, of course" Harriet agrees "Walk with me. Just keep walking…" she takes Rose's arm and leads her past the guards at the door. "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She shows Rose her ID card.

Rose and Harriet sit in the corridor as Harriet speaks getting more upset and distressed as she spoke "This friend of yours… he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

Rose wraps her arms around Harriet "Yeah, yeah we can help"

Harriet breaks down in tears then, once she regains herself she leads Rose into the cabinet room and shows Rose the skin suit of a man that had been thrown into the cupboard.

"They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" She breaks down again.

"It's alright! I believe you, me and the Doctor - we can help" she starts rummaging around the room then, before opening the cupboard she knew was holding the Prime Minister's body.

When it fell out both Harriet and Rose rushed to examine it.

"Oh, my God!" Harriet gasped "This is the Prime Minister!"

Indra walks in then "Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander -" he stops as he spots the body "T-that's the Prime Minister!"

All three of them are still staring at the body when they hear Margaret the Slitheen "Ohhh!" she says mockingly "Has someone been naughty?"

They all look at each other as Margaret shuts the door behind her, Rose steps forward and pulls Indra away from the Slitheen and back with her and Harriet.

Indra allows her to drag him as he stares blankly at the body "That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minis-"

Rose interrupts him "And who told you that?"

Indra and Harriet both look at her as she continues to glare at Margaret.

"Oh! This ones clever!" Margaret laughs.

She moves her hair on her forehead and starts to unzip the skin suit, revealing herself to the disgust and shock of Rose, Harriet and Indra.

Margaret roars in delight as she steps forward, getting ready to kill the three of them.

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading, sorry the chapters a bit short!


	6. Chapter 5 - World War Three

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.

I am trying to update every day or at least every few days so you wont have to wait long for a new chapter.

OoOoOo

**World War Three **

Rose guides Harriet and Indra backwards with her as Margaret the Slitheen steps forward.

_Anytime now Doctor! _She thought desperately.

Rose sighs in relief as Margaret is suddenly covered in electricity.

"Come on!" She shouts as she grabs Harriet and Indra's hands and drags them past the convulsing Slitheen.

As the three of them run down the corridor, Harriet panics "No, wait!" Rose and Indra look back at her "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!"

Just as she's about to run back to the cabinet room, Rose and Indra share a look and grab an arm each before continuing to run.

Rose just shouts out "The emergency protocols are useless if we're dead!"

Margaret the Slitheen then comes leaps out of the doorway they had just ran from, roaring as she chased them.

They run through a doorway, Indra and Harriet taking the lead as Rose closes the door behind them.

Margaret leaps through it as the three arrive in a different room, again shutting the door behind them.

Rose knees a locked door as the lift pings open revealing the Doctor.

Margaret roars at him as he smiles and nods around at them all before saying pleasantly "Hello!" the doors shut again as Rose, Harriet and Indra slip away unnoticed as Margaret is distracted.

Rose groans as they enter the same room as last time, that has no open doors.

"Hide!" She hisses at Indra and Harriet, as she dashes behind the same curtain as last time.

Indra and Harriet both hiding together.

Margaret enters the room and says playfully "Oh, such fun! Little human children… where are you? Sweet little humeykins… come to me… let me kiss you better…" she starts looking around the room "…kiss you with my big, green lips" she hisses.

Rose closes her eyes, unable to stop the prickle of fear as she hears two more Slitheen enter the room.

"My brothers" Margaret greets fondly.

"Happy hunting?" One of them ask.

Margaret the Slitheen replies happily "It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat… and fear!" The other male Slitheen smells the air.

"I can smell an old girl… stale bird… brittle bones." The first male Slitheen adds.

"A young man… eager to please…" The second laughed.

Margaret chuckled "And a ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps."

Margaret sweeps the curtain aside revealing Rose who cant stop a scream from escaping her.

Hearing this Harriet jumps out "No! Take me first! Take me!" Indra stands looking terrified behind her.

Rose grins in relief as the Doctor then comes crashing in and blasts a fire extinguisher in the Slitheen's faces "Out with me!"

Rose pulls the curtains down over Margaret's head and runs over to the Doctor, Harriet and Indra standing behind him already.

The Doctor looks at them curiously "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North!"

"Indra Garnesh… we met in the lobby!"

"Oh nice to meet you!"

"Likewise" Indra and Harriet say in unison.

The Doctor blasts the fire extinguisher again before throwing it away and running down the corridor.

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" He shouts as he runs.

Harriet pipes up "The emergency protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!"

The Doctor smiles "Harriet Jones - I like you"

"And I like you too!" She smiles at him.

The Doctor opens a door with his sonic screwdriver before heading to the cabinet room.

Rose stands to the left of the Doctor and Harriet to the right with Indra just behind them as the Doctor picks up a bottle of brandy and holds his sonic screwdriver to it, as they stood in the doorway of the cabinet room.

The Slitheen opposite them, having no time to close the door.

"One more move and my sonic device with triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off!" The Doctor threatens.

The Slitheen hesitate as the Doctor continues "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

Rose cut in before Harriet "They're family - Margaret, she called them her brothers!"

The Doctor glances at her surprised and grins.

One of the Slitheen interrupt "Well, who are you, if not human?"

Harriet glances around confused "Who's not human?"

"He's not human" Rose nods to the Doctor.

"He's not human?" Indra asks disbelieving.

The Doctor rolls his eyes "Can I have a bit of hush?"

"Sorry." Harriet apologizes.

The Doctor turns back to the Slitheen "So - you're a family?"

"But he's go a Northern accent." Indra states confused.

Rose shakes her head "Lots of planets have a North"

"I said hush. Come on!" He holds the brandy threateningly out in front of him.

"You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal"

"They murdered their way to the top of government." Rose interjects.

"So what for? Invasion?"

The Slitheen sneered "Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?"

"Doctor - if they're a family, maybe it's not an invasion but a family business?" Rose asked.

"Ah" Margaret intervened teasingly "What a clever little human!"

The Doctor looks at her "So what profit can the Slitheen family find on a godforsaken rock?"

"Ahh… excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability…?"

The Doctor smiles uneasily "Is that what I said?"

"You're making it up!"

"Ah well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it" The Doctor offers her the brandy.

"Pass it to the left first."

"Sorry" He hands it to Rose.

"Thanks"

"Now we can end this hunt… with a slaughter!" He flexes his claws menacingly.

The Doctor folds his arms as the Slitheen shuffle forwards.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr Chicken." The Doctor grinned "He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." He presses a switch near the door "End of lesson." Every entrance to the room is immediately blocked by metal shutter.

The Doctor turns to face Rose, Harriet and Indra.

Rose smiles at him "About to get killed by aliens, and you just have to give a history lesson!"

The Doctor smirks as he looks around "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

Rose arches an eyebrow "I found a flaw in your plan"

"What?"

"We cant get out, genius!" She teases him.

The Doctor pauses "Ah."

The Doctor and Indra then put the Prime Ministers body back into the cupboard as he asks "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?"

"No. This place is antique" Rose replies.

Indra spoke up then from where he was sat next to Harriet at the table "I-if those things - those creatures murdered their way to the top of government. Why didn't they use the Prime Minister's body?"

The Doctor doesn't glance at him as he starts examining the walls with his sonic screwdriver "He's too slim - they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans"

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet?" Rose questions as she sits on the edge of the table.

The Doctor goes to the other side of the room "That's the device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

Rose nods "Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller" the Doctor chuckles.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes." Harriet reprimands.

"Sorry… you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him" She points to the Doctor.

"Well, that's a strange friendship"

The Doctor turns to face the three of them "Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything are you?"

"Huh! Hardly" She scoffs.

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones…"

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lit of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Can't we just launch a missile at them?" Rose asks looking at the Doctor.

Harriet stares at Rose "You're a very violent young woman…"

"I'm serious! We could!"

"Well, whilst we could launch a missile from here, we would need a working phone and I believe the first thing they did was disable communications in here" Indra answers her.

Rose nodded "Nuclear strike?"

"We'll there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do nee a release code, but it's kept by the United Nations."

The Doctor turns to listen "Say that again"

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asks.

"Anything. All of it"

"Um, well… the British Isles cant gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN"

"Like that's ever stopped them" Rose interjects dryly.

"Exactly, given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." She glances at the Doctor "Is it important?"

"Everything's important"

Indra spoke up "But what do the Slitheen want?"

Rose replies "If it's a family business they'll be out to make a profit - like you said, right Doctor?"

The Doctor nods "Yeah, it's just a family so it's not an invasion. So if they are out to make a profit, it means they want to use something, something here on Earth… some kind of asset."

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet guesses.

The Doctor grins at her "You're very good at this."

"Oh, thank you" She smiles back, pleased.

"Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?"

Rose's phone goes off "Oh! That's me" She jumps off the table and pulls her phone out from her pocket.

"But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?"

Rose grinned at the Doctor "Frequent flyers privilege - he zapped it, super-phone"

"Then we can phone for help!" Harriet exclaims as she looks to the Doctor "You must have contacts?"

"Dead downstairs, yeah"

"It's Mickey" Rose says softly.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." He replies annoyed.

"Not my boyfriend… and not so stupid" Rose retorts as she shows the Doctor the picture of the Slitheen, Mickey sent to her.

OoOoOo

Rose is on the phone to Mickey as he rambles "No, no, no, no, no - not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!"

Rose grimaces as she heard her mum shout "I could've died!"

"Is she alright though? Both of you?"

She doesn't get an answer as the Doctor snatches the phone away.

"Is that Rickey? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

"It's Mickey. And why should I?" Rose hears Mickey reply faintly.

"Mickey the idiot - I might just choke before I finish this sentence but eh - I need you." He grimaces as he speaks.

Rose sniggers "Oh I bet that was painful!"

The Doctor glares at her as he puts the mobile on speakerphone.

"Say again."

"It's asking for the password." Mickey's voice rings out in the cabinet room.

"Buffalo - two F's, one L"

"So, what's that website?" Rose hears her mum ask.

"All the secret information known to mankind." Mickey replies "See they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor interrupts.

Rose rolls her eyes "Oh, leave him alone"

"Thank you. Password again."

"Just repeat it, every time." He starts wondering around again "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts - to kill them." Harriet answers.

The Doctor shakes his head "That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

Rose looks at the Doctor "What if it isn't crashed?"

The Doctor turns to face her "What do you mean?"

"You said, back in the TARDIS, that the spaceship was sent from Earth and programmed to loop back down again, so the Slitheen wanted the world on red alert" The Doctor frowned at her "So what if it's not crashed, just parked?"

Jackie's voice echoes from the phone "Oh, listen to her"

Rose rolls her eyes "Not now mum."

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"I told you what happened." Rose replies softly.

"I'm talking to him!" Jackie shouts back "'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this - is my daughter safe?"

Rose frowns, last time she had waited to see how the Doctor would answer but now, she couldn't. The Doctor was staring at the phone intently as she spoke "I'm fine!"

Jackie ignores her "Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

The Doctor glances up at Rose as she replies "Mum, you cant… you cant ask that! It's not fair" she stares back at the Doctor "There's doing what's right and doing what's safe… they aren't always the same thing and if it comes down to it - I will always want the Doctor to do what's right, because that's who he is mum"

The Doctor is staring at her in shock. That was the second time she had defended him, and it was against her mum… she understood the risk he, sometimes, had to take. He finally broke eye contact when Mickey's voice rang out "We're in."

The Doctor rushes around the table as he avoids the question "Right then - on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that"

"What is it?"

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day!" Rose rolls her eyes at Jackie, she loved her mum, but it wasn't fair to put the Doctor on the spot like that.

"Hush!" Mickey hisses at her.

"It's some sort of message."

"What's it say?" Rose asks.

The Doctor shrugs "Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating."

They hear the doorbell ring in the background.

"Hush!"

"That's not me" Mickey says "Go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Jackie responds.

"Well go and tell them that!"

The Doctor ignores the altercation "It's beaming out into space, who's it for?"

Rose is about to reply when she hears her mum squeal in the background "It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!"

"They've found us."

"Mickey, I need that signal!" The Doctor says urgently.

"Never mind that! Get out!" Rose shouts at the phone, tears prickling her eyes.

Rose's heart drops as she hears Mickey reply "We cant, it's by the front door!" and although she knows they make it out alive, she cant stop the complete and utter panic that goes through her at the thought of the Slitheen attacking her mum and Mickey.

"Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us!"

Harriet jumps in as she sees Rose trying not to cry "There's got to be some way of stopping them!"

"You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Indra shouts at the Doctor.

"I'm trying!"

Rose looks at the Doctor as they hear Mickey say "I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run."

"Doctor, that's my mother" Rose says shakily, as they hear the door being smashed in.

He looks at her, and sees her eyes shining with unshed tears "Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their face and shape that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"

Indra shouts "They're green!"

"Yep, narrows it down"

"They can smell adrenaline" Rose adds.

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology!" Harriet says.

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in!" They hear Mickey yell.

"The gas!" Rose shouts "It smells like -"

"Bad breath!" Harriet jumps in.

Rose grins at her.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!"

"We're getting there mum!" Rose shouted down the phone.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else - hyphenated sodium - yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter" Mickey shouts back sarcastically.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor responds.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie screams.

"Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!"

Harriet grins at the Doctor "Just like Hannibal!"

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?"

"It's your kitchen!"

Rose rolls her eyes "Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf!"

"What do you need?" Jackie takes the phone from Mickey.

"Anything with vinegar!" Rose half shouts at her mother.

"Gherkins!… Yeah! Pickled onions!… Pickled eggs!"

The Doctor raises an eyebrow at Rose "You kiss this man?"

"Not anymore!" She shot back at him with a grin.

They hear a bang after a few seconds of silence and the Doctor, Rose, Indra and Harriet all breath a sigh of relief.

Rose rests her head on the Doctor's shoulder as Indra asks "Hannibal?"

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar!" Harriet replied happily.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose grins up at the Doctor who smiles back at her.

The four of them raise their glasses in toast, and drink.

They sit around the table for a few moments before Mickey says "Listen to this."

Rose sits up as the Doctor leans forward.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our head and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds."

"What?" The Doctor asks as they listen to the Slitheen speak.

"Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because… from this moment on… it is my solemn duty to inform you… planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Indra asks.

Rose looked to the Doctor "I think we've found the reason why they wanted the world on red alert"

The Doctor nods in realisation "That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out."

"They release the defence codes…"

"The Slitheen go nuclear."

Indra and Harriet watch the Doctor and Rose silently.

The Doctor walks over to the door, Rose standing at his side.

"You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked."

Margaret the Slitheen walks forward, this time in her skin suit.

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed."

"But parked" The Doctor finished, remembering Rose's guess from before.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asks in shock.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert."

Margaret the Slitheen smirks at them "Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel"

"At the cost of 5 billion lives." The Doctor glares at her.

"Bargain" Margaret sneers back.

"Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you."

The Slitheen all burst out laughing as Margaret steps closer "What? You?" she mocks "Trapped in your box?"

The Doctor stares at her unabashed "Yes. Me."

Margaret laughs again but this has an edge of nervousness as the Doctor fixes her in his gaze and closes the shutters.

OoOoOo

Jackie has the phone again as she asks "Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do."

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asks softly.

"There's loads of emergency numbers - they're all on voicemail."

Rose watches as the Doctor leans against the wall quietly, deep in thought.

"Voicemail dooms us all!" Harriet sighs.

"If we could just get out of here…" Rose says desperately glancing at the Doctor.

"There's a way out." He stares at her "There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asks incredulous.

He strides over to the table and leans over to speak into the phone "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare!" Jackie replies furiously.

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies"

Rose interrupted "Do it."

The Doctor looks up at her "You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?"

Rose replies simply "Yeah."

He stares at her silently.

Jackie shouts through the phone "Please, Doctor. Please! She's my daughter, she's just a kid!"

Before the Doctor responds, Rose jumps in "Mum! Remember what I said. There's what's right and what's safe - whatever it is the Doctor needs to do, is what's right! If it saves the Earth and everyone on it, then how can I ask him to choose me over 5 billion lives? This is what he does mum! He stands up and makes a decision because nobody else will!" She turns to the Doctor who's still staring at her as she continues "So, what're you waiting for, Doctor?"

The Doctor stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time, she had such complete and utter faith in him - even going so far as to let him risk her life without questioning it. She understood that sometimes he had to make the hard decisions because nobody else could.

He speaks softly "I could save the world but lose you."

They stare into each others eyes for a long moment until Rose averts her gaze, blushing lightly.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet intervenes.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie asks angrily.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it."

Indra nods in agreement as he stands beside Harriet.

The Doctor looks back to Rose and grins.

"So, how do we get out?" Rose arched an eyebrow.

The Doctor opens the briefcase containing the emergency protocols "We don't. We stay here." He opens the emergency protocols.

He shuffles through the protocols before addressing Mickey "Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything."

Jackie's voice is faint over the phone "What're you doing?"

"Hacking into the Royal Navy." Mickey pauses "We're in. Here it is, uh… H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes."

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A"

"That's the one. Select."

"I could stop you." Jackie says quietly.

"Do it, then"

"Ready for this?" The Doctor interrupts.

"Yeah"

"Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire."

"Oh, my God!" Rose takes that as confirmation of the missile heading their way.

Harriet taps the steel shutters "How solid are these?"

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big."

"Alright. Now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out" Rose opens the cupboard door "It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe. Now this cupboards small so it's strong. Come and help me! Come on!"

Harriet and Indra rush over to start emptying the cupboard.

"It's on radar. Counter defence 556."

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor commands.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy."

"556 neutralized."

The Doctor rips the mobile off speakerphone and hands it to Rose as Indra and Harriet sit on one side of the cupboard.

"Doctor…" Rose trails off as he turns to her. _Now's as good a time as any_ she thinks.

She grabs the front of his jacket and pulls him down to her as she kisses him.

The Doctor looks completely startled as she lets him go, he stares at her blankly.

Rose blushes and drags him into the cupboard, sitting down next to Harriet in the middle as the Doctor sits on her other side.

They all hold hands as Harriet says "Nice knowing you all!"

They brace themselves as they wait for the missile to hit.

The four of them are shaken around in the cupboard until it all stops.

The Doctor emerges from the wreckage first, leading Rose out by the hand both of them followed by Harriet, then Indra.

"Made in Britain." Harriet says proudly, as she looks around.

The Police Sergeant rushes over to them "Are you alright?"

Harriet flashes her ID card at him "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately, tell the ambassadors that the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He hurries away again.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Maybe you should have a go?" Rose says with a smile.

"Me?" Harriet laughs "I'm only a back-bencher"

Indra chuckles "I'd vote for you."

"Now, don't be silly."

Rose and the Doctor grin at her.

"Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She heads off, Indra following close behind. "Hang on!" She shouts over the crowd "The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"

The Doctor beams at her "I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the architect of Britain's Golden Age."

They both watch as Harriet and Indra rush over to the people "The crisis has passed! Ladies and Gentlemen - I have something to say to you all! Mankind stands tall - proud - and undefeated. God bless the human race."

The Doctor and Rose walk off hand in hand.

"So are you going to tell me why you kissed me?" The Doctor asks suddenly as he looks down at his blonde companion.

"I- I… uh" She stumbles over her words as she blushes, avoiding his gaze "You didn't object!" she finally blurts out.

The Doctor snorts as he stops walking.

Rose finally looks up at him.

"So why did you?" He stares at he intently, watching her fidget under his gaze.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Rose looks away. She knew she wouldn't die, but kissing him was a spur of the moment thing - she didn't really think it through.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds, before turning back to him and pressing her lips to his gently.

Pouring all her feelings for him into the kiss, hoping that would be enough.

She closes her eyes as he responds, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck.

When she pulls away she asks "Does that answer your question?"

He chuckles as she takes his hand and leads him back to the TARDIS.

OoOoOo

They part ways at the TARDIS, Rose heading up to her mum's flat where she is greeted with a hug from her very relieved mother.

Rose sits on the chair in front of the TV as she watches a repeat of Harriet's speech.

Jackie comes in and looks contemptuously at the TV "Harriet Jones. Who does she think she is? Look at her! Taking all the credit. Should be you on there." She addressed the TV "My daughter saved the world!"

Rose smiles "I think the Doctor helped a bit…"

Jackie sits down "Oh, alright then. Him too. You should be given knighthoods."

Rose smiles at the memory of Queen Victoria knighting her and her pinstriped Doctor for a moment before replying "That's not the way he does things. No fuss, he just… moves on. He's not that bad if you gave him a chance."

Jackie sighs "He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that."

Rose teases "Oh! Now the world has changed, you're saying nice things about him."

"Well, I reckon I've got no choice!" She says annoyed "There's no getting rid of him since you're infatuated."

"I'm not infatuated… I love him" She whispers the last part, but Jackie still hears her.

Jackie glances at Rose "What does he eat?"

"Mum, no" Rose smiles "He doesn't do… family"

"Well, since you so in love with him - I wanted to learn about you and him and this life you lead."

"He doesn't do domestic…" Rose trails off as Jackie ignores her, walking into the kitchen.

Her mobile rings, and she looks down to see a little TARDIS icon as the caller ID says 'TARDIS calling' "Doctor?" she grins as she speaks.

"I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go. I've just got to send out this dispersal… There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up."

"My mother wants us to stay for tea" She states quietly.

"I don't do that"

"I know… so Doctor entice me" she teases.

She hears him pause before he replies "Right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula" Rose listens to him intently "Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out - hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere."

Rose almost groaned as he spoke, he was probably the only person who could make time travel sound incredibly sexy.

"Your choice" He finishes and she can hear the smirk in his voice.

Rose gets up quickly and starts packing her bag. Jackie stands at the doorway watching her pack "I was wondering whether he drinks or not."

"Yeah, he does" Rose replies absently as she continues stuffing things into the bag.

"Don't go, sweetheart." Jackie pleads as she approaches Rose "Please don't go"

Rose looks at her for a moment, before continuing to pack.

When she's finished stuffing what she needs into the bag, she leaves the flat.

Jackie close behind her pleading with her not to go.

As they approach Mickey and the Doctor Jackie says "I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will."

"I'm not leaving 'cos of you. I'm travelling that's all."

"But it's not safe!"

"Mum, if you saw it out there… you'd never stay home."

She takes the backpack off her shoulder and throws it into the Doctor's arms as he says sarcastically "Got enough stuff?"

Rose sees amusement in his eyes as she responds "Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment! Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me. Haha."

The Doctor chuckles.

"Good luck, then." Mickey said softly.

"Yeah, and you better have someone when I next visit!" She smirks at Mickey as she hugs him.

"Yeah…" He says a little sadly.

The both turn to the Doctor as Jackie turns on him "You still cant promise me! What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?"

The Doctor just stands there awkwardly hugging Rose's backpack, not having an answer.

Rose sighs "Mum… as long as the Doctor's alive, he'll make sure I'll come back to you! So stop worrying."

She hugs Jackie as the Doctor steps into the TARDIS, Rose follows him quickly after waving at Mickey.

The Doctor smiles at her softly.

She walks up to him and kisses him lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What was that for?" He asks a little breathless as she breaks away.

"Making sure before wasn't a one off" Rose replies blushing as the Doctor leans down to kiss her again.

The TARDIS hummed happily in the back of their minds as her Heart and her Thief kissed.

She had seen into Rose's memories and remembered that it took Rose being stuck in the parallel world for the Doctor to admit his feelings.

When the Doctor and Rose had returned to the TARDIS before Rose went to see her mum, she had seen both kisses being replayed in her Heart's mind.

She had decided to ensure that her Thief wouldn't run away from his feelings this time, she would make sure they stayed happy together.

Rose sighs happily as they break apart again and looks up into the Doctor's eyes, her own showing the love she holds for him. The Doctor just grins back down at her.

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think!

I hope you like how I added the kiss with Rose and Nine.

I really love Nine and hate how short the time is with him, so I thought it could be good having Rose kiss him and yeah… Ten is my favorite Doctor but I wanted the romance to start with Nine.


	7. Chapter 6 - Dalek

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, I really appreciate it.

OoOoOo

**Dalek**

Rose smiles happily as she leans against the Doctor, he presses a kiss to her head as the TARDIS drifts through the time vortex.

It was a week since she had kissed him in Downing Street, and she was so glad she had.

The Doctor jumps up suddenly and moves to the console.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asks quickly.

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course…" he trails off as he lands the TARDIS.

She pulls him down for a kiss before they step out of the doors. She had longed to be able to do so freely, ever since she first saw her leather Doctor again.

They look about themselves and Rose can't help but shudder as she remembers the Dalek. They scared her the most, out of every alien she had ever faced - though the Cybermen came close.

The Doctor looks at her concerned.

"I'm fine, just this place creeps me out!"

He chuckles "Well that isn't good"

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"You had a bad feeling in Cardiff and then again in Downing Street, and both times there were murderous aliens"

Rose giggles as the Doctor smirks at her.

"So where are we?"

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"And… when are we?" She arches an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"2012"

"God, that's so close, so I should be… 26." She tries not to remember that in the last timeline, she would currently be in Pete's world.

The Doctor flicks a switch and light floods the building.

"Blimey! It's a great big museum!" Rose gasps looking around.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby." He starts looking around the exhibits "They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust… that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship."

He names each exhibit as he passes them.

Rose walks up to an exhibit "That's a bit of Slitheen!" The Doctor walks to her side "That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed."

The Doctor nods before walking over to the head of the Cybermen "Ah! Look at you!"

"An old friend of yours?" Rose tries not to shiver at the memories of the Cybermen in Pete's world or at Canary Warf.

"An old enemy" He corrects "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

Rose arches an eyebrow "Is that where the signal's coming from, old man?"

The Doctor glances at her with amusement "Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help."

He places the tip of his finger on the glass, and immediately they are surrounded by soldiers pointing guns at them whilst an alarm goes off.

"You just had to touch" Rose mutters dryly as the Doctor chuckles.

She leans in then to whisper "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." The Doctor just grins at the soldiers.

OoOoOo

Rose follows the Doctor into the same room they had been lead to last time.

She watches as Van Statten takes the instrument from Adam saying "What does it do?"

She tries not to glare at Adam, he hadn't done anything yet.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel…" Adam replies to Van Statten.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that" The Doctor states with a smile.

"Shut it" The woman, Goddard glares at him.

"Really, though, that's wrong." He continues happily.

Adam looks a bit afraid "Is it dangerous?"

Rose snorts as the Doctor answers "No. Just looks silly."

Rose leans forward for the instrument. Security ready their guns as she does, Van Statten stops them and hands the object to her.

The Doctor smiles at her and says "You just need to be, delicate" as she runs her fingers gently over the artefact, which plays a note similar to a harmonica.

Everyone looks suitably impressed, whilst the Doctor beams at Rose as she continues to play it.

Van Statten gasps "It's a musical instrument."

The Doctor nods "And it's a long way from home."

Van Statten stands "Here, let me." He snatches it off Rose, who arches an eyebrow.

"He said 'delicate'."

Van Statten ignores her as he tries to play it, unsuccessfully just making a series of bleeping noises.

"It needs precision." The Doctor adds.

Van Statten touches it more gently and it plays a few notes.

The Doctor smiles "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you." He raises an eyebrow as he tosses the instrument aside. The Doctor, Rose and Adam all follow it with their eyes, slightly alarmed. "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor looks at Van Statten with a slightly disdainful look in his eye now "I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

Van Statten scoffs "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice." Van Statten looks at Rose "Quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

Rose snapped "She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she'"

Van Statten turns back to the Doctor "She's English too!" He glances at Adam "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy - got you a girlfriend."

Rose glowers at Van Statten, the Doctor chuckles quietly as he looks at her.

Adam answers the Doctor's question "This is Mr Henry Van Statten."

"Am I supposed to know or care who he is?" Rose asks snarkily, the Doctor sniggers as Van Statten glares at her.

"Mr Van Statten owns the Internet." Adam answers, looking warily at Rose.

"Well, you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn." The Doctor smirks at Van Statten as the man gapes at her.

"You should probably be a bit nicer to the man who holds your lives in his hands!" Van Statten sneers at Rose.

Rose shrugs "I'll try being nicer, if you'll try being smarter."

The Doctor tries not to laugh as Van Statten just stares at Rose in shock, he clearly wasn't used to having someone sass him.

Rose on the other hand was trying not to say far more… colourful things as she thought about how the Dalek was tortured, and how hundreds of men were killed because of him… because even though she was terrified of Daleks they didn't deserve to be tortured.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor intervenes.

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." Rose smiles at the Doctor fondly.

Van Statten scowls as Rose doesn't comment on the Doctor's 'arrogance' like she had his. "And yet, I captured you" he states smugly "Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me." The Doctor shot back.

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

Rose mutters under her breath "That man is cruelly depriving some village of an idiot…" The Doctor chuckles at her obvious dislike of Van Statten.

"Goddard - inform the Cage. We're heading down." Van Statten orders the woman, who nods.

Van Statten turns to Adam "You - English. Look after blondie. And you - Doctor with no name… Come and see my pet."

Rose grabs his arm before he walks off "Be careful Doctor… something feels wrong about this place"

He nods, placing a kiss on her forehead before following Van Statten.

Rose just follows Adam into his workshop.

"Sorry about the mess. Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods…" Rose glances around "What do you think - that is?" Adam hands Rose an object.

"A lump of metal" Rose states placing it back down.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think - well, I'm almost certain - it's from the hull of a spacecraft" He says confidently "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet - spacecrafts - aliens - visitors to Earth - they really exist."

Rose rolls her eyes as she comments dryly "That's amazing!" She couldn't believe she had let him charm her last time.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life."

"I'm gob smacked, yeah. And you what? Sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world!" Adam boasts.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real."

Rose watches as a look of pure longing entered Adam's face "Yeah… I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen - not in our lifetimes."

"So how'd you end up here?" She asked as she thought whether or not to give Adam another chance, she didn't want the Doctor to assume she fancied him and distance himself from her but she didn't want to damn him when this time she could prevent what happened last time.

Adam smiles proudly "Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit."

"Ah, right, you're a genius."

"Sorry, but yeah… cant help it, I was born clever."

_And arrogant, apparently, _Rose thinks rolling her eyes.

Adam continued on "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System - nearly caused World War Three." He chuckles, clearly thinking he was impressing her.

"What, and that's funny?" Rose arches an eyebrow.

Adam replies quickly "Well, you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor." Rose says quietly.

"Are you and him…?" Adam trails off.

Rose smiles softly "I hope so…"

"So you're not actually together then?" Adam continues hesitantly.

"It's complicated." They hadn't actually spoke about it, just kissed.

"Oh." He sounds a little disappointed.

"So… wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

"Yeah… yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although if you're a genius - it doesn't take long to patch in on the comms system."

Rose laughs "Let's have a look then."

Adam taps some keys on his computer and Rose observes over his shoulder.

"It doesn't do much - the alien. It's weird, it's kind of… useless, it's just like this… great big pepper pot."

The screen turns on and they watch as the Dalek screams as it's being tortured.

Rose cant tear her eyes away "It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" She half shouts at Adam, before her eyes widen in alarm. If the Doctor saw the Dalek, he wouldn't have helped it - he would have taunted it and if he had taunted it, he would be revealed to Van Statten as an alien.

Rose stares at the Dalek, watching what they did to their living alien.

"I don't know!"

She hadn't thought about it last time, but he had seemed a bit subdued. She'd just assumed it was because of the Dalek and because she'd invited Adam along so she hadn't been that concerned.

"Take me down there. Now." She orders Adam, her voice cold as her hatred for Van Statten grows as she thinks of her Doctor being harmed.

She strides out, Adam leading her to the cage.

"Hold it right there!" A guard says.

He flashes his ID "Level three access. Special clearance from Mr Van Statten."

They pass him and enter the cage.

Rose stares at the Dalek, she hates them… but this one, this one was almost human after she had touched it and if she didn't both the Dalek and her Doctor could continue to be tortured by human monsters.

"Don't get too close…" Adam warns as she approaches the Dalek.

"Hello?" She says as the Dalek watches her "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler… I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?" She says the same as last time, knowing the mention of the Doctor was what probably got it to talk.

"Yes."

"What?" Rose stares at the Dalek in concern.

The Dalek raises its eyepiece to look her in the face as it says wearily "I am in pain. They tortured me. But still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

Rose answers honestly "No."

The Dalek lowers it's eyepiece "I am dying."

"No, we can help!"

"I welcome death. But I am glad… that before I die… I met a human who was not afraid."

Rose cant help the sadness and pity she feels for the Dalek.

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"My race is dead. I shall die alone."

Rose has tears in her eyes as she whispers "If I help you… promise you wont kill anyone"

The Dalek looks at her silently.

She places a hand gently on the Dalek.

"Rose, no!" Adam shouts too late.

She snatches her hand away as the Dalek seems to come to life again "Genetic material extrapolated - initiate cellular reconstruction!"

It frees itself from the chains as the torturer enters the room "What the hell have you done?!" He yells at Rose.

"Don't approach it!" Rose shouts.

He sneered at her "Haven't you done enough damage?"

He approaches the Dalek as it points the sucker at him. "Whatcha gonna do?" He taunts "Sucker me to death?"

The Dalek then proceeds to do exactly that.

Rose and Adam rush outside of the cage.

"Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!" The soldier they passed before shouts.

A communication link opens to where Rose is from the Doctor.

"You've got to keep it in that cell!" He shouts.

"Sorry, Doctor it's my fault" Rose looks at him.

"I've sealed the compartment. It cant get out -"

Rose cuts him off "That man in there died, because he underestimated it!" she shouts at him "Don't do the same thing!"

"Rose is right." The Doctor says through the link "The Dalek's a genius… it can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

Rose looks at the Doctor on the screen, before turning to the soldier "We have to get out of here!"

The door opens and the soldiers all point their guns at the Dalek emerging from it.

"Open fire!"

"Rose get out of there!" She hears the Doctor shout.

The soldier turns to a female guard "De Maggio - take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?"

De Maggio turns to Rose and Adam "You - with me!" They follow her lead and run from the room.

They follow De Maggio out and see a bunch of security guards.

"Civilians! Let them through!" She shouts.

Rose glances at them "You cant stop it!" She yells at the soldiers who don't glance at her. Rose tries not to cry at the fact she had probably just condemned hundreds of people to death by regenerating the Dalek.

Adam pulls Rose with him as he follows De Maggio.

As they run they find a flight of stairs.

"Stairs!" Adam exclaims "That's more like it! It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!"

De Maggio joins them "It's coming! Get up!"

They run up the stairs and see the Dalek stop at the foot of them.

Adam smirks as he mocks the Dalek "Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs!"

Rose glares at him as De Maggio shouts down "Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?" The Dalek just watches them "I demand that you surrender, is that clear?"

There's a short pause before the Dalek says "El-ev-ate." The Dalek levitates and floats up the stairs.

"Oh my God" Adam says gob smacked.

"Adam, get her out of here."

"No." Rose says calmly "I'm not leaving you here."

De Maggio looks at her.

"You cant stop it!"

"Someone's got to try!" De Maggio responds.

"Fine" Rose says firmly "But I'm not leaving you!" Too many people have already died, she thought sadly.

De Maggio tries to push them away.

But Rose slaps Adam's hand off her when he tries to pull her after him.

"Your job was to get us to safety… so you have to come with us, or else I'm dying here with you." Rose states stubbornly.

De Maggio nods then "Fine! Come on!"

She leads Adam and Rose through the corridor, as the Dalek follows them slowly.

De Maggio, Rose and Adam enter the weapons testing area as the soldiers get ready to fire.

The commander shouts "Hold your fire! Get them the hell out of there!" He yells the latter at De Maggio.

"You cant stop it!" Rose shouts helplessly at them, but they ignore her as De Maggio and Adam both drag her outside of the room.

They stop as they watch the Dalek enter. It stops and turns to the three of them, focusing on Rose's face.

The three of them run off again.

"It was looking at me…" Rose mutters.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!" Adam shouts back as him and De Maggio run ahead.

"It's like it knows me…" Realization hits her as she whispers "It's me… it's following me!"

De Maggio leads the two up a flight of stairs as Rose's phone rings "Doctor!"

"Where are you?" He asks urgently.

"Level 49"

"You've got to keep moving - the vaults being sealed off, bulkhead level 46."

Rose looks up at Adam and De Maggio who are running ahead of her and shouts "We've got to get to bulkhead level 46!"

"I'm sorry, Rose I cant wait and I cant help you… so for God's sake run!" He shouts the last words, desperation clear in his voice.

When they get to floor 46, they round a corner as Rose shouts to the Doctor "We're nearly there, give us two seconds!"

"I'm sorry…" He whispers to Rose.

Up ahead Rose, De Maggio and Adam see the bulkhead closing.

Adam speeds up and is nearly there as he shouts "Come on!"

As Adam and De Maggio reach it, the soldier turns to Rose who has fallen behind a little.

"Keep going!" Rose shouts to the soldier "Don't worry about me!"

Adam rolls underneath it.

De Maggio stubbornly waits for Rose.

"Please just go!" Rose shouts to her desperately.

The bulkhead shuts as Rose reaches it, De Maggio standing beside her.

"You didn't leave me to face it ma'am" De Maggio responds breathlessly.

Rose lifts the phone back to her ear as she hears the Doctor shouting "Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?"

"Sorry, I was a bit slow…" Rose trails off as she looks at De Maggio.

"See you then, Doctor" She says softly, her voice trembling as the Dalek rounds the corner "It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Rose stands in front of De Maggio as the Dalek approaches.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek screams, and fires its death ray to the side of Rose and De Maggio.

De Maggio opens her eyes and gasps when she realizes neither her, nor Rose were killed.

"Go on then, kill me" Rose shouts angrily.

"I am armed. I will kill, It is my purpose." The Dalek responds.

"They're all dead because of you!" Rose shoots back.

"They are dead because of us."

Rose feels a tear roll down her cheek, as she knows it's true. She knew what would happen and she let it just because she thought her Doctor was hurt.

De Maggio looks at the civilian silently.

"And now what? What're you waiting for?"

"I feel your fear." The Dalek states.

"Well what do you expect?!"

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." It shoots the death ray to either side of Rose and De Maggio as it continues hysterically "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!"

Rose and De Maggio watch silently as the Dalek opens up a communication link.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." It says, completely disregarding De Maggio.

The Doctor looks at Rose an expression of pure joy and relief on his face "You're alive!"

Rose smiles weakly "Cant get rid of me!"

"I thought you were dead."

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek demands.

"Don't do it!" Both Rose and De Maggio shout at the same time, Rose smiles at the soldier.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

Rose hears him say quietly "I killed her once… I cant do it again."

The bulkhead opens and Rose walks slowly between the Dalek and De Maggio.

OoOoOo

The three of them are in the lift as they head to Van Statten's office.

De Maggio and Rose watch as the Dalek's death ray arm twitches slightly.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them - you didn't kill us."

The Daleks eyepiece spins round to Rose, who ducks out of the way.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" The Dalek demands.

The lift opens and they see Van Statten and Goddard standing nervously in the office.

"Don't move! Don't do anything, it's beginning to question itself" De Maggio orders Van Statten as she moves over to Goddard on the other side of the room.

The Dalek advances on Van Statten as Rose walks beside it.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

Van Statten backs away terrified "I wanted to help you, I just - I don't know, I - I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you - I wanted you better, I'm sorry."

The Dalek still advances, backing Van Statten against the wall.

Van Statten's voice rises shrilly "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!" Van Statten winces "Exterminate!"

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Rose rushes over as the Dalek faces her "There must be something else - not just killing! What d'you want?"

The Dalek turns back to Van Statten, then back to Rose.

"I want freedom."

Rose smiles softly at the Dalek "Then you can have it."

Van Statten goes to object, but is quelled by Rose, Goddard and De Maggio glowering at him.

Rose leads the Dalek down the same corridor as last time on floor 01 in the base.

The Dalek fires the death ray at the ceiling making a hole through which the sunlight floods, shining on the Dalek.

Rose smiles "You're out. You made it." She looks up at the sunlight "Never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"How… does… it… feel?"

The Dalek then opens up its casing to reveal the creature inside. It stretches out to the sunlight.

Rose watched it until a voice behind her makes her jump.

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor shouts, he is holding a massive gun and pointing it at the Dalek. Rose remains standing between them both "Rose, get out of the way, now!"

"No!" She shouts back "'Cos I wont let you do this!"

"That thing killed hundreds of people."

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me."

The Doctor stares at her shocked for a second "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

Rose felt her heart ache at the loneliness and pain in his voice "Look at it." She stands aside as she gestures to the Dalek.

The Doctor looks confused "What's it doing?"

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants!"

His voice shakes "But it cant…"

"It couldn't kill Van Statten - it couldn't kill me and De Maggio - it's changing." Rose hates herself the minute she speaks the next words "What about you Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

The Doctor lowers his gun, looking completely lost and close to tears "I couldn't…" Rose stares at him silently "I wasn't…" He looks at the Dalek, then back at Rose "Oh, Rose. They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asks suddenly.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more that regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness… Rose… give me orders! Order me to die."

Rose feels tears trailing down her cheeks as she asks "Is that what you want?"

"This is not life. This is sickness." Rose stares at the Dalek "I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

Rose pauses "Do it."

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?"

Rose's voice shakes "Yeah."

"So am I." The Dalek replies feebly "Exterminate."

Rose stumbles backwards and buries her head in the Doctor's shoulder as the Dalek replaces it's armour before levitating into the air, as the golden knobs detach themselves to surround the Dalek in a perfect sphere. The Dalek glows briefly before it explodes inside the sphere.

The Doctor stares at the place where it disappeared in shock.

Rose wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. The Doctor glances down at her.

"What happened?" Rose asks as she pulls away "After the cage?"

The Doctor looks away.

"Van Statten…" She hesitates, her voice shaking as she continues "Did he… did he torture you?"

"Yeah…"

Rose glares at the floor "Knew I should of punched him when I had the chance."

The Doctor chuckles, before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Come on" He takes her hand and leads her back to the TARDIS.

He rests his hand on the blue box, looking at it pensively.

"Little piece of home" He says sadly "Better than nothing."

Rose squeezes his other hand tightly "Is that the end of it? The Time War?"

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that."

Rose looks at him concerned "The Dalek survived… maybe some of your people did too?"

The Doctor looks at her sadly "I'd know. In here." He gestures to his head "Feels like there's no one."

Rose kisses him "Well then - good thing I'm not going anywhere."

The Doctor smiles at her "Yeah."

They turn to see Adam walking towards them.

"Maybe we could give Adam a little trip… as thanks…" She whispers in the Doctor's ear, wanting to keep as close to the last timeline as possible although now she was going to work harder to avoid meaningless deaths.

The Doctor looks a bit dejected as he says "Rose, he's a bit pretty."

Rose stares up at the Doctor "Trust me Doctor, he's really not my type." she gazed into his eyes, his expression softened a little.

"On your own head." He says before disappearing into the TARDIS.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's dis-"

Rose cuts Adam off "Yeah, why don't you come in?" she motions to the TARDIS before entering.

Adam looks bewildered before following her slowly.

The TARDIS dematerializes as Adam looks around in shock "It's bigger on the inside…" he trails off.

The Doctor glares at him silently, as Rose rolls her eyes.

She feels the TARDIS hum in the back of her mind and her amusement as she tells Rose that the Doctor's jealous.

"Rule one in the TARDIS" The Doctor says suddenly causing Adam and Rose to look at him "Hands off the blonde." He finishes shortly, before leaving to his room.

Rose smiles happily after him.

"Wha-" Adam looks even more confused than before.

Rose grins "Come on… I'll show you to a room you can use"

She lead him to the first room she could find that was close enough to the console room, so that he wouldn't get lost.

"I'll leave you to get settled then."

Rose leaves before Adam can speak, heading to the Doctor's room. The TARDIS leading the way.

She knocked quietly on the door, opening it when she heard no answer.

"Doctor?" She asks peeking her head around the door.

He was resting silently on his bed, absent his leather jacket, looking at her curiously.

"Rose?" He questions as she makes no move to speak.

"You okay? You left rather quickly"

"I thought you might want to spend more time with pretty boy"

Rose rolls her eyes walking over to him, motioning for him to move over.

He does silently, watching as she lies beside him.

"I told you… he's not my type."

"Well, why'd you invite him then?"

Rose sighs glancing at the Doctor "Because he did help…"

"He left you in the vault"

Rose rolls her eyes, before rolling over to face him "I don't want pretty boy" the Doctor snorts in amusement "I want you" she says it quietly, looking in his eyes and letting him see the depth of her feeling for him.

The Doctor stares at her silently for a moment before he smiles and presses a kiss to her lips "I want you, too…" he trails off "I was so scared, Rose… I thought I'd lost you…"

Rose smiles sadly as she rests her head on his chest "You won't lose me, Doctor"

He smiles bitterly "Your human… I'm a Time Lord. Eventually, I'll lose you."

She wraps her arms around him "Then make the most of the time we do have together."

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 6 - Alternate Dalek

**Time Can Be Rewritten **

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thank you to all that have reviewed so far: **ill-interrogate-the-cat, napsterman23, ThatBigBlueBox, The Eclectic Bookworm, joyce, Hediru, ELLI.1773, TheWriterInAllOfUs, Rylee87 **and **ItsKid.**

I wont be taking the other chapter down but this is an alternate version to the episode Dalek.

A lot of it will be the same as the last chapter until Rose goes to the cage.

This chapter was inspired by a reviewer '**ThatBigBlueBox**' who said Rose wouldn't have pitied the Dalek. I hope this meets your expectations.

OoOoOo

**Dalek**

Rose smiles happily as she leans against the Doctor, he presses a kiss to her head as the TARDIS drifts through the time vortex.

It was a week since she had kissed him in Downing Street, and she was so glad she had.

The Doctor jumps up suddenly and moves to the console.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asks quickly.

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course…" he trails off as he lands the TARDIS.

She pulls him down for a kiss before they step out of the doors. She had longed to be able to do so freely, ever since she first saw her leather Doctor again.

They look about themselves and Rose can't help but shudder as she remembers the Dalek. They scared her the most, out of every alien she had ever faced - though the Cybermen came close.

The Doctor looks at her concerned.

"I'm fine, just this place creeps me out!"

He chuckles "Well that isn't good"

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"You had a bad feeling in Cardiff and then again in Downing Street, and both times there were murderous aliens"

Rose giggles as the Doctor smirks at her.

"So where are we?"

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"And… when are we?" She arches an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"2012"

"God, that's so close, so I should be… 26." She tries not to remember that in the last timeline, she would currently be in Pete's world.

The Doctor flicks a switch and light floods the building.

"Blimey! It's a great big museum!" Rose gasps looking around.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby." He starts looking around the exhibits "They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust… that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship."

He names each exhibit as he passes them.

Rose walks up to an exhibit "That's a bit of Slitheen!" The Doctor walks to her side "That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed."

The Doctor nods before walking over to the head of the Cybermen "Ah! Look at you!"

"An old friend of yours?" Rose tries not to shiver at the memories of the Cybermen in Pete's world or at Canary Warf.

"An old enemy" He corrects "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

Rose arches an eyebrow "Is that where the signal's coming from, old man?"

The Doctor glances at her with amusement "Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help."

He places the tip of his finger on the glass, and immediately they are surrounded by soldiers pointing guns at them whilst an alarm goes off.

"You just had to touch" Rose mutters dryly as the Doctor chuckles.

She leans in then to whisper "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." The Doctor just grins at the soldiers.

OoOoOo

Rose follows the Doctor into the same room they had been lead to last time.

She watches as Van Statten takes the instrument from Adam saying "What does it do?"

She tries not to glare at Adam, he hadn't done anything yet.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel…" Adam replies to Van Statten.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that" The Doctor states with a smile.

"Shut it" The woman, Goddard glares at him.

"Really, though, that's wrong." He continues happily.

Adam looks a bit afraid "Is it dangerous?"

Rose snorts as the Doctor answers "No. Just looks silly."

Rose leans forward for the instrument. Security ready their guns as she does, Van Statten stops them and hands the object to her.

The Doctor smiles at her and says "You just need to be, delicate" as she runs her fingers gently over the artefact, which plays a note similar to a harmonica.

Everyone looks suitably impressed, whilst the Doctor beams at Rose as she continues to play it.

Van Statten gasps "It's a musical instrument."

The Doctor nods "And it's a long way from home."

Van Statten stands "Here, let me." He snatches it off Rose, who arches an eyebrow.

"He said 'delicate'."

Van Statten ignores her as he tries to play it, unsuccessfully just making a series of bleeping noises.

"It needs precision." The Doctor adds.

Van Statten touches it more gently and it plays a few notes.

The Doctor smiles "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you." He raises an eyebrow as he tosses the instrument aside. The Doctor, Rose and Adam all follow it with their eyes, slightly alarmed. "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor looks at Van Statten with a slightly disdainful look in his eye now "I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

Van Statten scoffs "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice." Van Statten looks at Rose "Quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

Rose snapped "She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she'"

Van Statten turns back to the Doctor "She's English too!" He glances at Adam "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy - got you a girlfriend."

Rose glowers at Van Statten, the Doctor chuckles quietly as he looks at her.

Adam answers the Doctor's question "This is Mr Henry Van Statten."

"Am I supposed to know or care who he is?" Rose asks snarkily, the Doctor sniggers as Van Statten glares at her.

"Mr Van Statten owns the Internet." Adam answers, looking warily at Rose.

"Well, you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn." The Doctor smirks at Van Statten as the man gapes at her.

"You should probably be a bit nicer to the man who holds your lives in his hands!" Van Statten sneers at Rose.

Rose shrugs "I'll try being nicer, if you'll try being smarter."

The Doctor tries not to laugh as Van Statten just stares at Rose in shock, he clearly wasn't used to having someone sass him.

Rose on the other hand was trying not to say far more… colourful things as she thought about how the Dalek was tortured, and how hundreds of men were killed because of him… because even though she was terrified of Daleks they didn't deserve to be tortured.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor intervenes.

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." Rose smiles at the Doctor fondly.

Van Statten scowls as Rose doesn't comment on the Doctor's 'arrogance' like she had his. "And yet, I captured you" he states smugly "Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me." The Doctor shot back.

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

Rose mutters under her breath "That man is cruelly depriving some village of an idiot…" The Doctor chuckles at her obvious dislike of Van Statten.

"Goddard - inform the Cage. We're heading down." Van Statten orders the woman, who nods.

Van Statten turns to Adam "You - English. Look after blondie. And you - Doctor with no name… Come and see my pet."

Rose grabs his arm before he walks off "Be careful Doctor… something feels wrong about this place"

He nods, placing a kiss on her forehead before following Van Statten.

Rose just follows Adam into his workshop.

"Sorry about the mess. Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods…" Rose glances around "What do you think - that is?" Adam hands Rose an object.

"A lump of metal" Rose states placing it back down.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think - well, I'm almost certain - it's from the hull of a spacecraft" He says confidently "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet - spacecrafts - aliens - visitors to Earth - they really exist."

Rose rolls her eyes as she comments dryly "That's amazing!" She couldn't believe she had let him charm her last time.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life."

"I'm gob smacked, yeah. And you what? Sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world!" Adam boasts.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real."

Rose watches as a look of pure longing entered Adam's face "Yeah… I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen - not in our lifetimes."

"So how'd you end up here?" She asked as she thought whether or not to give Adam another chance, she didn't want the Doctor to assume she fancied him and distance himself from her but she didn't want to damn him when this time she could prevent what happened last time.

Adam smiles proudly "Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit."

"Ah, right, you're a genius."

"Sorry, but yeah… cant help it, I was born clever."

_And arrogant, apparently, _Rose thinks rolling her eyes.

Adam continued on "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System - nearly caused World War Three." He chuckles, clearly thinking he was impressing her.

"What, and that's funny?" Rose arches an eyebrow.

Adam replies quickly "Well, you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor." Rose says quietly.

"Are you and him…?" Adam trails off.

Rose smiles softly "I hope so…"

"So you're not actually together then?" Adam continues hesitantly.

"It's complicated." They hadn't actually spoke about it, just kissed.

"Oh." He sounds a little disappointed.

"So… wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

"Yeah… yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although if you're a genius - it doesn't take long to patch in on the comms system."

Rose laughs "Let's have a look then."

Adam taps some keys on his computer and Rose observes over his shoulder.

"It doesn't do much - the alien. It's weird, it's kind of… useless, it's just like this… great big pepper pot."

The screen turns on and they watch as the Dalek screams as it's being tortured.

Rose cant tear her eyes away "It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" She half shouts at Adam, before her eyes widen in alarm. If the Doctor saw the Dalek, he wouldn't have helped it - he would have taunted it and if he had taunted it, he would be revealed to Van Statten as an alien.

Rose stares at the Dalek, watching what they did to their living alien.

"I don't know!"

She hadn't thought about it last time, but he had seemed a bit subdued. She'd just assumed it was because of the Dalek and because she'd invited Adam along so she hadn't been that concerned.

"Take me down there. Now." She orders Adam, her voice cold as her hatred for Van Statten grows as she thinks of her Doctor being harmed.

She strides out, Adam leading her to the cage.

"Hold it right there!" A guard says.

He flashes his ID "Level three access. Special clearance from Mr Van Statten."

They pass him and enter the cage.

Rose stares at the Dalek, she hates them… but this one, this one was almost human after she had touched it and if she didn't do something both the Dalek and her Doctor could continue to be tortured by human monsters.

"Don't get too close…" Adam warns as she approaches the Dalek.

Rose rolls her eyes annoyed by Adam.

She approaches the Dalek… whatever she did. She wouldn't allow anyone to die this time.

"I know what you are Dalek." She whispers softly. "I hate you, almost as much as the Doctor hates your species. Your kind almost destroyed my world."

The Dalek just watches her with it's eyepiece.

Rose turns back around and walks over to the control panel.

Resting on it, discretely turning up the voltage to the highest possible setting, enough to completely destroy the creature in the armour, as she says gently "My names Rose, Rose Tyler. I have a friend… the Doctor, we can help… are you in pain?" Playing the concerned, naïve human for the ignorant ones surrounding her, the ones that aren't aware they have a near indestructible killer in their midst... It wouldn't be fair to call the Dalek a monster after all, the Doctor said they were honest, humans were the ones to watch out for. Especially Van Statten's type.

The Dalek continues to watch her silently, as Adam and the torturer glance at her curiously.

"Yes." The Dalek finally responds weakly.

Rose's hand finds the lever.

"Would you end it, Rose Tyler?" The Dalek questions, it's eyepiece locked on her face "Would you exterminate me?"

It was trying to get to her, Rose knew that.

But she couldn't stop her heart aching as she thought of all the pain the Dalek's had put her Doctor through.

"Yes…" She whispers back, unheard by anyone but the Dalek "For the Doctor and for the lives of every stupid ape in this building, I will…"

The Dalek lowers it's eyepiece.

Rose pulls the lever and watches as the Dalek screams for a moment before the top of it blows open.

Rose let out a breath. It was dead… and everyone else was alive.

"What have you done!" The other man yells at her in disbelief.

OoOoOo

"Your little friend just killed my pet!" Van Statten all but yells at the Doctor, who stares at Rose wide eyed.

"I saw… I saw you with the Dalek in that room." Rose explains to him "I heard you say it needed to be destroyed… so I did it…"

The Doctor looks at her surprised "You shouldn't have had to."

He had made her a killer because Van Statten hadn't allowed him to destroy it.

Rose then looks around her and stares at Van Statten rage running through her, she can feel the TARDIS hum angrily in her mind at what the stupid ape had done to their Doctor.

"What the hell are you doing to my Doctor?!" She growls out the words, her eyes narrowing dangerously as Van Statten backs away. Even the Doctors eyes widen at the possessive nature of her tone.

Goddard intervenes "He's an alien."

Rose turns her glare to the woman "And what? That makes it alright?" Her voice is deceptively calm as she asks the question, only her eyes betraying her fury.

"W-well…"

"If an alien species tortured every human on Earth would it be okay?"

"Of course not!" The woman sounds outraged.

"Not even if they use the excuse… 'they're human'."

Goddard's eyes widen as she finally realises the purpose of the blondes argument… they were torturing a living being purely because they weren't human.

Goddard backs down as Rose advances on Van Statten.

She moves back to where the two members of security who had escorted Rose down were stood, tensely.

Van Statten gestures for them to do something, to restrain the woman who was currently threatening him. Goddard motions them to leave, nodding once at the blonde woman in understanding.

Goddard glances back at Van Statten in disgust as the extent of what they have done hits her, before leaving with the security guards.

"G-get back here! Restrain her!" Van Statten shouts helplessly as he stares fearfully at Rose.

"Let. Him. Go." She emphasises each word as she says them, anger lacing each.

Van Statten rushes to unchain the Doctor.

The Doctor puts his jumper and leather jacket back on as Rose glowers at Van Statten with murder in her eyes.

"It's okay, Rose…" The Doctor attempts to calm her down.

"He hurt you, Doctor." Is all she says in response.

The Doctor's face softens and he takes her hand gently "Well, we're going… and I'm okay now."

Rose nods silently, still glowering at Van Statten who was standing meekly against the wall.

Rose lets the Doctor lead her out, when she hears Van Statten breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hold on, Doctor."

She goes by into the room and punches Van Statten. Hard.

The man falls back against the wall, clutching his face as he groans in pain.

"Now we can go…" Rose smiles happily at the Doctor who looks mildly amused.

OoOoOo

Once they were at the TARDIS the Doctor rests his hand on it pensively.

"Little piece of home" He says sadly "Better than nothing."

Rose squeezes his other hand tightly "Is that the end of it? The Time War?"

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that."

Rose looks at him concerned "The Dalek survived… maybe some of your people did too?"

The Doctor looks at her sadly "I'd know. In here." He gestures to his head "Feels like there's no one."

Rose kisses him "Well then - good thing I'm not going anywhere."

The Doctor smiles at her "Yeah."

They turn to see Adam walking towards them.

"Maybe we could give Adam a little trip… as thanks…" She whispers in the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor looks a bit dejected as he says "Rose, he's a bit pretty."

Rose stares up at the Doctor "Trust me Doctor, he's really not my type." she gazed into his eyes, his expression softened a little.

"On your own head." He says before disappearing into the TARDIS.

"We'd better get out. Goddard's closing the base and Van Stat-"

Rose cuts Adam off "Yeah, why don't you come in?" she motions to the TARDIS before entering.

Adam looks bewildered before following her slowly.

The TARDIS dematerializes as Adam looks around in shock "It's bigger on the inside…" he trails off.

The Doctor glares at him silently, as Rose rolls her eyes.

She feels the TARDIS hum in the back of her mind and her amusement as she tells Rose that the Doctor's jealous.

"Rule one in the TARDIS" The Doctor says suddenly causing Adam and Rose to look at him "Hands off the blonde." He finishes shortly, before leaving to his room.

Rose smiles happily after him.

"Wha-" Adam looks even more confused than before.

Rose grins "Come on… I'll show you to a room you can use"

She lead him to the first room she could find that was close enough to the console room, so that he wouldn't get lost.

"I'll leave you to get settled then."

Rose leaves before Adam can speak, heading to the Doctor's room. The TARDIS leading the way.

She knocked quietly on the door, opening it when she heard no answer.

"Doctor?" She asks peeking her head around the door.

He was resting silently on his bed, absent his leather jacket, looking at her curiously.

"Rose?" He questions as she makes no move to speak.

"You okay? You left rather quickly"

"I thought you might want to spend more time with pretty boy"

Rose rolls her eyes walking over to him, motioning for him to move over.

He does silently, watching as she lies beside him.

"I told you… he's not my type."

"Well, why'd you invite him then?"

Rose sighs glancing at the Doctor "Because he did help…"

"How?" The Doctor asks puzzled.

"He showed me down to the cage and what Van Statten was doing…" She trails off.

Rose rolls her eyes, before rolling over to face him "I don't want pretty boy" the Doctor snorts in amusement "I want you" she says it quietly, looking in his eyes and letting him see the depth of her feeling for him.

The Doctor stares at her silently for a moment before he smiles and presses a kiss to her lips "I want you, too…" he trails off.

Rose smiles happily as she rests her head on his chest "I hope this is a sign you're not gonna be following the 'hands off the blonde' rule then, Doctor?" she gives him her tongue in tooth grin.

He chuckles softly, before his expression turns serious "We can't Rose…"

"Why not?" She challenges.

He smiles bitterly "Your human… I'm a Time Lord. Whilst you could spend your life with me… eventually, I'd lose you."

She wraps her arms around him "Then make the most of the time we do have together."

The Doctor looks at her silently.

"When you do 'lose me' would you rather have happy memories to look back on, or be haunted by what could have been?" Rose asks gently, hoping the Doctor responds the way she hoped and didn't close her out.

"You're right" He finally mutters "But are you sure you want to do this, Rose? Because once I have you… I won't let go." His voice gets quieter with each word.

"I love you, my Doctor…" She whispers in his ear, hoping it would convince him.

"… My Rose." He says in response, Rose hears the words he doesn't speak from the love in his voice as he speaks her name.

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think!

If you prefer this to the other one?


	9. Chapter 7 - The Long Game

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

I will be following on from the end of the Alternate Dalek chapter, however I won't be taking the original one down either for those of you who prefer it.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, I really appreciate it.

OoOoOo

**The Long Game**

Rose was scowling as she entered the console room, where the Doctor was currently making more pointless repairs to the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced at her "Regretting asking pretty boy along?" he chuckles at the glare thrown his way.

"He treats me like I'm stupid!" She gives a cry of pure frustration as the Doctor just sniggers "You are no help!"

"Don't expect me to be…" He muttered "You were the one who insisted he came"

Rose rolls her eyes walking over to him and kissing him.

The Doctor smirks at her, as she pulls away breathless.

Rose pouts. Last time she hadn't really listened to Adam so much, because she was half blinded by her attraction but now she had the only man she would ever want and Adam was driving her crazy with his condescension.

"You never treat me like I'm just a blonde idiot" She looks at the Doctor.

He smiles softly at her "His opinion matters?"

Rose arches an eyebrow "Not really… but it's just so irritating! And I swear he thinks he's impressing me with his 'knowledge'" She grumbles the last part, remembering how last time she had acted impressed.

The Doctor snorts "Your not an idiot, Rose"

She giggles happily, resting her head on his shoulder as he sits beside her.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"The future… definitely the future" She grins up at the Doctor.

Adam wanders in a moment later "Rose! You disappeared" he exclaimed.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows at her in amusement as she whispers "I may have left whilst he was explaining something I already knew…"

He snorts before getting up to fly the TARDIS.

When she lands, the Doctor and Rose step out first with Adam following behind slowly his mouth hanging open, awestruck.

"Oh my God" He gasps.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rose grins.

"Where are we?"

The Doctor jumps in "It's 200,000, it's a spaceship…" he pauses "No, wait a minute, space station, and uh… let's try that gate over there." He motions to the gate they went through last time.

Rose takes the Doctor's hand grinning, as she leads him through the gate as Adam follows behind them.

Rose looks down at the Earth in awe as the Doctor smiles at her. Adam holds on to the railings for support as he makes his way to her side, gaping at the view.

"This is the fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons - population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species - with mankind right in the middle."

Adam faints with a girlish sigh as the Doctor finishes.

Rose ignores him and kisses the Doctor hard.

"You know, you keep taking me to such amazing places… you've ruined me for other men." Rose jokes as she breaks the kiss.

Her leather Doctor chuckles "Well, I'm glad because I don't plan on letting you go."

She giggles before kissing him again, softer this time.

They turn to face Adam then "Better wake him up" Rose says with an eye roll.

OoOoOo

"Come on, Adam, Open your mind." The Doctor says leading Rose and Adam through the space station with his arms around their shoulders.

Rose tries not to snort at the memory of Adam with his chip type 2 as the Doctor speaks.

"You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent - culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

A man rudely interrupts, shoving past "Out of the way!"

Floor 139 suddenly springs into life around them, as food stools are set up all around them.

The Doctor looks bemused as he looks around.

Rose examines the fast food behind the cases and turns to the Doctor "Fine cuisine?"

The Doctor looks a bit wrong-footed as he replies "My watch must be wrong." He checks it "No, it's fine… weird."

Rose teases him "That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

The Doctor glances at her "My history's perfect."

She smirks at him "Well, obviously not…"

He rolls his eyes.

Adam intervenes "They're all human. What about the million of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question." The Doctor looks surprised "Actually, that IS a good question." he jovially puts an arm around Adam's shoulder as Rose grins "Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving."

Adam looks at the Doctor "No, I'm just a bit time sick."

Rose snorts.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." He looks at a chef "Oi, mate - how much is a kronk burger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue."

The Doctor looks around "Money. We need money." He walks over to a cash point, sonic screwdriver ready "Have to use a cash point."

Rose and Adam follow. The Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver to the cash point and what looks like a metal strip falls out. The Doctor hands it to Adam.

"There you go - pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." He walks away.

Adam examines the metal strip bemused "How does it work?"

The Doctor turns back around "Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time-travel's like visiting Paris. You cant just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers."

Rose laughs, trying to quell her jealousy at the thought of her Doctor kissing someone else.

Adam stares at him, his brow furrowed.

"…or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" He shoos Adam away.

Adam turns and walks into the crowd. "I better go and look after him… don't do anything fun without me and no kissing strangers!" she winks at him, but the Doctor sees a little jealousy in her eyes at the latter part and grins, nodding.

OoOoOo

Adam is sitting at a crowded table as Rose returns.

She offers him a paper cup "Try this. It's called 'zaffic', it's nice. It's like a - um - slush puppy."

"What flavour?"

"Um…" She tries it "Sort of, beef?"

"Oh, my God…" He whispers looking completely overwhelmed.

Rose giggles as Adam shakes his head.

"It's like everything's gone. Home - family - everything."

Rose smiles at him taking out her phone "This helps… the Doctor gave it a bit of a top-up. Who's back home, your mum and dad?"

"Yeah."

She offers him the phone "Phone 'em up."

"But that's one hundred and ninety-eight thousand years ago." He says disbelief in his voice.

"Honestly, try it. Go on!"

He takes the phone "Is there a code for planet Earth?"

"Just dial!"

Adam dials and his eyes widen as he reaches answer phone "It's on! Hi. It's… it's me. I've sort of gone… travelling. I met these people… and we've gone travelling together. But, um… I'm fine… and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye."

Adam laughs, gleeful, as he hangs up "That is just -"

He's cut off by an alarm going off. Everyone starts to abandon the canteen and Rose looks around for the Doctor whilst Adam looks lost.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" The Doctor shouts over to them.

Rose beams and gets up, pausing for a moment "Phone please" she says holding her hand out to Adam, who looks a little hesitant as he hands it over.

Rose heads over to the Doctor as Adam follows her quietly.

Suki and Cathica lead the Doctor, Rose and Adam through to a different room where the five of them are joined by several others.

Rose, the Doctor and Adam stand leaning against some railings at the side of the room. Cathica stands by the chair in the middle of the room whilst Suki is sat in place in the circle around the chair, cross legged.

"Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection." Cathica turns to the Doctor "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks"

As Cathica turns away the Doctor and Rose smirk at each other.

"Okay, so - ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot - my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy. That's Cathica with a 'C', in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please… do…" She smiles at the Doctor who grins, giving a non-committal jerk of his head.

"Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy." She turns to smile at the Doctor who nods.

"Actually… it's the law" Suki adds hesitantly also smiling at the Doctor.

Cathica turns to Suki irritated "Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm… don't show off for the guests… here we go." She lies down in the chair "And… engage safety…"

The staff hold their hands out over their hand pads. Each of the eight walls light up as they do so.

The Doctor, Rose and Adam look around.

Cathica clicks her fingers, and a door in her forehead opens, revealing her brain.

The Doctor looks mildly disgusted whilst Adam leans forward slightly trying to get a better look.

Rose looks at the Doctor in alarm.

The staff place their hands down on the pads and close their eyes.

"And 3... 2... And spike." Cathica says before a blue light spikes down into her brain from the contraption over the chair.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain IS the computer."

"She couldn't remember all that though?"

"Nah, there's too much, her head would blow up." He begins to walk around the room, circling the platform. Rose follows. "The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?"

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her -" Rose kneels down next to one of them "- and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place."

He completes his circuit around the room and leans against the railing again, next to Adam. "Now that's what I call power."

"You alright?" Rose asks Adam as she joins them.

"I can see her brain." Adam responds blankly.

"But this technology… it cant be right can it?" Rose asks the Doctor then.

Adam interrupts "This technology, it's… it's amazing."

The Doctor just stares at Cathica "This technology's wrong."

Rose asks innocently "Trouble?"

The Doctor catches her eye as he grins "Oh, yeah."

She smiles back when there is a slight shuddering sound, and Suki twitches.

Suki gasps and lifts her hands off the pad as though she had just had an electric shock. The other members of staff are forced to lift their own hands and the lights in the walls turn off as the compressed information stops pouring into Cathica.

Suki rubs her hands, breathing heavily.

"Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?" Cathica asks in annoyance.

"Sorry, must've been a glitch…" Suki apologises as Cathica stands up.

A loudspeaker suddenly sounds over the room and a projection springs to life on the wall. "Promotion."

Cathica starts praying "This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name."

The Doctor, Rose and Adam look at her in concern as she continues.

"Say my name, say my name…"

"Promotion for… Suki Macrae Cantrell."

The words flash on the projection as Suki's mouth drops open and Cathica looks gutted.

"Please proceed to Floor 500."

Suki stands up, staring at the projection in shock "I don't believe it… Floor 500..."

Cathica gapes "How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!"

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance… and they've said yes!" She laughs happily.

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

Rose glances at the Doctor "What's Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold."

Rose frowns and rushes over to Suki, touching her arm lightly.

Suki looks at Rose in confusion "Suki, please don't go up there!" Rose warns quietly.

Suki frowns "B-but I-"

Rose cuts her off "Something is wrong here, you were the only one to feel that 'glitch' and then… you get promoted isn't that a little strange?"

Suki looks uncertain then.

The Doctor approaches them with a frown "Rose?"

"Something's wrong about this, Doctor" She replies softly "It just feels weird."

"How do you mean?" The Doctor questions.

Rose turns to Cathica "When someone goes to Floor 500, do you see them again?"

Cathica shakes her head, no. "Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

The Doctor nods "Perhaps, it might be better if you stay down here."

Suki frowns but agrees "O-okay."

Adam wanders out of the room, Rose follows after him.

"Come on, it's not that bad…" She says softly as she catches up to him.

"What, with the… the head thing?"

"Yeah, well she's closed it now!"

Adam looks around "Yeah but… it's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to… if I could just…" he pauses "… cool down. Sort of, acclimatise."

Rose frowns "How d'you mean?"

"Maybe… I could just go and sit on the observation deck? Would that be alright?"

Rose nods, she had her phone and this time she wouldn't be giving him the TARDIS key.

"Soak it in, you know, pretend I'm a citizen of the year 200,000."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, you stick with the Doctor. You'd rather be with him. It's gonna take a better man than me to get between you two. Anyway - I'll be on the deck."

He turns to leave.

"Well if it gets to be a bit too much, just wait by the TARDIS"

Adam frowns "Can't I borrow your key?"

"Nope… nobody else is having my key."

"Alright." He hugs her "I'll see you later then." He walks off again.

Rose frowns, he hadn't hugged her last time.

She walks back to see the Doctor questioning Suki and Cathica from the chair in the middle of the 'spike' room "But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?"

Rose walks over and leans on the back of the chair, he greets her with a smile as Cathica answers.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I - I came straight here. Satellite Five - you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." She turns and eyes them suspiciously "You're not management, are you."

"At last! She's clever!" The Doctor responds.

Cathica pauses "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

Suki just stares at them silently.

"Don't you even ask?" The Doctor questions.

"Well, why WOULD I?" She answers incredulous.

"You're a journalist!" Rose says with an arched eyebrow.

The Doctor adds "Why's all the crew human?"

Cathica looks at them confused "What's that got to do with anything?"

He rolls his eyes "There's no aliens on board. Why?"

"I don't know - no real reason, they're not banned or anything."

The Doctor looks around the room theatrically. "Then where are they?"

Cathica looks stumped "I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats."

"What threats?" Rose asks.

Cathica looks lost "I don't know… all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away…"

Rose and the Doctor watch her intently.

"Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see… just… lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice."

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"We can see better." Rose grins as the Doctor includes her "This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!"

"It's backward! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you thinks going on?" Rose looks at her Doctor.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica shot back.

"Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years - when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

Suki replies "91 years ago…" as Cathica looks away thoughtfully.

OoOoOo

Cathica glances around nervously as the Doctor works, Rose standing behind him.

"We're SO gonna get in trouble." She goes over to the Doctor "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off."

The Doctor scowls "Rose, tell her to button it."

As Cathica opens her mouth to speak, Rose grins "Button it."

The woman closes her mouth indignantly as the Doctor chuckles.

"You cant just vandalise the place, someone's gonna notice!" She whispers urgently.

Suki just observes the three silently, as the Doctor wrenches the door open.

"This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work." She begins to walk away.

"Go on then! See ya!" The Doctor doesn't look up from where he's messing around with the mainframe.

Cathica stops "I cant just leave you can I!"

Rose sighs "If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, cant they do something about it?"

Cathica shrugs "I don't know, we keep asking - something to do with the turbine."

The Doctor says mockingly "'Something to do with the turbine'"

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly! I give up on you Cathica. Now, Rose - look at Rose." Rose turns around, smiling "Rose is asking the right kind of questions."

"I thank you."

"Why is it so hot?"

Cathica rolls her eyes "One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!"

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." He then proceeds to accidentally snap a bunch of wires. Cathica looks away exasperated.

When the Doctor manages to successfully hack into the mainframe, he turns the screen to Cathica.

"Here we go - Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." He moves to stand behind her so she can see.

Cathica examines the screen "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange… and you're looking at pipes?" She looks at him bemused.

"But there's something wrong."

Cathica turns back to the screen "I suppose…"

"Why, what is it?" Rose asks.

Cathica replies "The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out… channelling massive amounts of heat DOWN." She looks upwards.

"All the way from the top" The Doctor adds.

"Floor 500." Rose nods.

He smiles "Something up there is generating tonnes and tonnes of heat."

Rose gives him her tongue in tooth grin "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?"

"You can't, you need a key!"

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here." He gestures to the screen and taps a few keys. "Here we go - override 215.9"

"How come it's giving you the code?" Suki speaks up for the first time.

The Doctor and Rose glance upwards at the security camera as the Doctor says softly "Someone up there likes me."

The Doctor leads the three women over to the lift.

He steps in Rose and Suki following quickly. Cathica stops outside.

"Come on, come with us!" Rose says.

"No way!"

"Bye!" The Doctor waves happily.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" Cathica stalks off.

The Doctor grins at Rose taking her hand as Suki slots a card into the controls.

OoOoOo

As the lift reaches Floor 500, the three of them step out cautiously.

"The walls are not made of gold." The Doctor states, looking around before turning to Rose "You should go back downstairs."

She grins at him "And let you have all the fun? No chance."

They both turn to look at Suki who's staring around in shock "You two probably saved my life by telling me not to come up here!"

Rose smiles softly before striding onto Floor 500, followed by the Doctor and Suki.

The three of them then enter the control room.

The Editor turns to them.

"You brought the liar with you!" He announces happily before turning back to the screens "I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU two… you don't exist!" He exclaims.

As Rose and the Doctor just stare at him, he laughs.

"Not a trace! No birth - no job - not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Suki looks around the room "What have you done to them!" she demands calmly.

Rose chokes out "They're dead" she grabs the Doctor's arm tightly.

"B-but they're working…" She turns to look at the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor glares at the Editor "They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets."

The Editor laughs gleefully "Ohhh! You're full of information! But it's only fair we get some back because apparently, you're no-one." He laughs as the Doctor nods "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you!" He says sarcastically, before turning to Rose "Come on."

Three of the Drones come up behind them and restrain the two of them, whilst another grabs Suki.

The Editor persists "Tell me who you are!"

The Doctor sneers "Since that information's keeping is alive, I'm hardly gonna say am I?"

The Editor smiles "Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

Rose glances up "D-doctor?"

He turns to her and follows her gaze.

The Editor chuckles "It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. It's merely a place where humans happen to live."

The creature speaks angrily.

"Yeah - sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client."

"What is that?" Suki asks nervously.

"That is your boss!" The Editor laughs.

"That thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" Rose stares at it.

"That 'thing' - as you put it - is in charge of the human race."

The Doctor and Rose look at the Editor in alarm.

"For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior - your master - and humanities guiding light - the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

The Jagrafess roars.

"I call him Max."

The Doctor smiles sarcastically and nods.

OoOoOo

The Drones restrain the Doctor and Rose with manacles whilst they pull Suki into the middle.

Rose watches in horror as they Jagrafess kills her, and she's put to work.

"Y-you killed her!" She stutters out in disbelief, she had saved Suki only to have her die again. The Doctor looks at her concerned, whilst she feels the TARDIS mentally hug her.

The Editor continues on, ignoring Rose "If we create a climate of fear… then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy… invent an enemy… change a vote…"

Rose looks at the Editor in disgust and anger "All the people on Earth are what? Slaves?"

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes!" Rose and the Doctor reply in unison.

"Oh," The Editor says disappointed "I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes'?"

The Doctor glares at him "Yes."

The Editor laughs "You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles - you'll find out how much fun I am." The Doctor shoots back.

"Oh, he's tough isn't he." He says to Rose "But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"But somebody must have noticed!" Rose points out.

The Editor smiles at her "Your little friend, Suki, was a member of Freedom Fifteen. Her real name was Eva - a self declared anarchist"

Rose's eyes widen.

"That's why she was promoted!" He laughs again. "But with the computer system… I can see inside their brain… I can see the smallest doubt - and crush it!"

The Editor continues on as the Doctor and Rose spot Cathica out of the corner of their eyes. "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual."

He grins at them "When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you? Your human?" Rose shoots back.

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well." He sneers at her.

"But you cant have done this all on your own!"

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um… install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size." The Doctor adds.

Cathica still hiding spots the Jagrafess on the ceiling, her eyes widen as she sees it.

"What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it all out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool - stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system."

The Editor laughs "But THAT'S why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown." He clicks his fingers and the manacles send an electric shock through the Doctor and Rose. "Who are you?"

The Doctor grimaces in pain, indicating Rose he speaks "Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly -?" The Editor stops.

Rose closes her eyes, as the Doctor looks at the Editor questioningly.

The Editor smiles "Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor looks confused.

"Oh, yes!" He shouts gleefully "The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago…" He touches Rose's face gently, she jerks her head away roughly.

She had been so stupid to give Adam a second chance.

"You don't know what you're talking about" The Doctor says in disbelief.

The Editor smiles smugly "Time travel."

The Doctor tries again "Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" He snaps his fingers and a projection of Adam writhing with pain and shouting as compressed information flows into his head appears in the air.

"I can see why you call us stupid blundering apes…" Rose mutters sadly as she stares at the projection.

The Doctor glances at her for a moment "What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" Rose can feel the rage radiating off the Doctor as he glares at Adam's projection.

"They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S - TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first!"

The Editor smirks at him "Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." He pulls the key chain roughly from Rose's neck causing her to wince.

The Doctor looks at her concerned.

"Today, WE are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold."

An alarm goes off.

"What's happening?" The Editor asks confused.

"Someone's disengaged the safety." He clicks his fingers and a projection of Cathica with the compressed information flowing into her brain.

"Who's that?!"

"It's Cathica!" Rose grins at the projection.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows!" The Doctor grins widely.

The Editor turns to Suki's working corpse "Terminate her access."

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five - the pipes - the filters - she's reversing it! Look at that…" He nods to where the icicles are melting "It's getting hot."

The Editor shouts desperately "I said terminate!" He frantically places his own hands over Suki's "Burn out her mind!"

They watch Cathica on the projection "Oh, no you don't. You should've promoted me YEARS back!"

All screens suddenly explode with sparks as the Drones fall lifeless to the floor and Rose's manacles come undone.

The Editor tries to sit the corpses up again.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano!" The Doctor laughs as the Jagrafess roars violently.

As the Editor attempts to placate the Jagrafess, Rose picks up her TARDIS key from where the Editor dropped it and goes back over to the Doctor, searching his pocket for the sonic screwdriver as she undoes his own manacles.

As the Doctor gets free from the manacles he says to the Editor "Oi, mate - wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" He grabs Rose's hand as lumps of flesh start falling from the Jagrafess "See you in the headlines!" The Doctor shouts over his shoulder as he drags Rose out of the room.

The Doctor and Rose run across Floor 500 hand in hand as they avoid huge lumps of snow falling from the ceiling.

They enter the room Cathica is in and the Doctor clicks his fingers, closing the door in her head and smiling down at her.

The Doctor, Rose and Cathica are sitting at a table in the canteen area as they speak.

"We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage." He smiles at her.

"You'll have to stay and explain it - no one's gonna believe me."

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal."

Cathica nods "What about your friend?" She asks eyeing Adam who was loitering by the TARDIS.

The Doctor's voice turns hard "He's not my friend."

"Thanks" Rose smiles at Cathica before following behind the Doctor.

As they reach Adam he holds out Rose's phone. "I'm all right now. Much better. I've got your phone."

Rose pushes the Doctor aside, grabbing the phone off Adam before handing it over to the Doctor who looks at her in confusion as he takes it.

A resounding smack echoes around floor 139.

Even the Doctor winces as Adam stumbles back clutching his face.

Rose glowers at him as she takes her phone back and strides into the TARDIS.

Adam doesn't even try to excuse his behaviour as he just gapes after Rose in shock as the Doctor shoves Adam in after her.

The atmosphere in the console room is tense as Adam stands awkwardly to the side, a red hand now imprinted on his face.

Rose sits quietly in the captains chair, whilst the Doctor flies the TARDIS to Adam's house.

When they arrive the Doctor steers Adam out and shoves him roughly away from him. Rose follows them out in silence.

"It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" Adam laughs happily.

The Doctor glares at him as he continues "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor asks.

"No. Um… what do you mean?"

The Doctor walks over to the telephone and picks it up. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world."

Adam watches helplessly as the Doctor blows it up with his sonic screwdriver.

"That's it, then. See ya." He walks back to the TARDIS doors.

"How do you mean, 'see ya'?" Adam asks.

Rose rolls her eyes "As in 'goodbye'"

Adam glares at her "But… what about me? You cant just go, I've got my head - I've got a chip type two, my head opens."

"What, like this?" The Doctor clicks his fingers, opening Adams head.

Adam clicks his fingers closing it "Don't"

"Don't do what?" He clicks his fingers again.

"Stop it!" Adam closes it again.

"Alright now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it." Rose intervenes.

The Doctor backs down as Adam turns to her "Thank you."

She arches an eyebrow as she clicks her fingers.

"Oi!"

Rose sniggers "Couldn't resist."

Adam closes it again.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you." The Doctor glares.

"I just wanted to help."

"How was stealing my phone to record the archive of Satellite Five, helping?" Rose asks.

"Well, I can see I overestimated your intelligence" Rose adds as Adam doesn't answer.

The Doctor smiles faintly at that as he points out "You were helping yourself."

"And - I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am - but you can't just leave me like this." Adam says desperately.

"Why not? We didn't make you get a chip type 2" Rose responds "In fact, I believe the Doctor even said that the technology was wrong."

"As Rose says. And if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." He opens the TARDIS door.

"But I want to come with you!" Adam pleads.

"I only take the best. I've got Rose."

"How is she better than me?" Adam asks incredulous.

The Doctor glowers at him "She wasn't stupid enough to get a chip type 2 for one" Adam backs away from the Doctor meekly.

The Doctor enters the TARDIS.

Rose is about to follow when Adam pleads "Rose… take me with you!"

Rose arches an eyebrow at him, before shutting the door behind her as she enters the TARDIS.

The Doctor works silently as he flies them away from Adam's home.

Rose watches him quietly from the door.

He eventually breaks the silence "Are you gonna stand there all day?"

Rose walks over to him and wraps her arms around his back "Sorry."

He turns to face her "What are you apologising for?"

"I asked you to bring Adam… I only thought because he helped and he'd mentioned he wanted to see the stars" She pauses looking up at the Doctor "I could've gotten us killed"

The Doctor wraps his arms around her tightly as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. "It's not your fault, Rose. He stole your phone, he got a chip type 2. Not you."

Rose sighs, she looks up at him and pulls his head towards hers kissing him passionately.

OoOoOo

Please review and tell me what you think!

I hope you don't hate me too much for saving Suki and then killing her and I'm sorry if anyone didn't want Adam to come… but I hope you liked how it was resolved.


	10. Chapter 8 - Father's Day

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, I really appreciate it.

Sorry for how short the chapter is.

OoOoOo

**Father's Day**

Rose lay curled into the Doctor's side comfortably as they were sitting on a sofa in the library.

Rose knew that this was around the time she had asked the Doctor to take her back to see her dad, last time.

She wanted to see her father again, only this time she wouldn't make the same mistake she had last time. She wouldn't kill the Doctor again.

"Doctor?" She starts hesitantly, causing him to look down at her curiously "I was thinking… could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive…?" She glances up at him.

The Doctor frowns "Where's this come from, all of a sudden?"

Rose looks down again "If we cant, if it goes against the laws of time or something, then never mind, we'll just leave it."

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you"

"I wanna see him." Rose sits up and looks at him.

The Doctor smiles as he stands up "Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." he leads her into the console room.

OoOoOo

Rose and the Doctor sit in the back of a small crowd of people as they watch her mum and dad getting married.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Angela, Suzette Prentiss…"

Rose smiles as she watches her dad repeat the words "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne… Suzette… Anita…" Pete looks to the Registrar for help.

Jackie narrows her eyes slightly "Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di."

The Doctor and Rose both grin at that and watch the rest of the ceremony.

OoOoOo

Rose looks at the Doctor "My dad… he died alone, my mum always used to say she wished somebody had been there for him." She pauses as she stares into the Doctor's eyes "I wanna be that someone. So he doesn't die alone."

The Doctor looks concerned for a moment "November the 7th?"

"1987"

They step out of the TARDIS on November the 7th, 1987.

"It's so weird… the day my father died… it's just an ordinary day." Rose glances at the Doctor sadly.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight." He looks down at Rose "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah."

They stand side by side on the curb of a pavement as they wait.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present - a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." Rose's voice shook as she tried not to cry.

The Doctor takes her hand as a car rounds the corner "He got out of his car…"

The car pulls over.

"… and crossed the roads."

The car stops.

"Oh, God. This is it."

Pete steps out of the car, picking up the vase from the passengers seat as another car rounds the corner heading straight for him.

"Hold me, Doctor." She says softly "Otherwise I won't be able to stop myself."

The Doctor wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him firmly as they watch Pete finally become aware of the car.

Rose buries her head into the Doctor's shoulder, gripping his hand tightly.

She looks up as she hears the vase smash.

She sees her father lying on the road twitching.

Rose runs over to him quickly, falling to the ground beside him and taking his hand gently.

Tears run down her cheeks as Pete looks at her, taking his last few breaths before his eyes close.

The driver of the car was just a kid, this time he had gotten out of the car and stood beside it as Rose held Pete's hand.

Rose places a kiss on Pete's forehead before getting up and walking back to the Doctor.

She takes his hand, squeezing hard as they walk back to the TARDIS.

When they arrive at the TARDIS, Rose grabs the front of his jacket as she cries into his chest. The Doctor wraps his arms around her silently, knowing how much it hurts to watch a loved one die and not being able to do anything.

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think!

Again, sorry the chapter is so short, but in the episode Rose said if she had known she wouldn't have changed things so I couldn't really see her doing it this time.


	11. Chapter 9 - The Empty Child

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and added this story to your favourites, I really appreciate it.

OoOoOo

**The Empty Child**

"What's the emergency?" Rose asks as the Doctor rushes around the console.

"It's mauve" The Doctor replies as the TARDIS shudders and shakes.

Rose smiles "Mauve?"

"The universally recognized colour for danger."

"What happened to red?"

He glances at her "That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing."

Rose giggles at his explanation.

The Doctor then gestures to the object they are following on the monitor "It's got a very basic flight computer - I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

Rose smiles at the thought of seeing Jack again, barely keeping the excitement out of her voice as she asks "And how safe is it?"

"Totally."

Part of the console explodes and Rose arches an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there."

Rose smiles fondly at him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks - getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?"

"No idea."

"And we're chasing is because…?"

"It's mauve and dangerous. And about 30 seconds from the centre of London."

OoOoOo

When the TARDIS materialises Rose exits followed by the Doctor.

"Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?"

Rose teases him "Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

He rolls his eyes "Of all the species in the universe and it has to come out of a cow."

They start walking away from the TARDIS as the Doctor continues "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it cant have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month? We were right behind it! Maybe you do need a driving test!" Rose teases him with her tongue in tooth grin.

He crosses his arms defensively "It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we're bound to be a little bit out. Do YOU wanna drive?"

"Would you let me?" Rose asks eagerly.

"No."

She pouts "Then why'd you ask."

He rolls his eyes.

"So… how much is 'a little'?" She gets back to the original question.

"A bit."

She smiles at the Doctor "Is that EXACTLY a bit?"

"Ish."

"What's the plan, then? Are you gonna do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask." He shows her the psychic paper.

Rose looks at it "Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids."

"Psychic Paper -"

"Tell me what you want it to tell me, I remember."

"Sorry."

Rose grins "Not very Spock, is it? Just asking?"

She watches as the Doctor tries to get through a door.

"Door-music-people. What d'you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech." Rose smirks at him.

The Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver to the door.

"Gimme some Spock! For once, would it kill ya?"

He avoids the question "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

Rose looks down at the Union Jack t-shirt that she was wearing, exactly the same as last time.

She grins at him "Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin."

The Doctor turns to continue trying to open the door.

"Muuuu-mmy?" Rose hears the same eerie voice of the child that she had last time.

Rose looks up at the roof and sees the gas mask child staring down at them.

"Muuuu-mmy?"

The Doctor manages to open the door "Come on if you're coming. Won't take a minute." He walks into the building.

"Muuuu-mmy?"

Rose runs up the steps that go up the side of the building the child was on quickly.

"Muuuu-mmy?"

The steps don't go all the way to the roof, she sees the child standing on the edge of the building like last time, so she waits for the rope of the barrage balloon to appear.

She grins as she grabs hold of the rope

She climbs it as the child just stands there watching her.

"Mummy…"

Rose pants as she heaves her body up the rope.

"Balloon!"

As the barrage balloon drifts away from the building, she looks around and sees the German planes dropping bombs on London.

Planes zoom around her as she is suspended above London.

"Oh, Jack really better appreciate this…" She grumbles as she holds onto the rope tightly.

There is an explosion below her and Rose looses her grip and falls.

She screams as she is suddenly caught by a blue beam. She almost grins as she hears Jack's voice "Okay, okay, I've got you."

"Yeah, I can see that." She shouts back to him, her voice shaking. She may have done this once already, but falling from a barrage balloon is still terrifying even if you know the outcome.

Jack chuckles "I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone?" Rose makes a disbelieving noise "No, seriously - it interferes with my instrument."

She rolls her eyes as she switches the phone off "You know, no one ever believes that."

"Thank you. That's much better."

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My mobile phones off!" She shouts back sarcastically.

Jack laughs "Be with you in a moment."

After a few moments Jack continues "Ready for you. Hold tight!"

"To what?!"

"Fair point." She can hear the smirk in his voice as she then zooms feet first down the tunnel of blue light.

Rose falls into Jacks arms suddenly.

"I've got you!" She stumbles a bit "You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

Rose smiles "Hello."

Jack raises his eyebrows as he looks her up and down "Hello."

She rolls her eyes as he sets her on her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine! Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"Well, you do look a little dizzy…" He smirks as he trails off.

"What about you? You're not even focused… oh boll-"

Jack laughs as Rose's eyes roll back into her head and she falls back into his arms.

OoOoOo

Rose wakes up and looks around her, getting off the bed.

"Better now?" Jack asks from where he's sat in the pilot seat.

Rose smiles at him "You got lights in here?"

He turns them on obligingly "Hello."

She grins at Jack "Hello." she steps towards him "So… who are you supposed to be then?"

Jack leans forwards "Captain Jack Harkness. 133 Squadron Royal Airforce - American Volunteer."

He hands her his psychic paper.

Rose gives him her tongue in tooth grin as she says "Liar." Jack looks at her raising his eyebrows "This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

Jack sits back in his chair "How do you know?"

She smirks at him "I have a friend who uses this all the time."

"Ah."

"And you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."

He chuckles as he takes it back "Tricky things, psychic paper."

"Yeah - can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." She teases him.

He reads it "You're sort of in love with a man called the Doctor… disappointing really"

"Yup." She giggles.

Rose arches an eyebrow as she stands "Nice spaceship."

Jack stands as well "Gets me around."

She runs a hand along the ceiling "Very… Spock."

Rose glances back at him.

Jack stares at her in confusion "Who?"

She rolls her eyes "Not a local boy, then."

He looks at the device on his wrist "A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that wont be around for at least another two decades… guessing you're not a local girl."

Rose sits in the pilots seat that Jack had vacated "Guessing right."

She winces as she touches something, withdrawing her hands quickly.

"Burn your hands on the rope?"

"Yeah." She glances out of a window "We're in midair… cant people down there see us? Or the German planes?"

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?"

She sits back down and holds out her hands towards Jack.

Jack runs his scanner over them "You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

"Really?" She arches an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

Jack continues "I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though, not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?"

Rose grins at him "You should try it sometime, it's really… exhilarating."

"Really?" He asks sceptical "So you screaming, fearfully I might add-"

"I resent that!" Rose interrupts, before adding quietly "It wasn't fear…"

Jack chuckles as he takes off his scarf and wraps it around Rose's wrists.

As he finishes binding her hands and switches a button over her head, there is a bleeping sound and what looks like tiny golden fireflies appear above the wounds on her hands.

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them."

Rose smiles at him "I'm pretty sure you didn't need to tie my hands."

"No, but you look good in bondage."

Rose smirks at him "I'm sure I do."

Jack chuckles and looks back down at her hands which were healed. He turns off the switch and the nanogenes disappear "They just repaired three layers of your skin."

He unties her wrists.

"We'll get down to business."

"Business?" She had almost forgotten that he was currently a con man and not the man that she had known at the game station, or even Platform One.

Jack holds up a bottle of champagne "Shall we have a drink on the balcony?"

He presses a button and steps to the roof lower themselves into the spaceship.

"Bring up the glasses." Jack says as he goes up the stairs.

Rose follows him up onto the invisible spaceship, holding a couple of glasses.

"Well, I can definitely say standing on an invisible spaceship is more unnerving than facing Slitheen in Downing Street." Rose mutters staring at her feet.

Jack chuckles, ignoring the remark about Downing Street and flicks a switch causing the spaceship to appear under their feet.

Rose sighs in relief "You have an invisible spaceship."

"Yeah…" Jack grins at her.

"Tethered up to Big Ben."

"First rule of active camouflage. Park-"

"Where you'll remember." Rose finishes with a laugh.

Jack smirks as he pops the cork out of the champagne bottle with a loud bang, and fills up their glasses.

OoOoOo

Jack and Rose are sitting atop of the spaceship, drinking the champagne when Rose stands up.

"You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back."

He raises an eyebrow "We're discussing business."

"Of course… never discuss business with a clear head." She winks at Jack, raising her glass as he chuckles.

Jack stands up and walks towards her "Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?"

"And what would we be negotiating?"

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"

Rose tilts her head to the side in thought "I'd have to talk to my…" she pauses not quite able to think of a word suitable to describe the Doctor before settling on one "Partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, I should really be getting back to him."

"Him?" Jack questions softly "So is this partner of yours, the Doctor with no name?"

Rose blushes under Jacks gaze as she mumbles something unintelligible.

Jack teases her "So your 'partner' is -"

"Shut up, Jack" She cuts him off, glaring playfully at the man who would become one of her best friends.

He sniggers at her.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack takes a device out of his pocket and points it over his shoulder. 'Moonlight Serenade' starts playing. He walks back over to her and takes her hands "At least allow me this dance, if this Doctor has already stolen your heart." He winks at her.

She giggles as they start to slow dance.

"It's 1941. The height of the London Blitz. The height of the German Bombing Campaign. And something else has fallen on London - a fully equipped Chula Warship. The last one in existence…" Rose rests her head on Jacks shoulder, her heart warming as she listened to the man who was like her brother.

"…armed to the teeth. And I know where it is. Because I parked it."

Rose chuckles.

"If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is gonna fall on it and destroy it forever." Jack pulls away from her and looks at her seriously "That's the deadline. That's the deal. And now, shall we discuss payment?"

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of… free lancer?" She says the last words with an arched eyebrow.

Jack grins "I prefer the term criminal."

"I bet you do!" She teases.

He turns serious again "So, this… Doctor of yours - does he handle the business?"

"Yup!" She nods happily.

"Maybe we should go find him."

"Scan for alien tech?"

"Yup." Jack grins at her and begins to scan using the device on his wrist.

Rose smirks repeating the words of her younger self "Finally, a PROFESSIONAL."

OoOoOo

Rose follows Jack as they enter the same hospital as last time.

"Hello?" Jack shouts out, the words echo down the corridor.

"Doctor?" Rose yells when Jack doesn't get an answer.

"Hello?" Jack repeats.

Rose grins happily as she sees the Doctor emerge into the corridor.

"Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting - Jack Harkness." Jack shakes the Doctor's hand "I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

The Doctor looks at Rose, confused.

"He knows about us being Time Agents." The Doctor just nods.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Doctor." Jack pats the Doctor heartily on the shoulder before walking off, leaving the Doctor looking rather bemused.

The Doctor then turns to Rose "Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz, it's not a good time for a stroll."

Rose starts to walk in the direction Jack went in "Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

The Doctor follows her "What?!"

Rose winks at him "Listen, what's a Chula warship?"

The Doctor stops "Chula?"

OoOoOo

Rose and the Doctor watch as Jack scans one of the bodies.

"This just isn't possible. How could this happen?" Jack looks questioningly at the Doctor.

The Doctor frowns "What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

"What?"

Rose cuts in "He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it - unless WE make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?"

Jack looks agitated "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!"

The Doctor replies angrily "This started at the bomb site. It's got EVERYTHING to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" Jack turns on his wrist device "Look." A hologram of the warship appears above the device.

"That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle - love the retro look, by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait -"

"Bait?" Rose questions.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a WAR ship."

"They have ambulances in wars." Jack walks away from them, annoyed "It was a con. I was conning you - that's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"

"Nope." Rose smiles.

"Ahh… should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour - I mean Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?"

They both look uncomfortably at their clothes whilst Rose mutters "I like this shirt…" causing the Doctor to smirk at her.

"Anyway… whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship."

Rose looks around at the gas mask zombies "What is happening here, Doctor?"

"Human DNA's being rewritten… by an idiot."

"What d'you mean?"

"I dunno - some kind of virus. It's converting human beings into these things" The Doctor nods towards the bodies "But why? What's the point?"

The three of them look at the bodies, when they suddenly sit up all saying 'mummy?' repeatedly.

Rose looks at the Doctor "What's happening?"

The Doctor looks confused "I don't know."

The gas mask people all get out of bed. They approach Rose, Jack and the Doctor.

"Don't let them touch you." The Doctor warns.

"What happens if they touch us?"

"You're looking at it."

They're still chanting 'mummy' as they back the Doctor, Rose and Jack against a wall, Rose grabs the Doctor's hand silently as the gas mask zombie enclose the three of them.

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think.

Sorry I didn't get a lot of original stuff in there… I had only written up to Father's Day and so this chapter was a little rushed.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 10 - The Doctor Dances

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and added this story to your favourites, I really appreciate it.

I'm really, really sorry for the late update, but I've been really worried about my enrolment into college and then getting used to the work load and I have not been in the mood for writing so I apologise and will try not to leave it so late again.

I also have a few new ideas for Jack… so hopefully you'll like them when they are revealed.

OoOoOo

**The Doctor Dances **

The gas mask people surround Rose, Jack and the Doctor backing them against a wall.

The Doctor stares at them sternly "Go to your room."

The gas mask people hesitate.

"Go to your room!" He repeats.

The gas mask people cock their heads to one side.

Rose and Jack look at each other, Jack looking bemused whilst Rose tries to suppress a giggle.

"I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross! Go - to - your - ROOM!"

The Doctor points violently in no particular direction and all the gas mask people turn away meekly.

The three of them watch as the gas mask people all climb back into their beds.

The Doctor sighs with relief as he turns to Jack and Rose "I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been terrible last words."

Rose snorts as Jack grins at him.

Jack settles into one of the chairs whilst Rose settles down next to one of the beds "So how was your con supposed to work, exactly?" Rose asks, arching an eyebrow.

The Doctor turns to look at Jack curiously.

Jack looks between Rose and the Doctor "Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space-junk… let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front - oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self cleaning con."

"Yeah. Perfect" The Doctor responds dryly.

"The London Blitz is great for self cleaners - Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack laughs at his own joke.

The Doctor stares at him silently causing his laughter to die away.

"Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space junk' did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter - it was empty!" Jack argues back.

The Doctor looks at him darkly before walking off.

"Rose." He says her name softly and she follows behind him.

"Where are we going?" She asks catching up to him and taking his hand.

"We're going upstairs."

Jack calls after them "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it!"

The Doctor stops and turns to look at Jack "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

They hear a siren go off in the distance.

"What's that?" Rose asks looking at Jack.

"The all-clear."

The Doctor glares at Jack "I wish."

He leaves the ward, Rose and Jack following him.

The Doctor takes off running down the corridor.

Rose and Jack chase after him.

"Doctor?" Jack calls as they loose sight of him.

"Doctor?" Rose shouts when Jack gets no reply.

They dash past a flight of stairs when the Doctor pops his head around a banister.

"Have you got a blaster?"

Rose and Jack skid to a halt and run back to the stairs.

Jack grins "Sure!"

They run up the stairs and stand outside a door.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose frowns.

"Let's find out." He grins at her before turning to Jack "Get it open."

Jack grins at them both and points a blaster at the door. The Doctor stands back beside Rose.

"Something wrong with the sonic?" Rose whispers quietly, leaning into the Doctor.

"Nope."

Jack's blaster cuts a perfectly square hole around the lock of the door and it squeaks open.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack questions curiously.

The Doctor takes the blaster from Jack for a look "Once."

"Well, they're gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

The Doctor hand the blaster back "Like I said - once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."

Rose giggles as the Doctor smiles pleasantly at Jack before he enters the room.

Rose turns to Jack "Nice blast pattern."

He smirks at her "Digital."

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah." 

"I like it." She winks at him playfully, she had always flirted with Jack in the previous timeline and she hoped it wouldn't change especially when she told him the truth.

She walks into the room as Jack laughs, following behind her.

The Doctor switches a light on and the three of them look around the room which looks vandalised with a broken window and stuff all over the floor.

"What d'you think?" The Doctor asks.

"SOMETHING got out of here…" Jack speaks up, looking around the room warily.

"Yeah. And?" The Doctor presses with a pointed look at Jack.

"Something powerful. Angry."

The Doctor nods "Powerful and angry."

Jack enters a room off the side, the floors and walls are covered with a child's drawings with a few toys on the floor and a little bed in the corner.

Jack turns to face the Doctor and Rose "A child?" His tone is incredulous before he continues "I suppose this explains 'mummy'."

"How could a child do this?" Rose questions suddenly, she couldn't make the Doctor suspicious of her by bringing up the nanogenes besides as the Doctor said everybody lived this time.

The Doctor plays a tape of Doctor Constantine talking to the Child.

"Do you know where you are?" They heard the old mans voice ring out.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you… see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know-"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?"

Rose feels her heart ache for the Child as she looks around and sees all of the drawings are of the Childs mother.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

Rose looks at the Doctor "I've heard this voice before."

"Me too." He replies softly staring at her.

"Mummy?"

"Always asking 'are you my mummy?' Like he doesn't know."

"Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

Rose listens as the reels of the tape spin.

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"

She remembered how panicked she'd been last time she had been here, in this room.

"Doctor?" She hears Jack's voice ask.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor responds pacing around the small room.

"Sense what?" Jack's voice is laced with confusion.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?"

The tape reel continues to spin in the background.

"Mummy?"

The Doctor spins around to look at Jack and Rose.

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" He starts pacing again.

Rose turns to Jack "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species."

"Rose, I'm thinking."

She rolls her eyes "Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than…"

"There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?"

"Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was - landed?" He looks at Jack.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless."

"Yes, you keep saying." The Doctor responds curtly "'Harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected - altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose questions.

"I'm here!" The Childs voice echoes out.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." The Doctor laughs mirthlessly "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

A loud crackling noise fills the room.

"Doctor…" Rose says breathlessly.

"I'm here. Cant you see me?" The Child's voice fills the room over the crackling noise.

Rose looks at the Doctor "End of the tape…"

The Doctor nods "It ran out about 30 seconds ago." 

"I'm here, now. Cant you see me?"

"I sent it to it's room. THIS is its room." He spins around and the three of them see the Child standing by the tape machine.

The Child stares at them "Are you my mummy?" It cocks its head to one side, staring at Rose "Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose asks softly.

"Okay…" Jack steps forward "On my signal… make for the door. NOW!" He violently produces a banana and points it threateningly at the Child.

Rose sniggers at the look on Jacks face as the Doctor grins and takes out Jack's sonic blaster and blasts a square hole in the wall.

"Go! Now!" He shouts as the three of them make for the newly created 'door' before adding "Don't drop the banana!"

Jack hops through the wall after the Doctor and Rose "Why not?!"

"Good source of potassium!" Rose snorts at the Doctor's response.

The three of them stand in the corridor as the Child approaches them from inside the room.

"Give me that!" Jack snaps as he grabs his sonic blaster back off the Doctor.

"Are you my mummy?"

Jack points the blaster at the wall, and it rebuilds itself, blocking the Child out.

"Digital rewind." Jack tosses the banana back to the Doctor "Nice switch."

The Doctor grins "It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

The Doctor replies simply "Bananas are good."

"And you apparently keep them in your pockets…" Rose mutters with an arched eyebrow.

Jack snorts as the Doctor merely shrugs happily.

They're broken out of their conversation by the Child thumping the wall from the other side, cracking it.

"Doctor!"

"Come on!" The Doctor leads Jack and Rose down a short flight of stairs and down another corridor, before they encounter all the patients bursting out of the ward chanting 'mummy'.

The Doctor grabs Rose's hand as the three of them backtrack, before they find the gas mask patients coming from that direction too. The Doctor pulls Rose close to him, protectively as they find themselves back at the point they started, where the Child is breaking through the wall.

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us." The Doctor states staring at the cracking wall.

Jack points the blaster in both directions where the gas mask people are coming from "It's controlling them?"

"It IS them. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay." Jack says "This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver as Jack brandishes his sonic blaster at the gasmask people on one side, the Doctor facing the others.

"A sonic, er…" He pauses glancing down at his screwdriver "Oh, never mind."

Rose rolls her eyes.

"What?" Jack presses him.

The Doctor switches on his sonic screwdriver.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

Jack continues "Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

The Doctor's voice rises in irritation "It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic WHAT?"

The Doctor turns around to face Rose and Jack as he snaps "SCREWDRIVER!"

Jack spins around incredulously.

At that moment, the Child manages to punch through the wall. He begins to climb through.

Rose grabs onto Jack's wrist and makes him point the blaster at the floor.

"Going down!" She warns as she blasts a hole in the floor.

The three of them fall in a heap on the floor of the ward below.

Jack hurriedly activates the digital rewind, closing the whole so they cannot be followed.

"You okay, Doctor?" She asks helping him up.

"Could've used a warning…!" He replies.

Rose snorts "Ugh, the gratitude."

Jack starts speaking as Rose checks for the light switch.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" His tone disbelieving.

The Doctor replies defensively "I do!"

Rose looks around "Light!"

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'oohoo, this could be a little more sonic'?" Jack asks, still incredulous.

He responds indignantly "What, you've never been bored?"

"Boys and their toys…" Rose mutters as she feels around for the switch.

Both the men ignore her as the Doctor continues "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

Rose finally feels the switch and prepares herself to run as she turns the lights on, and as if on cue all the gas mask patients lying in the beds sit up and start calling 'mummy'.

"Door." Jack says, stepping back to allow the Doctor to use his sonic screwdriver.

He whacks the sonic blaster angrily "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

"The battery?" Rose arches an eyebrow, smirking "That's so LAME."

The Doctor opens the door and they dash through it, he slams the door shit behind them and locks it with his sonic screwdriver.

Jack runs to the window as he responds "I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY'S gonna blow up the factory." He glares at the Doctor.

Rose sniggers "Oh, I know - first day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

Jack chuckles.

The Doctor ignores them both "Okay, that door should hold it off for a bit."

"The door?!" Jack half-shouts incredulously "The WALL didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's gotta FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

Jack replies sarcastically "Well, I've got a banana, and at a pinch you could put up some shelves."

The Doctor walks over to the window "Window-"

"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories."

"And no other exits." Rose adds.

Jack settles into a chair "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

The Doctor eyes Jack for a moment, before looking at Rose.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

Rose smiles "You make him sound like a stray…"

Jack cuts in "She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a CHANCE." 

Rose smirks.

The Doctor turns back to the window "Okay, one, we want to get out of here. Two, we CAN'T get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Jack's disappeared." Rose says.

The Doctor spins around to see Jack's empty chair.

He rolls his eyes before sitting down, making a point not to look at Rose.

Rose smiles softly, sitting on his lap he glances at her "Jack's really not my type, Doctor…"

"Hmm" He looks away from her.

She rolls her eyes pressing her lips to the Doctor's firmly "Besides, I have a feeling you're just as much Jack's type as I am…"

The Doctor raises his eyebrows.

"We spoke on top of his spaceship… he's gotten to know one of the soldiers quite well, though knowing the Captain they'll be more than one of 'em" Rose chuckles.

The Doctor smirks for a moment before kissing her passionately, wrapping his arms around her possessively.

Jack's voice breaks the moment "Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me?"

They stand up and hurry to the radio, the Doctor picking it up.

"I'm back on my ship." He informs them "Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you."

The Doctor, in confusion, holds the wires that have been ripped out of the radio.

"It's security keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it - hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asks confused.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grille."

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?" Confusion lacing Jack's voice.

"The Child can Om-Com too."

"It can?"

The Doctor nods "Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TARDIS phone."

Rose looks at the Doctor "You mean the child can phone us?"

They hear a sing song voice through the radio as the Child responds "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiiiind you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack speaks over the Child.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy!" The haunting voice of the Child repeats.

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asks as Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade' plays through the radio.

Rose chuckles as the Doctor raises his eyebrows questioning.

"Our song…"

"Of course." The Doctor responds curtly.

Rose rolls her eyes "Oh, don't be like that Doctor… I told him 'bout me and you before we danced."

The Doctor seemed to relax a little then as he continued to 'resonate concrete' which Rose still didn't believe he was actually doing.

She sits down in a wheelchair and shuffles around a little, bored.

"So… you gonna explain what you're doin' or am I gonna have to guess?" Rose asks.

The Doctor glances at her for a moment "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete."

"And in English?" She teases.

The Doctor rolls his eyes "I'm trying to loosen the bars."

"Ah." Rose stands up and walks over to the Doctor "You don't think he's coming back."

"Wouldn't bet my life." He doesn't look at her.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" He counters, like last time.

"He saved my life…" Rose hesitates "And I feel… that behind the façade of a con man, he is a good man… that he's like you…" She adds the last part in a whisper, looking away from the Doctor as she remember her Jack, from the last timeline, the one she would have to condemn to an eternal hell all over again.

The Doctor stares at her "Fine… if you feel he can be trusted, I'll give him a chance" he steps down from the wall and approaches her.

Rose is almost gaping in shock at the fact the Doctor was actually listening to her.

He frowns "No need to be so shocked."

She sniggers, knowing that if he had been her pinstriped Doctor he would have been pouting.

The Doctor then gains an odd look on his face.

"Doctor?" Rose asks softly.

"Barrage balloon?"

"Gonna need a little more than that to go on…"

He rolls his eyes "You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

Rose grins "Yup. 'Bout two minutes after you left me, thousands of feet above London - middle of a German air raid - Union Jack ALL over my chest."

"An you're happy about that?"

"It was kinda fun… when I realized I wasn't going to die" She adds.

The Doctor snorts "I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly."

He starts examining her hands.

"Jack fixed me up, if that's what you're looking for…"

"Of course he did." She can see some of his jealousy returning.

Rose rolls her eyes and steps forward to kiss him passionately, grabbing the front of his leather jacket in her hands.

"Well, not that I'm not enjoying the show… but most people notice when they've been teleported." 

Rose pulls away from the Doctor, giggling as she hears Jack's voice whilst the Doctor's ears go red as he looks anywhere but the two of them.

Jack winks at her "Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The Doctor shoots back derisively.

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I do." Jack smirks at the Doctor "She was GORGEOUS."

Rose grins at him as the Doctor glowers at the Captain.

"Like I told her - be back in five minutes." Jack ducks into a compartment underneath the console.

"Doctor, you promised to play nice." Rose hisses at him when Jack disappears from sight.

He holds his hands up "Fine, fine." The Doctor looks around "This is a Chula ship."

Jack calls up from underneath the console "Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one IS dangerous."

The Doctor snaps his fingers and his hand is surrounded by the golden nanogenes.

"They're what fixed my hand up! Jack called 'em nano-nanogenes!"

The Doctor nods "Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed - all better now. They activate when the bulk heads sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws." He banishes the nanogenes with a wave of his hand and turns to Jack whilst Rose beams.

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

Jack rolls his eyes "As soon as I get the nav-com back online." The Doctor glares at him, annoyed as Jack continues "Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with what it was that you were… doing." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose snorts "And give you a free show?"

"Well, if you're offering…"

The Doctor glares at Jack "Hands off the blonde."

"Oh, I'm more than happy to just watch."

Rose sniggers as the Doctor rolls his eyes.

OoOoOo

Rose sits next to Jack as he rambles on about the Time Agency, whilst the Doctor glares silently at Jack.

She tilts her head, curiously "So, you used to be a Time Agent - now your trying to con them?"

Jack fiddles with the controls as he glances at her "If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."

"For what?" Rose leans forward.

"Woke up one day when I was working for them - found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." He states bluntly.

Rose frowns, she always had wondered what the memories were "Do you think you'll be able to get them back?"

Jack shrugs "No idea… I hope so, two years of my life and I have no idea what I did…"

"Two years can be a long time…" Rose said softly, thinking of her time with pinstripes and leather… _but it can be no time at all _she thought sadly, knowing how short the time truly was to the Doctor.

She shook herself out of it, she couldn't think of the past. Not when she was rewriting it… not when she could fix things, make Jack happier and stay with her Doctor for as long as he'd have her.

"Yeah…" Jacks voice brought her back to the present.

Rose stares at him as he nods towards the Doctor "Your friend over there doesn't trust me. And for all I know… he's right not to."

Rose shook her head "I trust you Jack."

He frowns at her.

She leans over and takes his hand "You are a good man… no matter what you may have done in the past, I mean you saved my life! It's the decisions you make now that count, not in the two years you cant even remember!"

Both Jack and the Doctor look at her in shock.

The computer bleeps.

Jack jumps at the sound and pulls his hand from Rose's "Okay, we're good to go."

The Doctor throws Rose an odd look before facing Jack "Crash site?"

Jack leads them over to the rail station near the bomb site when they arrive.

"There it is." He points to something, before his voice lights up "They've got Algy on duty. Must be important."

The Doctor frowns "We've gotta get past."

"The words 'distract the guard' are heading in your direction Jack." Rose arches an eyebrow.

Jack grins at her "It would be my absolute pleasure." He walks over to Algy as he shouts over his shoulder "Don't wait up!"

Rose grins back at him "So many species so little time."

The Doctor chuckles.

"Hey, tiger! How's it hanging?" Jack greets the soldier.

Algy turns to Jack.

"Oh, no!" Rose whispers, remembering suddenly that Algy was infected. The Doctor looks at her in concern.

She shouts "Jack don't touch him!"

Jack turns to look at her as Algy asks "Mummy?"

Rose sprints over to Jack and pulls him back, the Doctor close behind "He's infected…"

Jack looks between the Doctor and Rose, before turning back to Algy "Algy, old sport, it's me."

"Mummy?" Algy asks, stepping forward.

Jack's smile fades "It's me, Jack."

"Jack?" He cocks his head to one side, observing Jack with child-like curiosity "Are you my… mummy?"

Rose pulls Jack back once again as Algy coughs, falling to his knees. His face transforming into a gasmask.

Other soldiers are staring to hurry over "Stay back!" the Doctor yells at them, they ignore him.

Jack is still staring horror-struck at his lover.

"Jack, get them away…" Rose hisses at him, once she realises he hasn't moved.

Jack moves his gaze to her before looking towards the other soldiers "You men! Stay away!"

"It's becoming airborne. Accelerating." The Doctor stares at Algy.

The air-raid siren sounds.

Jack looks up "Ah, here they come again."

Rose looks around as she hears Nancy singing.

Jack and the Doctor speak about a bomb and the end of the world.

"Can you hear singing?" She asks, neither man acknowledges her.

She wanders over to the tent she remembers Nancy being in.

"Rose?" She hears the Doctor yell.

"Over 'ere!" Rose shouts back, Jack and the Doctor make their way over to her as she enters the tent.

Nancy looks at Rose sharply as she enters, but keeps singing.

The Doctor comes in behind her and Rose walks over to him, putting her hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out his sonic as she undoes Nancy's handcuffs.

The Doctor stares at her slightly shocked as Nancy and Jack smirk at his bewildered expression.

Rose blows him a kiss before motioning for him and Jack to stop blocking the exit.

Jack sniggers as Rose puts the screwdriver back into the Doctor's pocket whispering "Thanks."

He shakes his head, amused by the strange human girl who had worked her way into his hearts.

Nancy watched them both warily "So this is the blonde you were askin' about." she says looking at Rose.

"Yup." The Doctor answers simply.

"You were askin' about me?" Rose asks.

"You were missing!" He responds defensively.

"Aww!" Rose glances at Jack.

Jack smirks "He's adorable."

The Doctor glares at them both silently as they snigger.

They walk back to the bomb site, and the Doctor, Jack and Rose uncover the med ship.

"You see? Just an ambulance." Jack defends.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asks incredulously.

"Yup!" Rose grins at her "From another world."

Nancy stares at the med ship silently.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack says looking at the controls.

"Of course they have!" The Doctor replies like Jack's stupid.

Jack begins to enter the code, ignoring the Doctor.

"They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

Jack glances at him "Well the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it."

The controls explode with sparks and they all jump backwards as an alarm goes off.

"Didn't happen last time." Jack mutters.

The Doctor rolls his eyes "It hadn't crashed last time. They're they emergency protocols."

A red light on the control panel flashes.

The Doctor starts yelling out orders for them all, throwing Rose his sonic.

Rose sighs, pulling Nancy along with her to fix the barbed wire. She couldn't tell the Doctor how to fix it because she shouldn't know about what nanogenes do… and she shouldn't know about anything alien that the Doctor hasn't told her about yet.

She couldn't wait to get Canary Warf out of the way so she could tell the Doctor the truth… about everything.

Maybe she could even convince her mum and Pete to live in this world, after all her mum had never been to the parallel world and Pete could hold on like her and the Doctor… or live in the TARDIS until the void was sealed.

Rose sighed, she knew Pete wouldn't abandon his world for the daughter of an alternate Pete and she couldn't bring herself to ruin her mum's future happiness with other Pete.

She's brought back to the present by Nancy questioning her "Who are you? Who are any of you?"

"We're time travellers from the future."

Nancy just stares at her in disbelief "Mad, you are!"

Rose faces her "We have a time travelling machine!"

Nancy chuckles at that "It's not that. All right - you've got a time travelling machine. I believe ya. Believe anything, me." She looks up at the sky "But what future?"

Rose looks at Nancy sadly "This isn't the end, you know"

"How can you say that? Look at it."

Rose smiles "You just said that you believe I'm a time traveller, how can that be true if there's no future." 

That stops Nancy.

"I was born here, in this city… in like 50 years time."

"From here?"

"I'm a Londoner. From your future."

"But… but you're not…"

"What?"

"German."

Rose grins "Nope, they don't win." Nancy furrows her brow "YOU win."

Hope enters Nancy's expression "We win?"

Rose nods happily "Besides no German would wear the Union Jack across their chest." Causing Nancy to laugh.

"Come on." Rose holds out her hand for Nancy and pulls her back to the Doctor and Jack.

They see Jack on top of the med ship, speaking to the Doctor as they approach.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" The Doctor turns to her expectantly.

"You expect me in a Chula medical transporter?"

Jack snorts as the Doctor rolls his eyes.

Rose chuckles at the Doctor's expression "I dunno… nanogenes?"

The Doctor grins at her "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

Jack gets it now "Oh, God."

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask."

"They can bring things to life?" Nancy asks.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogenes. One problem, though - these nanogenes - they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like."

"So they go off the dead child." Rose adds softly.

The Doctor nods "And there's not a lot left to go on. But they carry on -"

"And fix him up the best they can, and go to fix up every other human who doesn't match the Child."

"Yup and now NOTHING in the world can stop that Child!"

Jack looks shaken as he says "I didn't know."

The Doctor stares at him coldly for a few seconds before examining the med ship.

"Rose?" Nancy asks, scared.

Rose goes to Nancy's side and sees the gas mask people approaching chanting the same word 'mummy' over and over.

"Doctor?"

He turns to her.

"What if… what if the Child found it's mother? I mean you said nothing can stop it, but what if it found what it was looking for?"

"Rose, that's brilliant!" He frowned then "Only we don't know the mother…"

"A-actually, you do" Nancy stutters softly "His names Jamie, I told him I was his sister…" she sobs the last part, the grief of her son's death and then what he's become finally creeping up on her.

Rose wraps her arms around the distraught girl.

"It's alright." Rose says softly before turning to Jack "How long before the bomb?" She mouths.

"Any second."

"What's the matter, Captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor asks snidely, Rose had forgotten how much the Doctor had disliked Jack at first.

"Doctor!" Rose looks at him annoyed "Not the time!"

He sighs.

"We've got seconds…" Jack's voice is panicked.

"What about your teleport?"

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols."

Rose smiles warmly at Jack, pulling her arms from around Nancy who was getting herself under control.

"Do what you've got to." Rose says softly as she hugs him calmly "I'm glad I met you, anyway."

Jack stares at Rose his face softening at her words before he looks at her apologetically and teleports out.

The Doctor and Nancy are both staring at her in shock.

"I have a feeling you might end up liking him, Doctor" Rose shrugs.

"Are you my mummy?" They hear the Child ask as the gates swing open.

"Nancy, he's going to keep asking. You've got to tell him." Rose says softly.

"Nancy… the future of the human race is in your hands, Rose's future."

Nancy sniffs, tearfully before she approaches the Child.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" The Child repeats as Nancy gets closer.

Rose takes the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Yes." They hear Nancy whisper, before her voice gets stronger "Yes. I AM your mummy."

The Child walks towards her "Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy kneels in front of him "I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." The Doctor whispers sadly.

"I am your mummy." Nancy's tearful voice carries over to them "I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry."

She takes her little boy into her arms, hugging him tightly as nanogenes surround them.

"I am so, so sorry."

The Doctor's face lights up with hope "Come on, please. Come on, you CLEVER little nanogenes - figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!"

Rose grins up at the Doctor as he continues "The nanogenes are recognizing the same DNA."

Nancy falls away from Jamie as the nanogenes disappear. The Doctor and Rose rush over.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." He reaches out to the gas mask and removes it, revealing the face of Nancy's little boy.

Nancy stares in delighted wonder as the Doctor lifts the little boy into the air and swings him around "Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'till pop music - you're gonna love it."

"What happened?" Nancy asked awestruck.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information - the parent DNA. They didn't change YOU because YOU changed them! Haha!" He plonks Jamie down in front of her "Mother knows best!"

Nancy throws her arms around the child, almost crying with happiness "Jamie…!"

A bomb lands nearby.

Nancy and Jamie both jump and look to the Doctor and Rose.

A bomb plummets towards them before it is snatched out of the air by a blue force field. Suddenly Jack appears hovering above the bomb and calls down the them "Doctor!"

Rose grins up at him.

"Good lad!" The Doctor responds.

"The bombs already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it wont last long."

"Change of plan - don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?"

Jack nods "Rose?"

"Yeah?" She beams up at him.

"Goodbye." He whispers sadly.

He disappears.

Rose still stares at where he had been, and sure enough he reappears.

"By the way - love the t-shirt!" He winks at her, before leaving with his ship and the bomb.

The Doctor moves away and summons the nanogenes.

"What're you doing?"

"Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade." He throws the nanogenes away from him, towards the gas mask people and watches ecstatically as they fall to the floor, nanogenes surrounding them.

"Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once. Everybody lives!"

Rose is surprised when the Doctor grabs her and kisses her with ardour, but responds happily to him wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rest on her waist.

As they hear the gas mask people standing up, the Doctor breaks the kiss grinning wildly at Rose before bounding over to Doctor Constantine.

Rose stares after him breathlessly.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor! World doesn't wanna get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit." He gestures to the former gas mask people milling about "These are your patients. All better, now!"

Doctor Constantine looks completely baffled as he stares around himself "Yes, yes… so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

The Doctor beams at him "Yeah, well, you know - cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably gonna find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?"

The Doctor rushes back over to Rose as an old lady hobbles over to Doctor Constantine.

He climbs on top of the Chula med ship and calls back over to the cured people "Right, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world - don't forget the Welfare State!"

Doctor Constantine smiles at them both and along with the nurses begins to direct his patients away from the bombsite.

The Doctor bends down to the control panel "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

Rose grins at him, her tongue poking through between her teeth "Usually the first in line." 

The Doctor grins at her.

OoOoOo

The Doctor is still chatting away happily as they enter the TARDIS.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off - because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help - ditto - all in all, all things considered - fantastic!"

"Look at you!" Rose teases "Beaming away like you're Father Christmas!"

The Doctor smirks at her "Who says I'm not, red-bicycle-when-you-were-twelve?"

"What?"

He grins at her "And everybody lives, Rose!" he stretches his arms wide "Everybody lives!" he pings a switch on the console "I need more days like this."

"Doctor…"

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!"

"What about Jack?"

The Doctor's smile fades.

"He said goodbye and I… he saved my life Doctor… he saved us" Rose pleas softly.

The Doctor nods quietly "Okay, if that's what you want."

Rose frowns and pulls him to her, pressing her lips against his.

"Thank you… I feel Jack's gonna be important in the future…" Rose says vaguely.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows "Like you 'felt' with Suki and Gwyneth?"

"Yeah…"

The Doctor grins at her "Well then, we better get moving then!"

Rose beams at him.

OoOoOo

Once the TARDIS has materialised Rose opens the doors and sees Jack on his chair, completely unaware of them.

"Oi!" She shouts causing him to spin around "Hurry up, pretty boy!" She winks at him.

Jack grins at her, and the Doctor who was leaning against the console.

He leaps to his feet and dashes into the TARDIS. Jack shuts the doors behind him and looks around in awe.

The Doctor chuckles "Welcome to the TARDIS."

"Much bigger on the inside…"

"You'd better be."

Rose rolls her eyes and hugs Jack happily.

OoOoOo

Please review and let me know what you think!

And again, sorry for the really late update!


	13. Chapter 11 - Boom Town

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and added this story to your favourites, I really appreciate it.

OoOoOo

**Boom Town**

Jack and the Doctor were talking about some technical stuff which, even after living through this twice, Rose still didn't understand.

Last time she had called Mickey because the Doctor had just told them that they had to stop off in Cardiff so the TARDIS could refuel so to speak.

Rose bit her lip, before deciding she would call her mum instead.

"Hello?" She hears Jackie's voice on the other end.

"Hi, mum…" Rose responds softly.

"Oh, hello sweetheart" Jackie says happily "Have you finally convinced the Doctor to come and visit us?"

Rose chuckles "No, not yet mum… but we are gonna be in Cardiff for a bit if you wanna see us?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I cant get up to Cardiff… tell you what I'll see if Mickey wants to go and meet you-"

"No mum!" Rose tried to cut her mum off, but she kept on talking.

"He can bring you your passport."

"I don't need-"

"Maybe not on those alien planets, but what if you land on earth in a foreign country? Then you'll need it!" Jackie interrupts "Now stop complaining and inform that fella of yours that Mickey will meet you in Cardiff."

The Doctor and Jack were watching her in amusement as she let out a cry of frustration as her mum hung up on her.

"She hung up on me!"

The Doctor snorts.

Rose glowers at him before sighing "Mickey's coming up to meet us in Cardiff."

"Why?"

"Who's Mickey?"

Both Jack and the Doctor ask at the same time.

"Mickey's my ex and he's coming 'cause my mum decided I need my passport."

"Tell her you don't need it!"

"I tried… but she didn't listen"

Jack chuckles at the Doctor's expression.

"Fine, we'll stay long enough to meet Rickey." He went over to the console and started to mess around.

Jack sat in the Captains chair watching the couple.

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctors chest and kissed his neck softly "Oh, come on… it's not so bad having Mickey around, is it?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes "No, but I told you… once I have you, I wont let you go." He sighs as he turns to face her "This is your last chance Rose, the last time I'll say this… you could go back to Mickey after this, back to-"

"To what, beans on toast? Folding t-shirts for a living?"

The Doctor grimaces "Well… yeah"

"Why would I ever go back to that?"

He looks away.

"And I'm not saying that I'm with you so we can travel together… I mean that's obviously what I want to do an' all but I wouldn't want to travel the stars if I couldn't do it with you… and if I had to live a normal life nothing and nobody could ever compare to you" Rose looks into his eyes "Right, enough of boosting your ego… lets get to Cardiff"

The Doctor chuckles and kisses her softly "My Rose"

Rose beams at him, she knows that's the closest she'll get to hearing him say 'I love you'.

They pull away from each other when they hear Jack cough awkwardly.

The tips of the Doctor's ears go red, whilst Rose blushes.

"Not that, that wasn't adorable but could you please have heartfelt conversations when I'm not in the room?"

Rose giggles at the extremely awkward look on Jack's face and hugs him "Sorry pretty boy"

"It's okay Rosie" He turns to the Doctor and says "Well me and Rosie are just gonna go and have a girly chat." He winks at her and drags her out of the room as the Doctor rolls his eyes.

"So Rosie, how does he kiss? I want every detail" Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose snorts "You're perverted."

"Yup, and when I say details I mean-"

"We've only kissed"

"And?"

"Maybe slept together once… God you're worse than my mate Shareen"

Jack sniggers "Maybe?"

"Well… nothing happened, just a heartfelt conversation" She teases him.

Jack rolls his eyes "So tell me about Mickey and the Doctor…"

"Mickey and the Doctor?"

"Well there's gotta be a story… I mean why does he call him Rickey?"

Rose chuckles "I think he was jealous… it started before I was with the Doc"

"Doc?"

"It really annoys him" She sniggers, remembering how Jack had annoyed him last time just after Cardiff.

Jack grins at her "How did you get together?"

"We blew up Downing street, whilst we were inside it and it seemed like a good idea to kiss him before we almost died."

"Yeah, that would be a good time."

Rose sniggers at Jack as she continues to get him up to speed with everything up until they met him, well everything except her rewriting her past.

OoOoOo

Rose, Jack and the Doctor were all in the console room of the TARDIS, the had just landed in Cardiff and were debating whether or not to go out for lunch.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Must be Rickey." The Doctor says from where he's sat on the captains chair, Rose curled up beside him.

"I'll get it then" Jack grins at them.

He opens the door and pops his head out "Who the hell are you?"

Mickey glares at him, responding indignantly "What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." For once Jack doesn't say his name flirtatiously "Whatever your selling, we're not buying."

"Get out of my way!" He barges past him rudely.

"Don't tell me, this must be Rickey." Jack winks at the Doctor who smirks at him.

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Rickey boy?" The Doctor asks, considerably more cheerful now Jack has taken his side.

"It's Mickey!"

"Rickey!" Both Jack and the Doctor correct him.

Rose snorts "Ignore them." She gets up and gives him a hug.

"You look fantastic."

Rose looks away awkwardly "Did my mum send anything?"

"Oh, yeah. Here" Mickey passes Rose, her passport.

"Thanks"

"So you're staying then?"

"Yeah…"

Mickey glares at the Doctor as he asks "So what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash?"

"This is Captain Jack Harkness-"

"A Captain of what?"

"Sexiness" Jack responds automatically.

Rose and the Doctor both snigger before Rose continues "We just stopped off. We need to refuel. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but its like an earthquake fault between different dimensions-"

The Doctor cuts her off "The rift was healed back in 1869-"

Rose continues "Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cause these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it."

Mickey looks extremely confused as they continue.

Jack picks up the conversation "But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race-"

"But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation-"

Rose joins in again "Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!"

Jack hi-fives Rose "Into time!"

Rose, Jack and the Doctor say "And space!" as the Doctor and Rose hi-five.

"Whoo!" Rose cheers.

Mickey stares at the three of them in disbelief "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah!" The Doctor says grinning.

"Yeah!" Rose agrees happily.

"Yep!" Jack gives Mickey a friendly slap on the cheek.

OoOoOo

They all bundle out of the TARDIS.

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor informs them.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey points out.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box…" Jack pats the Doctor suggestively on the shoulder.

Rose, Jack and the Doctor all snigger, Mickey scowls at Jack.

"What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?"

Jack makes the 'whatever' sign to Mickey and wanders over to Rose.

"Wait! Er, the TARDIS - we cant just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?"

Rose strokes the side of the TARDIS fondly "It's a cloaking device."

The Doctor grins at her as he explains to Mickey and Jack "It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960's, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell."

Jack leans towards him "Why don't you just fix the circuit?"

"I like it!" The Doctor responds defensively "Don't you?"

"I LOVE it!" Rose says happily.

Mickey grins, thinking he has proved a point "But that's what I meant! There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

Rose and Jack roll their eyes.

The Doctor sighs "Rickey, let me tell you something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?" He puts his hands on Mickey's shoulders as Mickey opens his mouth to respond, but doesn't get a chance as the Doctor continues "Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!"

He walks towards Jack and Rose, and links his hand with Rose's as Rose links her other arm with Jack as Mickey follows the three, annoyed.

"What's the plan?" Jack asks curiously.

"I don't know! Cardiff. Early 21st century." Rose bounces up and down excitedly as the Doctor speaks.

"And the winds coming from the… East. Trust me - safest place in the universe." The Doctor announces happily.

"Not anymore." Rose replies just as happy.

The Doctor and Jack look at her curiously.

"He said it was the safest place in the universe, so he's jinxed it" Rose explains.

Jack chuckles as the Doctor rolls his eyes.

OoOoOo

Rose sniggers as Jack continues his story.

"I swear, six feet tall and with TUSKS-"

The Doctor chuckles "You're lying through your teeth!"

Rose gives Jack her tongue in tooth grin "I'd've gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!"

Jack grins at them "I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean TUSKS! And it's woken, and it's not happy-"

The Doctor snorts "How could you not know it was there?"

Jack continues "And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED-"

"Naked?!" Rose questions with an arched eyebrow.

Jack smirks at her "And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"

Mickey cuts in "I knew we should've turned left!"

All four of them roar with laughter.

"That's my line!" Jack agrees, laughing.

"I don't BELIEVE you, I don't believe a word you say EVER, that is so brilliant!" Rose sniggers "Did you ever get your clothes back?"

Jack chuckles "No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle, didn't stop until I hit the space lanes, I was shaking! It was unbelievable, I'm freaking out and by the time I got there I was fifteen light-years away I was like this!"

As Jack continues speaking, Rose looks up to see the Doctor frowning at the paper.

"And I was having such a nice day." He says showing them the headline which shows Margaret the Slitheen.

As Rose gets up to join the Doctor both Mickey and Jack look at them curiously.

"Who is that?" Jack asks.

"Margaret the Slitheen" Rose states softly.

"Ah." He nods, understanding the Doctor's troubled look more now.

"You mean one of those things escaped Downing Street? I thought they were all dead!" Mickey panics.

The Doctor rolls his eyes as he walks out of the café heading towards the town hall. Rose and Jack exchange a look as they follow, Rose dragging Mickey with them.

"Why is it still here then?" Mickey asks.

The Doctor sighs "That's what we're going to find out."

They stride up the steps to the town hall and enter the building, walking up the steps into the entrance hall.

Jack looks around him "According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit." He looks at the Doctor, Rose and Mickey as he continues "Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two, Rose, you're Exit Three, Rickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

Rose tries to hide her smile as Mickey looks incredibly confused and the Doctor looks mildly surprised.

"Excuse me." The Doctor responds sternly "Who's in charge?"

Jack looks at him and smiles sheepishly "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

The Doctor's voice deepens with authority "Right. Here's the plan." He pauses before he beams at them "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

Rose snorts.

Jack grins "Present arms."

All of them pull out a mobile.

"Ready" The Doctor, Rose and Mickey say in unison.

"Speed dial?"

They each press a button with a beep.

"Yup" The Doctor nods.

"Ready" Rose responds.

"Check" Mickey adds.

Jack gives them a lazy grin "See ya in hell."

He walks off to the right whilst the Doctor and Rose head off to there own exits as Mickey hesitates.

OoOoOo

Rose stands at her exit patiently.

The Doctor's voice suddenly rings through her mobile "Slitheen heading North."

"On my way" She responds as she starts to run.

"Over and out." Jack answers after she does.

Mickey's voice comes last "Oh my God."

Rose runs down a corridor and pushes past two secretaries, sending paperwork flying.

"Sorry" She apologises over her shoulder as she continues to sprint down the corridor.

Rose finally burst out of an exit and sees Margaret climbing down the scaffolding from her balcony and runs towards her and she sees Jack running from the other direction as the Doctor climbs down the scaaffolding.

"Margaret!" He calls mockingly.

Margaret bolts down the only open exit as Jack, Rose and the Doctor converge at one end.

"Who was on Exit Four?!" Jack asks annoyed.

"That was Mickey!" Rose answers, a bit out of breath.

Mickey finally appears, panting "Here I am!"

The Doctor glares "Mickey the idiot."

Rose rolls her eyes "Oh, be fair - she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?"

Margaret suddenly vanishes in blue light.

"She's got a teleport!" Jack observes, frustrated "That's cheating! Now we're NEVR gonna get her!"

Rose smirks "Oh, the Doctor's very good with teleports."

The Doctor produces his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and holds it in the air with a dopey grin and clicks it once.

Margaret reappears and is much closer, running towards them with a self satisfied smile which fades once she realises where she it and she grinds to a halt, hurriedly changing direction.

She vanishes again, and the Doctor clicks his screwdriver again.

She reappears, again running towards them. She turns around, vanishes again, and again, the Doctor clicks his sonic screwdriver causing her to reappear, and this time she's right in front of them, absolutely exhausted and gasping for breath.

The Doctor smiles cheerily "I could do this all day."

Margaret puts her hands up "This is persecution. Why cant you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

The Doctor raises his eyebrows "You tried to kill us and destroy this entire planet."

Margaret shrugs dismissively "Apart from that."

They head back into the building, into the exhibition room.

The Doctor looks at Margaret "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station." He gestures to the model in the middle of the room as Rose and Jack examine it. "But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?" Margaret asks curiously.

Jack raises an eyebrow "A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!"

The Doctor looks down at the model "This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."

"Didn't anyone notice?" Mickey asks "Isn't there someone in London CHECKING this?"

Margaret scoffs "We're in CARDIFF. London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice - oh… I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion - she'd only end up killing herself" Mickey asks, looking at the Doctor.

"She's got a name, you know."

"She's not even a she, she's a… thing" Mickey glares at Margaret.

The Doctor eyes Margaret "Oh, but she's clever…" in one swift movement he prises the middle section off the model and flips it over, revealing a giant circuit board underneath. "Fantastic!"

Jack looks at it and asks excitedly "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!"

The Doctor grins at him "Couldn't have put it better myself."

Jack takes it off the Doctor and admires it "Ooh, GENIUS!" he turns to Margaret "You didn't build this."

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering…"

Jack shakes his head "No, no, no, I mean, you REALLY didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it." Mickey puts in.

"It fell into my hands" Margaret replies offhandedly.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asks.

Jack places the extrapolator on the floor "It's transport. you see - the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but THIS thing shrouds you in a force field, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!" Mickey realises.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah" Jack agrees.

Margaret scowls at them, saying bitterly "And it would've worked-"

"If it wasn't for us meddling kids…" Rose mutters as Jack snorts and Mickey grins.

Margaret glowers at her "I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation."

Mickey is incredulous "You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?"

"Like stepping on an anthill" Margaret responds snidely.

The Doctor speaks then, staring up at the poster "How'd you think of the name?"

Margaret looks confused "What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?"

The Doctor turns around, frowning "Blaidd Drwg."

"What does it mean?" Mickey asks.

"Bad Wolf" Rose says softly.

The Doctor looks at her "Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf."

"How can they be following us?" Rose asks.

The Doctor stares at her for a few more moments before speaking "Nah! Just a coincidence! Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind! Things to do!" He claps his hands briskly "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?"

Rose looks at the Doctor as gleefully as last time "We actually get to go to Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"They have the death penalty." Margaret cuts in.

They all turn to look at her, smiles fading.

"The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death." She stares coldly into his eyes.

The Doctor shrugs indifferently "Not my problem."

OoOoOo

Margaret stares in wonder at the TARDIS "This ship is IMPOSSIBLE! It's SUPERB. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods."

The Doctor snorts "Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters… Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

Jack continues wiring the extrapolator to the TARDIS as he replies "This extrapolator's top of the range" he peers at Margaret for a moment "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know… some airlock sale…?"

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

The Doctor stares at Jack "But can we use it for fuel?"

"It's not compatible… but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here. Overnight."

"I'M in no hurry…" Margaret announces.

Rose agrees with her silently, the longer they have here, the longer she has her leather Doctor… because after he regenerates, she'll never see this version of him again.

"We've got a prisoner! The police box is really… a police box." Rose says.

Margaret smiles unpleasantly "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and everyone of you…"

Mickey responds coldly "Well, you deserve it."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak you're hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly…?"

"Now, hold on a minute!" Rose cuts in "We haven't killed countless people or tried to destroy worlds for profit… we're taking you to your home, which is probably the safest thing for Earth considering you've tried to destroy it twice!"

Margaret opens her mouth to speak but Rose doesn't let her.

"They might have the death penalty awaiting you at Raxacoricofallapatorius but what did you do to earn that punishment? And what else have you destroyed, stolen or killed before you came to Earth?"

Mickey, Jack and the Doctor all seem to have the tension lifted from them at Rose's words, because she's right. They might be taking Margaret to her death, but if they didn't and she destroyed or killed again it would be on their heads.

Mickey wanders outside as Margaret continues to stare at him after Jack and the Doctor both pointedly ignore her and Rose just glares at her coldly.

Rose follows him "I'm just gonna check he's okay!"

OoOoOo

"I'm okay" He says softly as Rose closes the door behind her "It's just a little weird in there"

Rose smiles "I didn't need my passport."

Mickey nods "I know, but your mum kept nagging me to bring it"

"I'm glad you did… we might not be together but you're still my best friend"

He smiles at her "I'm going out with Trisha Delaney"

Rose arches an eyebrow "Are you happy?"

"Yeah"

Rose grins at him "Good. She's nice and you deserve that… not someone who'll break up with you the minute someone asks her to go travelling"

He looks at her, confused as she leads him away from the TARDIS.

"I know what I did was wrong… I completely forgot about you and I shouldn't have and then I didn't even explain why"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… that wasn't the first time I met the Doctor, well it was but-"

"What're you saying, Rose?"

"I got trapped somewhere… separated from the Doctor with no way to get back but Bad Wolf brought my memories back into my 19 year old body… just before the shop blew up so I could rewrite my past and save my life as well as others"

"I cant believe this" Mickey starts to walk away.

"Mickey, please just-"

"Just what, Rose?"

"Listen."

He sighs "Am I in your future?"

She grins at him "Mickey Smith, Defender of the Earth"

"If you're gonna make fun…"

"I'm not making fun… Some stuff happens and you save both me and the Doctor"

He stares at her, silently.

"He changes, he regenerates to save my life and his face changes after I become Bad Wolf"

Mickey stares at her "This actually happens?"

"Yeah…"

He nods "Tell me everything"

"I cant…"

Mickey shrugs "Tell me what you can"

Rose grins at him "You believe me?"

He nods "I take it you haven't told the Doctor then?"

"You're the only one who knows"

"So, tell me"

Rose grins as she explains everything that happened in her past timeline and how she changed it and what was going to happen next… how she became the Bad Wolf and how he regenerated and everything up until the parallel world.

"So parallel worlds actually exist?"

"Yeah" She grins at him.

"Is this one of the things you cant tell me about?"

"Yeah, sorry"

Mickey grins at her "No, don't be… I think this is the first time I've understood you in a while"

Rose smiles at him.

"And it's nice to know something your Doctor doesn't"

She rolls her eyes and whacks him on the arm "Be nice" She scolds as they walk back to the TARDIS.

Rose falls into Mickey as the ground shakes and they see a huge bolt of lightning coming out of the TARDIS's roof.

Rose grins at him and holds out her hand "You coming?"

Mickey grins back and takes her hand.

They run for the TARDIS as cracks appear in the ground and burst into the ship.

Mickey asks "What is it? What's happening?"

Margaret laughs gleefully "Oh, just little me!"

She frees one of her arms from the skin suit revealing the Slitheen claw, Rose pushes Mickey towards Jack and the Doctor and runs after him but Margaret catches her around the neck.

Mickey goes to dart forward after he realises what's happened but Jack hold him back.

The Doctor had also gone to run towards Rose but Margaret's next words stop him.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known." The Doctor glowers at her.

Margaret moves closer, Rose still in her grasp "I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." She turns to Jack "You - fly boy - put the extrapolator at my feet."

When Jack hesitates Margaret tightens her grip around Rose's neck. Jack looks towards the Doctor who nods, so Jack places the extrapolator at her feet.

Margaret smiles pleasantly "Thank you. Just as I planned"

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose chokes out.

"Failing that - if I were to be… arrested… then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B!" Margaret pulls one of Rose's plaits roughly causing her to whimper and Mickey, Jack and the Doctor to tense "To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift" She looks around the TARDIS with awe "And what a power source it found… I'm back on schedule… thanks to you."

Jack looks panicked "The rift's gonna convulse - she'll destroy the whole planet."

"And you with it!" Margaret adds spitefully.

She pushes Rose to the side, still holding onto her neck as she stands on the extrapolator.

Margaret smiles evilly "When I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys… surf's up."

Suddenly a panel of the console directly in front of Margaret bursts open and a blinding white light floods out.

Rose closes her eyes, careful not to look at it. She cant become Bad Wolf yet.

The Doctor says calmly "Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart."

"So sue me." Margaret shoots back.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe." The Doctor replies.

Margaret responds nastily "It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light?" She hears Mickey ask, Rose had almost forgotten he was here this time.

"The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened it's soul."

Margaret starts breathing heavily, her voice taking on a dreamy tone "It's… so bright…"

"Look at it, Margaret…" The Doctor encourages.

"…Beautiful…"

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Margaret's grip on Rose relaxes and she stumbles away from the Slitheen who continues to stare into the light a blissful smile spreading across her face.

Rose is caught by Mickey and Jack as Margaret looks up at the Doctor and says softly and genuinely "Thank you…" before she is engulfed by the bright light.

When it clears, Margaret's body suit flops down on top of the extrapolator, empty.

The Doctor darts around the console quickly "Don't look - stay there - close your eyes!" He commands the three of them.

He slams down levers and the gap in the console closes, shutting out the white light.

"Now, Jack, come on - shut it all down. Shut down!"

Jack rushes over to the console.

"Rose, that panel over there - turn all the switches to the right."

Mickey stands there awkwardly as the other three work. The shaking eventually lessons and everything seems to go back to normal.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all."

"What happened to the Slitheen?" Mickey asks.

The Doctor looks at him obviously surprised that Mickey was still with them.

Jack answers "Must've burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence."

The Doctor shakes his head "No. I don't think she's dead."

"Then where'd she go?" Mickey looks curious.

The Doctor smiles "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic - like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts…"

The Doctor kneels down beside the skin suit for a closer look and Rose, Jack and Mickey follow suit.

The Doctor reaches inside the skin suit and pulls out an egg.

"Here she is!"

"She's an egg?" Rose asks.

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg?" Jack and Mickey both repeat Rose's question.

"She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse." Jack disagrees.

"That's her choice."

"She's an egg." Mickey repeats.

"She's an egg." The Doctor nods happily.

"Well" Mickey announces suddenly "That's enough weirdness for one day… I should be getting back home"

"Do you wanna lift?" Rose asks softly.

"Yeah, if you're offering… besides-"

"You gotta get back to Trisha?" Rose teases.

Mickey snorts "Right."

The Doctor smiles "We can leave now, we're all charged up"

"After that we can go to Raxacoricofallapatorius"

"Just stop by and pop her in the hatchery" The Doctor adds nodding towards the egg "Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again! A second chance."

The engines rise and fall as the TARDIS fades away.

"Rose!" They hear Jackie's voice echo from outside the TARDIS doors.

"And you had to land in my mum's living room?" Rose asks, glaring at the Doctor.

"Sorry" He smiles sheepishly.

The four of them exit the TARDIS and see Jackie Tyler standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mum!" Rose runs over and hugs her as Mickey, Jack and the Doctor stand in front of the TARDIS.

Mickey walks forwards then and hugs Rose "I'll see you at Christmas, yeah?" he whispers in her ear as she grins at him.

"Yeah…"

Mickey looks at the Doctor for a moment then as he says "You take care of her, Doctor" before leaving the flat.

"Mum this is Captain Jack Harkness" Rose introduces Jack quickly and adding before either her mother or Jack could speak "And he has work to do in the TARDIS, right Doctor?"

"Yep" He smirks at Jack who rolls his eyes before disappearing into the TARDIS.

"What'd you do that for?" Jackie asks.

"You would've flirted with him or he would've flirted with you and I don't want to ever see that!" Rose responds.

Jackie rolls her eyes "You staying for a cuppa?"

"Sorry, mum… we cant, we have to do something…" Rose responds awkwardly.

Jackie nods a bit sadly.

"I promise we'll stay for a bit next time we visit, yeah?"

"Yeah… and you've gotta stay for Christmas dinner" She adds, seeming to cheer up.

Rose grins and hugs her as the Doctor enters the TARDIS.

"Bye!"

As the TARDIS doors closed behind Rose, Jackie watched sadly as the ship disappeared from her living room along with her daughter.

OoOoOo

I don't know why I added the last bit, but I hope you liked it… I hope you liked how I included Mickey into the secret, I want to show him as being a little more understanding now that he knew and also because Rose didn't lead him on this time and she gave him a reason why she dumped him the way she did and the fact she didn't actually leave him for a stranger like he first thought.

Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it… thank you!


	14. Interlude - Boom Town

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and added this story to your favorites, I really appreciate it.

OoOoOo

**Interlude**

They'd just taken Margaret the egg back to Raxacoricofallapatorius when Rose realizes that they'll soon be taken to Satellite 5.

Her eyes go wide as she realizes that this could be one of the last times she gets to see her leather Doctor before they're in battle with the Daleks.

"Rose, you okay?" She turns to see both Jack and the Doctor staring at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… Doctor I need to speak to you…" She wanders over to him and grabs his arm and drags him out of the console room and into hers.

"Rose?" He asks softly.

She presses her lips to his, pulling his leather jacket from his shoulder onto the floor.

He understands what she wants immediately and pulls away for a moment.

"Are you sure you want this, Rose?" He asks, looking into her eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"You said you wouldn't ask again" She smiles at him and kisses him softly "I want you Doctor"

He kisses her passionately in response.

OoOoOo

Rose rests her head on the Doctor's chest and listens to his hearts beat as she lies there, the rhythmic beats slowly lulling her to sleep.

She's barely conscious when she hears her Doctor whisper the five words she had longed to hear "I love you, Rose Tyler" she feels his arms tighten protectively around her as sleep claims her.

OoOoOo

I know this is incredibly short, but I hope you like it… I had been intending to put it in the last chapter but I completely forgot about it.

And then I realized there was barely any romance in 'Boom Town' so I decided to upload this separately.


End file.
